Qui a peur du grand méchant mage noir ?
by LCWilliam
Summary: Vivre dans une famille ne lui ayant jamais donné d'amour n'a pas été sans effet sur Harry Potter. Timide, réservé, il pensait que Poudlard serait sa chance d'échapper à un quotidien de souffrance, mais il va vite apprendre que la vrai vie ce n'est pas comme un roman, elle se finit souvent de manière affreusement pénible et douloureuse.
1. Chapitre 1 - Et tout commence comme ça

11h30. La gare de King's Cross était particulièrement bruyante ce matin.

Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir si cet état de fait était habituel, ou si cette journée avait quelque chose de spécial, mais pour lui, a n'en pas douter, aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial. Il y a encore quelques jours, il était un garçon comme les autres. Certes il était orphelin et sa famille d'adoption le haïssait, mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien pour le distinguer d'un autre garçon de onze ans. Puis, un géant était apparu dans son salon et tout son monde avait basculé. Il n'était plus un petit garçon de onze ans comme les autres : il était un sorcier.

L'heure du départ approchait, il était temps de se dépêcher, et pourtant... Tout cela commençait à ressembler à une mauvaise blague. Le quai 9 _3/4_ ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour des quais en faisant bien attention, et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne voulais correspondre, et l'idée que tout ceci, cette histoire de sorcier et d'école magique, n'était qu'un vaste canular devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.

Le coup de son cousin transformé en cochon avait pourtant été extrêmement crédible, et l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient vraiment l'air paniqué. Mais, auraient-ils pu créer ça de toute pièce ? Se seraient-ils donné tant de mal juste pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir ?

 ** _Oui._**

La réponse lui était évidente. Bien sûr ils se seraient donné ce mal, ils devaient sûrement être en ce moment même en train de rire à gorge déployée en l'imaginant se ridiculiser à chercher un train magique qui n'existait même pas.

 _Stupide Harry, qui pensait que tous ses tourments allaient prendre fin juste comme ça ! Pauvre imbécile, qui pense que qui que ce soit, se soucierai de son sort, que quelqu'un le trouverai spécial ! Et quel nigaud pour encore croire à la magie à son âge !_

Il pouvait sans efforts les imaginer se moquer de lui, il entendait même leur rires ! Oui, il avait été stupide de gober cette histoire, il s'en rendait compte, mais pourtant... Quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose voulait toujours y croire.

Évidemment, tous les enfants croyaient être spécial, et tous rêvaient d'un jour être le héros d'une grande aventure, mais lorsque ce grand monsieur barbu est apparu, quelque chose en lui s'était allumé. Plus que le fol espoir de pouvoir un jour s'enfuir de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait, il avait l'impression que l'univers était enfin complet. Toute sa vie il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec... La réalité en elle-même. Comme s'il contemplait un immense puzzle dont la pièce centrale, celle qui donnait tout son sens à l'ensemble était manquante.

Le psychologue de l'école lui avait expliqué que ce vide venait sûrement de son état d'orphelin, que l'impression de n'avoir sa place nulle part était normale et que si il arrivait à s'accepter comme il était, il serai plus heureux.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se décider à le croire.

Et puis, il y a trois jours, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, la réalité avait enfin décidé d'avoir du sens et Harry était enfin... il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était, mais quoi que ce soit, il était clair pour lui que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours été appelé à devenir.

Et ça n'allait pas se terminer comme ça. **Ça ne _pouvait pas_ se terminer comme ça.**

S'il devait être un sorcier, il ne pouvait plus être le même Harry froussard, qui ne se fait pas remarquer, qui ne prend aucuns risques. Il était un sorcier, et il était temps qu'il se comporte comme tel !

Il inspira profondément pour se donner de courage, redressa ses lunettes, et avança droit vers le contrôleur le plus proche, tirant derrière lui sa valise, et bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider par un simple humain, après tout, que pouvait-il bien lui faire ?

"Excusez-moi, monsieur ?"

L'homme bedonnant en uniforme baissa les yeux et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

 _C'est un simple humain et je suis un sorcier, c'est un simple humain et je suis un sorcier..._

"Que puis-je faire pour t'aider mon garçon ?"

La gentillesse de l'homme rassura un peu Harry : tout allait bien se passer, il allait l'aider à prendre le train.

"Je cherche le quai 9 _3/4_ , mais je ne le trouve pas..."

L'homme parut hésiter.

"Je peux voir ton billet, petit ?"

Harry le lui tendit. L'homme prit le bout de papier et le regarda avec intensité.

 _Peut-être que c'était un sorcier lui aussi, peut-être qu'Harry avait réussi la quête et qu'il lui confierait un item spécial et des instructions pour la suite._

"Dis donc mon bonhomme, tu te paierai pas ma tête ?"

 _Tout ne se passe pas bien, tout ne se passe pas bien du tout !_

"Non, monsieur, je..."

"Les petits plaisantins dans ton genre tu sais ce qu'ils méritent ?"

C'est vrai. Les humains pouvaient faire ça. La honte, l'humiliation, ça ne laissait pas de trace, vous ne pouviez pas appeler à l'aide pour ça, mais ça faisait toujours mal. Il aurait été difficile de dire qui des joues de Harry ou du visage de l'homme était le plus rouge. Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son instinct lui ordonnait de s'enfuir.

"Non... Monsieur... Je cherche..."

"Je vais t'apprendre à te payer ma tête !"

La main de l'homme semblait arriver au ralenti quand il attrapa le col de Harry pour le soulever du sol.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, il se sentait impuissant. Il n'était pas un sorcier, il était un petit garçon, et il avait peur. Le son des rires des Dursley résonnait à ses oreilles plus fort que jamais.

Tout était fini, le rêve était fini, il allait retourner là-bas, chez son oncle et sa tante, et tout recommencerait.

Tout était fini.

"Ça devrait aller Greg." dit une voix profonde et sûre d'elle.

Harry cru pendant un instant l'avoir imaginée, mais l'homme se retourna, entraînant Harry dans son mouvement circulaire, le balançant à bout de bras. Harry faillit en perdre ses lunettes.

"Tu vas gentiment le lâcher et retourner à ton poste."

L'homme avait une dégaine assez étrange avec son long manteau gris qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds, son turban rouge posé sur son crâne chauve, et le bâton qu'il pointait vers Greg - car apparemment c'était son nom. Bâton qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite. Il n'en avait vu qu'une seule autre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais c'était définitivement une baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux toi ? Tu vois pas que..."

Une torsion du poignet et une étincelle.

Le visage de Greg perdit toute expression. Il déposa gentiment Harry sur le sol et sans un mot se retourna et s'en fut.

Harry n'en revenait pas.

"Et bien jeune homme, on peut dire que vous avez failli rater votre train."

Il était sans voix. C'était un vrai sorcier.

 _C'EST UN VRAI SORCIER !_

Alors la magie existe ! Alors l'école existe ! Alors Harry Potter était bien un sorcier ! Alors... Alors... Harry manquait de mémoire vive pour traiter toutes les implications mais c'était quelque chose d'énorme !

"Je... Vous... Monsieur..."

Un demi-sourire étira le visage de l'homme.

"Pour le reste de l'année je pense qu'il serait d'usage que vous m'appeliez professeur Quirrell."

La mâchoire d'Harry réagit plus vite que le reste de son corps, son cerveau cherchait encore à remettre de l'ordre et n'était pas disponible pour l'instant.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous pouvons nous inquiéter des formalités et des remerciements en marchant vers le quai ? Il serait dommage que ce brave Greg ai perdu de sa mémoire pour rien, vous en conviendrez."

Et sans attendre de réponse, le mystérieux professeur tourna les talons et parti d'un pas décidé vers les quais.

 _Marche, tu réfléchiras après._

Et avant qu'il pût y réfléchir, ses pieds suivirent le conseil...


	2. Chapitre 2

Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent sur le quai 9 3/4. La plus petite, de la taille d'un enfant, tirait derrière elle une lourde valise décrépie qui paraissait faire le double de son poids. Elle était drapée de longues robes de sorciers à capuche noir, projetant une ombre constante sur son visage peu importe l'angle par lequel la lumière arrivait. La plus grande était enveloppée d'une brume vaporeuse qui effaçait tous traits distinctifs. Elle pouvait aussi bien être un adolescent qu'un adulte, homme ou femme. Elles marchaient silencieusement côte à côte d'un pas lent et régulier, remontant le quai vers l'arrière du train.

"Un instant s'il vous plaît, je vais devoir vérifier votre identité." retentit une voix derrière eux.

Les formes s'arrêtèrent et la plus grande tourna la tête. Un homme en uniforme, coiffé d'une casquette se tenait derrière elles. Un contrôleur. Évidemment, le ministère de la magie ne permettrait pas qu'un individu louche se promène librement dans un lieu destiné à accueillir de jeunes enfants, à plus forte raison si parmi ces enfants se trouvaient la prochaine génération de nobles du pays. La silhouette brumeuse pose la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci se retourna et avec des gestes mesurés se décoiffa de sa capuche, laissant couler sur ses épaules ses cheveux aile de corbeau. La petite fille leva vers le contrôle des yeux perçants et froids, quoique vaguement agacés. Mais l'homme était un professionnel, cette fille pourrait avoir des yeux de sombral si elle voulait il ne se laisserai pas impressionner. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"À vous maintenant."

Lentement, la silhouette leva sa baguette en prenant soin de la garder tournée vers elle durant tout son mouvement, et une fois arrivée à son visage, d'une torsion du poignet elle le révéla.

Cette fois-ci, le contrôleur pâlit.

"Vous !" laissa-t-il échapper, s'étranglant à moitié sur la fin.

Abandonnant toute prétention de professionnalisme, l'homme tituba en reculant.

"Mais... Ce... Ce n'est pas... Mais vous êtes... Impossible !"

"Ce mot ne devrait jamais franchir les lèvres d'un sorcier." Dis forme la brumeuse qui possédait désormais un visage, d'un ton presque maternel à l'homme qui peinait à trouver son souffle.

"Êtes-vous... Je dois avertir..." mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'avertir qui que ce soit.

A l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce visage, la magie s'était emparée de lui, il le réalisait à présent. Tournant la tête vers la fillette, il ne put en discerner que ses yeux. Des yeux froids, d'un gris sans vie, et pourtant perçant comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie.

"Tu vas tout oublier de cet instant, tu vas faire demi-tour et tu ne seras plus capable de me voir. Mais tu n'oublieras pas ma voix, dorénavant, cette voix est la seule à qui tu obéiras." dit lentement la voix de la brume, en articulant comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant stupide mais pour qui elle éprouvait quand même un peu d'affection.

Le visage de l'homme se détendit, son regard se perdit au loin.

" _ **Oubliette**_ "

L'homme retrouva sa posture, celle de quelqu'un habitué à faire régner l'ordre. En reprenant conscience de lui-même, il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de quelque chose, mais décidant que ça n'avait surement pas d'importance, il tourna les talons et repartit finir sa ronde sur le quai.

"Veux-tu bien me ranger cette baguette jeune fille ?" lâcha en gloussant la brume qui n'avais maintenant plus de visage "Que comptais-tu en faire de toute manière ?"

"Vous protéger." répondit la petite fille d'un ton monocorde.

"Délicate attention, mais je n'ai nullement besoin de ta protection." soupir "Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour tes yeux."

Un mouvement de baguette vers le visage de l'enfant, et ses yeux se colorèrent d'un noir aussi profond que ses cheveux mais gardent néanmoins des reflets argentés.

Un autre soupir.

"C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant, il va falloir que tu fasses attention quand tu utiliseras ta magie, puisque nos deux pouvoirs ne peuvent pas interagir, ils reprendront leur couleur." la forme floue secoua la tête lentement et dit "Tu connais ta mission ?"

"J'identifie ma cible, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour en apprendre le plus possible dessus, si possible j'essaie de m'en rapprocher et je vous rapporte tout ce que je découvre. Je ne prends pas d'initiatives sans vous avoir consulté et si quelqu'un s'interpose je l'élimine."

"Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te faire remarquer !" un soupire plus profond cette fois-ci avec une pointe d'agacement "Mais je t'enverrai de l'aide, quelqu'un qui pourra te débarrasser des gêneurs, et je serais là, bien qu'il serait préférable qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. N'oublies pas cependant ceci, personne ne doit s'en emparer avant toi, quoi qu'il arrive!"

"Compris." approuva la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête

"Parfait alors, je te laisse, j'ai des choses à préparer pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Les élèves devraient arriver dans deux heures, fonds toi dans la masse et ne te fais pas remarquer."

Sur quoi la forme disparu. La petite fille leva les yeux vers l'horloge. 9h00. Elle marcha en silence vers la queue du train, jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier que le contrôleur ne regardait pas dans sa direction et sauta dans le dernier wagon.

* * *

Harry trottait en tirant sur la poignée de sa valise pour rester à hauteur de l'homme en gris.

"Monsieur ?"

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est, l'œil désapprobateur qu'il baissa vers Harry sans s'arrêter de marcher et sans tourner la tête.

Une sensation bizarre de tension se répandit dans tout son être. Il sentait un léger chatouillement au niveau de son front.

"Je veux dire, professeur ?"

La tension disparu aussi brutalement qu'elle était venu, mais pas l'impression de chatouilles.

"Jeune homme ?"

"Heu... Merci. Pour tout à l'heure je veux dire. Et de me guider, aussi."

"Inutile de me remercier, je ferais un bien piètre professeur, si je laissais mes élèves subir ce genre de mauvais traitements."

"Ah... Merci quand même."

Le professeur n'ajoute rien, et Harry, ne sachant quoi dire l'imita.

Ils marchèrent donc en silence jusqu'au quai 9.

 _OK, jusque-là je connais._

Harry était vraiment curieux de voir comment accéder au quai 9 _3/4_ ; après avoir vu le professeur en action, il était évident qu'il fallait prouver être un sorcier pour accéder au train des sorciers. Une fois qu'on l'avait compris, ça devenait l'évidence même.

Il laissait donc le professeur ouvrir la marche en tâchant de faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, tout est gardant un œil sur l'homme devant lui. Arrivé au quai numéro 9, le professeur ne ralentit pas et se contenta d'avancer vers...

"Heu, professeur ?"

L'homme ne ralentissait toujours pas. Peut-être avait-il des troubles de vision ?

"Professeur c'est un mu... PROFESSEUR ATTENTI..."

Le professeur venait de traverser un mur.

LE PROFESSEUR VENAIT TRAVERSER UN MUR.

 _OK. On ne panique pas._

 _Même pas un peu ?_

 _Non._

 _Il a traversé un mur quand même !_

 _C'est un sorcier, quand même._

 _Oh._

 _Comme tu dis._

 _Et je fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _On le suit, je suppose._

 _Et comment je m'y prend ?_

 _Réfléchissons, il doit forcément y avoir un un truc, genre, un passage secret que seuls les sorciers peuvent utiliser. Mais comment l'ouvrir ? Et comment le passage fait la différence entre les sorciers et les non-sorciers ? Je n'ai pas entendu le professeur dire de mot de passe secret ou utiliser de formule magique, donc, qu'est-ce qui le différencie de, disons, Greg?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Baguette !_

Évidemment, le professeur avait dû utiliser sa baguette pendant qu'Harry était trop paniqué pour le remarquer ! La réponse une fois de plus paraissait évidente, une fois qu'on l'avait comprise. Harry sortit donc sa baguette. Il la gardait dans sa manche, fixée à son bras par deux élastiques. Ça lui semblait l'endroit idéal.

Il la tint fermement, et...

Et ensuite ? Il ne connaissait pas de formules magiques, à plus forte raison celle qui ouvre les passages secrets réservés aux sorciers.

La solution devait forcément être accessible à un nouvel élève, puisque, sans l'intervention du professeur Quirrell, il se serait retrouvé seul pour la résoudre - quoique même avec l'intervention du professeur Quirrell il se retrouvait seul, mais c'était un détail.

Donc, il fallait que sa baguette lui ouvre le chemin, et il devait utiliser quelque chose de simple.

Pendant un instant, l'idée de foncer tête baissée sans le mur lui parut tentante. Mais c'était complètement stupide, personne de sain d'esprit ne demanderai à un enfant de foncer tête baissée dans un mur.

 _Le temps passe, n'oublions pas le train !_

 _Un problème à la fois, si tu veux bien. Et si tu es si pressé, aide moi à trouver la solution au lieu de râler_

 _Pourquoi pas "sésame ouvres toi" ou "abracadabra"?_

 _Tu n'as pas mieux ?_

 _"Mël-lòn" ?_

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou pire..._

 _Quoique tu décides, fais le vite, le train magique ne va pas nous attendre éternellement !_

Harry détestait quand son côté rationnel lui mettait la pression.

Bras tendu, baguette pointée vers le mur, Harry essayait de se concentrer. Pour faire de la magie on était censé faire ça, non ? Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un son n'en sorti.

À vrai dire, il se sentait plutôt ridicule comme ça, et crier "abracadabra" dans une gare bondée ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'invraisemblance de la situation. Mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire, il avait déjà échoué au premier test, il ne pouvait pas manquer celui-ci, et tant pis si ça voulait dire être ridicule.

"Abra..."

Juste un murmure, ça ne suffisait pas.

"Abr..."

Il faillit s'étrangler.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il fallait qu'il y croie, IL ALLAIT FAIRE DE LA MAGIE !

Il réajusta ses lunettes, se teint droit et pris une grande inspiration.

" ** _ABRACADAB_** _"

"Voulez-vous bien ranger ceci jeune homme !"

Harry cacha en vitesse sa main dans son dos et se retourna vivement, le visage rouge de honte, pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait interpellé. C'était une femme rousse qui poussait un chariot rempli de bagages. Autour d'elle se chamaillent une tribu de petits roux -sûrement ses enfants.

"Je n'allais pas..."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il devait se défendre. Puis il se demandait si c'était des sorciers.

 _Et pourquoi un humain grondait un enfant parce qu'il pointe un inoffensif bout de bois vers un mur ?_

"Si un membre du ministère te voyais essayer de faire de la magie en plein jour, sous les yeux de mordus, tu te ferais renvoyer de Poudlard plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quiddich !"

C'était un des roux qui avait parlé. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, son clone parfait surgit de derrière lui pour continuer.

"Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font à ceux qui enfreignent la loi au ministère..."

"Surtout pour ce qui est de sorts jetés à des moduls !"

"Mais je n'allais pas..." Tenta de rectifier Harry, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il devait se défendre ; que pouvait bien être un moldu ?

"Ça c'est à toi de le prouver..."

"... et pendant ce temps tu subiras les supplices des donjons du ministère..."

"... qui sont _presque_ aussi horribles que ceux d'Azkaban..."

"... d'ailleurs notre père y travaille..."

"... et il raconte que_"

"Non mais vous n'avez pas fini de raconter des idioties !" Les interrompis leur mère d'une voix dure, "Ne fait pas attention à eux, le ministère n'enfermerait jamais un enfant dans un donjon ! Et il n'y a même pas de donjons au ministère !"

Harry eu quand même du mal à avaler sa salive.

"Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se servir de la magie n'importe comment !"

Elle lui jetait à présent un regard sévère. Visiblement elle attendait une réponse.

"Oui madame, bien sûr Madame."

"Bien," dit-elle en souriant, "ça ira pour cette fois mon garçon."

"C'est ce qu'elle a dit au dernier aussi, et le soir même..."

"Les agents du ministère frappaient à sa porte..."

"Et là mon vieux..."

"Silence vous deux ! Ça suffit les âneries vous allez rater le train !"

D'un regard elle les fit taire, et toute la tribu se mit en rang.

"Disparaissez de ma vue, et je ne veux plus vous voir avant Noël, est ce que c'est clair ?"

Cette dernière remarque était surtout dirigée vers les jumeaux qui décidèrent en même temps que leurs lacets avaient besoin d'être resserrés.

"Bon, Ronald, tu y vas ?"

Le dénommé était dans la lune. À l'appel de son nom, il tira sur sa valise et parti en direction du mur.

"N'oublies pas de nous écrire !"

Un hochement de tête sans se retourner et, sans un mot il se mit à courir... La tête la première... Vers le mur... Qui l'engloutit sans un bruit.

"Maintenant à vous Fred et Georges."

"Maman, c'est moi Fred."

"Et moi c'est George."

"Franchement, même pas capable de reconnaître ses propres enfants."

"Je vous jure, et ça se dit notre mère."

"Toujours est-il" dit elle, ignorant leur réprimandes "que si jamais vous trouvez le moyen de vous faire renvoyer, je vous jure que je vous inscrit à Dumstrang !"

"Mais oui ma chère maman."

"On sera sage comme des images."

"C'est promis" dirent-ils en cœur.

"J'espère bien ! Maintenant filez !"

Et eux aussi se mirent à courir vers le mur. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le traverser. Le dernier membre de la tribu, une petite fille rousse assise sur le porte bagage, se mit à pleurer. Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter, et se retournèrent un sourire sournois aux lèvres, pour admirer leur œuvre. La petite fille avait le visage entièrement rouge et de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles.

"Le prototype numéro neuf est apparemment une réussite totale."

"En effet, j'espère résultats sont mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. "

"Les garçons !"

Sur quoi ils s'en furent avant de subir la colère de leur mère.

* * *

 _Bon, c'est à nous je suppose._

 _Il y a une petite fille qui pleure._

 _Ce qui est triste je le concède, mais c'est un problème que peut régler l'adulte qui en a la responsabilité, nous avons un train à prendre._

 _Il y a une petite qui pleure._

Harry avait l'habitude d'avoir deux parties de lui-même dont l'avis diverge sur un sujet ; la plupart du temps elles en débattaient jusqu'à tomber d'accord. Mais dans le cas présent il était clair qu'un des deux parti ne cherchais pas à discuter, ce qui étais rare, et jamais bon signe.

 _On ne vas pas s'occuper de tous les enfants qui pleurent ! Surtout pas quand ils ont un parent juste à côté !_

 _Il y a une petite fille qui pleure._

 _Écoutes, ignorons le, il n'est clairement pas fonctionnel, le train ne va pas attendre !_

 _IL Y A UNE PETITE FILLE QUI PLEURE !_

Harry se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre un mur pour les faire taire, mais il doutait que le plus proche se montre très coopératif.

 _Il y a une petite fille qui pleure !_

 _Train !_

 _Elle PLEURE !_

 _Le TRAIN !_

Et zut.

"Est-ce que... tu vas bien ?"

Harry détestait ne pas écouter sa voix rationnelle, mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait juste d'une personnalité imaginaire dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ou faire grève s'il l'ignorait.

La petite fille écarta les mains de son visage et regarda Harry qui s'était accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur ; une substance rouge et visqueuse dégoulinant de son visage, mais Harry parvenait tout de même à voir les taches de rousseur sur ses joues. Elle soutient son regard durant une seconde puis se cacha à nouveau derrière ses mains et pleura encore plus fort en baragouinant des propos incompréhensibles. Sa mère se rapprocha et la serra contre elle.

"Ça va aller, Ginny, ne t'en fais pas... Ils vont m'entendre ces deux-là !"

"Babaaaan, li va pluuuuuu" donna l'intéressée pour seule réponse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne suis pas sûre... "

"Il da bris de beurre !"

"Ginny, tu_" Tanta-t-elle.

"Babil terreur !" s'époumona la fillette.

"Un baril de beurre ?" hasarda Harry qui commençait à douter de sa possible utilité.

 _Je te l'avais dit._

"Non, je crois qu'elle parle de..." commença-t-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder Harry d'un regard... troublé ? Elle tendit la main vers lui...

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

... Vers son front...

 ** _DANGER !_**

Mais Harry eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière... Qu'une main douce lui écarta délicatement la frange qui lui tombait presque dans les yeux.

"Ça explique tout..." dit la femme avec un sourire.

Du point de vue de Harry ça n'expliquait rien du tout, au contraire, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'il voyait aujourd'hui, et il y avait un côté rassurant dans l'idée qu'au moins une des personnes présentes avait la situation en main.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire mon garçon, mais c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir essayé. Files, le train ne t'attendra pas."

Harry hésita une seconde, il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer et qu'il l'avait raté. Mais il finit par hocher la tête, attraper sa valise, et foncer les yeux fermés dans un mur de brique.

Quand le mur l'avala, la petite Ginny osa enlever ses mains de son visage. Elle pleurait de moins en moins, mais ne s'arrêtait pas complètement.

"C'était lui maman ! C'était lui !"

"Oui ma chérie, c'était lui."

"C'était Harry Potter ! Harry Potter m'a vue avec de la confiture sur le visage ! Je veux mourir !" et elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Neuf trois quart

Harry s'était attendu à ressentir... quelque chose en traversant le mur; quelque chose lui disant qu'il était passé de l'autre côté et qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Mais apparemment les sorciers ne voyaient pas l'utilité d'une telle chose, et il arriva... Exactement ce qui arrive quand des enfants se mettent à courir les yeux fermés.

"Hé ! Atten..."

"Ouch !"

Suivi du bruit de deux corps pré-pubères se percutant violemment avant de s'étaler l'un sur l'autre au sol.

"Mais lâches moi !"

"J'essaie... désolé, je AÏÏÏE ! Ne mords pas !"

"Mais j'ai rien fait moi !"

"Hahaha, haha, Fred... Ta... Hahaha... Valise s'est... Ouv... Ouv. Hahaha!"

"Hihihi... Croutard... Hi hi... Rev... Revi... Hihihi, hi hi... Ici !"

"Mais faîtes quelque chose vous deux !"

Les jumeaux, particulièrement de bonne humeur, ne rirent aux éclats que pendant une demi-minute avant de les aider à se dépêtrer de leur méli-mélo de valises renversées, cage à oiseau (avec un hibou vivant dedans !) et de robes de sorcier, ce qui laissa à Harry le temps de s'excuser une bonne douzaine de fois et au dénommé Ronald de geindre en agitant les bras, tout en déversant une suite de propos incompréhensibles au sujet de vengeance et des sous-vêtements d'un certain Martin.

Une fois sur pieds, Harry s'apprêtaient à se répandre en excuses, mais il remarqua bien vite que les rouquins ne lui prêtaient guère attention. La tête de Ronald était en feu, littéralement. Ou presque ; ses taches de rousseur, ses cheveux roux carotte et le rouge qui s'était allumé sur son visage lui donnait une impression plutôt réussie de début de combustion spontané.

"Je suis sûr que c'est de votre faute !"

"Bien sûr Ronnounet, tout ce qui t'arrive de drôle est de la faute de tes méchants grands frères..."

"Et puis c'est nous qui t'avons dit de rester debout à l'endroit même où déboulent en courant tous les jeunes sorciers de Grande Bretagne."

L'argument, pourtant pertinent, ne semblait pas convaincre... _Ronnounet_?

"À d'autre, j'ai vu le regard que vous avez échangé en sortant du mur, vous prépariez un mauvais coup !"

"Oh, ça c'est sûrement à cause du mauvais tour qu'ils ont fait à ta sœur..." Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Pourtant les Dursley lui avait bien fait rentrer dans le crâne, de façon presque littérale, qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste silencieux tant que son intervention n'était pas réclamée. Mais parfois, souvent dans les pires moments, il lui échappait une remarque qu'il regrettait amèrement par la suite. Heureusement, _Ronnounet_ ne lui lança pas le regard annonciateur de tempête auquel il s'attendait ; il avait visiblement d'autres soucis en ce moment.

"QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À GINNY !?"

"Doucement Rony, tu vas attirer l'attention de tout le quai !"

"Et puis tu nous connais, on ne lui ferai jamais rien de _vraiment_ grave !"

Même si cet argument paru à Harry beaucoup moins rationnel que le précédent, il sembla satisfaire Rony, ou en tout cas son visage retrouva une teinte normale, même si ces yeux lançaient encore des éclairs. La partie rationnelle du cerveau d'Harry parut revenir au contrôle, car il parvient à se retenir de mentionner les pleurs de la fillette. Ou en tout cas il n'en eu pas le temps car au même moment un porte bagage chargé le percuta violemment par l'arrière, le projetant à nouveau sur Rony-Ronald-Ronnounet, qui cette fois-ci parvient à ne pas s'effondrer. Tout du moins, pas avant que le contenu du chariot décide de rejoindre l'embrassade improvisée.

"Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'on me l'enlève !"

"Je suis désolé !"

"Je suis désolé !"

Pendant un instant Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête trop fort, ou s'il avait juste imaginé l'écho. Ce n'est qu'après que les jumeaux finirent de s'étouffer de rire, plusieurs "on te l'avait bien dit", une autre combustion spontanée, et qu'il fut remis sur pied qu'il remarqua le garçon joufflu à qui appartenait le chariot.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! Dit Rony-Ronald-Ronninounet sur le point d'exploser."

"Je suis désolé, repris le joufflu, je ne vous avais pas vu..."

"Pas la peine de t'excuser, dit Harry, on n'aurait pas dû rester dans le passage. Ce n'est pas de sa faute Ron..."

Harry avait failli l'appeler Ronnounet, mais c'était rattrapé à temps.

"Hey! On n'a pas dégnomé de jardin ensemble, que je sache !"

"Désolé..." Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de phrase, "c'est juste..."

 _Inventes quelques chose, vite !_

C'était généralement la partie rationnelle d'Harry qui trouvait les solutions à ce genre de problème.

"C'est juste... Que c'est plus facile à retenir que Ronald..."

 _C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?_

 _Tu as dit vite, j'ai fait au mieux_

 _Génial, il va me détester maintenant. Je n'ai mis les pieds dans le monde des sorciers que depuis trois minutes et je me suis déjà fait un ennemi_

 _Tu n'as pas l'impression de dramatiser un peu ?_

 _Quoi ? Attends un peu. Tu vas voir, il va s'énerver et dire..._

"Ça me plaît bien _Ron_ !"

 _Oh!_

 _Oui, ça me semble être la réaction approprié monsieur la drama-queen_

Harry se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait appelé son cousin _Dud_. Il avait fallu appeler les pompiers pour le faire descendre de l'arbre où il s'était réfugié. Et Dudley avait quand même fini par le tabasser.

"Regardes çà George, notre petit Ronnounet ce fait des amis ! Lança un des jumeaux."

"Comme il est mignon quand il s'y met !" Renchérit son comparse.

"Mais vous allez la fermer à la fin !" Contra Ronald, avant de se lancer à leur poursuite.

 _Ce Ronald a l'aire d'être le genre de personne à s'enflammer d'abord et à réfléchir ensuite_

 _Ils forment un bon trio comique_

 _C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre leçon à tirer de cette histoire_

 _Il vaut mieux être enfant unique ?_

 _Très drôle, mais tu ne réussiras pas à détourner la conversation, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir._

Harry savait que lorsque son côté rationnel lui faisait la morale, il devait ensuite promettre de faire des choses désagréables. Il en grimaçait d'avance.

 _Tu vas me dire qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sans les connaître ?_

 _Nan, "Ron" est définitivement un idiot, je voulais te faire remarquer que j'avais raison depuis le début ! S'il faut bien retenir quelque chose de cette histoire, c'est de ne jamais hésiter à remettre en question tes schémas mentaux préétablis, les étrangers peuvent toujours te surprendre._

 _Et où est passé le "espères le meilleur mais prépares toi au pire" que tu m'as forcé à répéter une dizaine de fois juste pour être sûr que je ne l'oublie pas ?_

 _Tu as l'impression d'avoir espéré le meilleur possible dans cette situation ? Tu t'es laissé impressionné par ta rencontre avec "Greg" et tu as laissé ta peur prendre le dessus sur ta faculté à raisonner. Un simple regard suffit à comprendre que "Ron" se classe dans la catégorie des chiens qui aboient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne sont prêts à mordre : inoffensif_

 _Donc je l'appelle "Ron" à partir de maintenant ?_

 _Il a dit que ça lui plaisait, non ? Et puis__

"Je m'appelle Neville."

Le joufflu tendait une main tremblante mais décidée à Harry. Il avait complètement oublié la présence du garçon. À le regarder de plus près, il avait le mot transparent écrit sur le front.

 _Je suppose que lui aussi entre dans la catégorie inoffensif ?_

 _Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais oui, sans la moindre hésitation_

On n'avait encore jamais tendu la main à Harry, au littéral comme au figuré - à part le professeur Quirrel un peu plus tôt. Harry décida donc de l'ajouter aussi à la catégorie sympathique. Il lui serra la main.

"Enchanté, et désolé pour tes valises."

"Pas la peine, elles étaient instables de toutes façon."

Une dame assez âgée mais pas encore "vieille" les regardait tous les deux avec l'air attendri.

"Je te laisse avec ton nouvel ami Nevy, n'oublies pas de m'écrire."

Pendant une seconde l'interpellé paru complètement paniquer, avant de se rappeler qu'il était _un-grand-garçon-qui-pouvait-aller-jusqu'à-son-train-sans-que-sa-maman-ne-l'accompagne_ et ne retrouve un semblant d'assurance qui, paraissait à tout moment sur le point de se briser.

Avant de s'en aller elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Neville qui rougit instantanément -mais ne protesta pas- et agita sa baguette en direction du tas de bagages. L'air paru onduler autour de celles-ci, leur image devient une masse floue un instant avant de se stabiliser. À la place de la demi-douzaine de valises et de sacs il n'y avait plus qu'une seule valise, à peine plus encombrante que celle de Harry et un petit sac servant au transport des animaux. Elle n'avait pas dit abracadabra et il n'y avait eu ni "pouf" sonore ni explosion de fumée rose, mais ça restait impressionnant, bien plus que les spectacles de prestidigitation qu'Harry avait vu à la télévision.

"Fermes la bouche mon garçon, tu vas avaler une mouche," lui dit-elle dans un grand sourire. "Je devine que tu as été élevé par des moldus ?"

Si le mot était aussi péjoratif qu'il en avait l'air, il pouvait clairement s'appliquer aux Dursley.

"Heu... Oui madame."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors à ta place j'économiserai mon souffle, car tu verras des choses bien plus surprenantes que ce petit tour."

Et durant l'espace d'une seconde elle eut la même expression que Fred et George. Mais ça ne dura pas plus longtemps car la seconde suivante elle avait disparu. Au sens propre. Un instant encore elle était là, et puis "whoosh" plus rien.

"Elle a disparu ! Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle n'est plus là !"

"Bah oui, elle a transplané, tu viens?"

Apparemment c'était un événement assez courant pour qu'un jeune sorcier ne mérite pas qu'on y attache de l'importance.

 _Message reçu, inutile d'avoir le souffle coupé toutes les deux secondes, j'ai quitté le domaine du normal. Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin des concepts d'impossible et d'improbable pendant quelques temps._

Harry marchait en silence en ruminants ce qu'il avait appris des dernières minutes, tout en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien arriver ensuite. Si l'improbable devenait la norme, ce qui lui paraît le moins probable est sur de se réaliser -logiquement- donc quel était la chose à laquelle il s'étendait le moins ?

"Et sinon, comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda Neville

Harry se reteint de sursauter. Neville arrivait si bien à effacer sa propre présence qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il marchait à côté de lui.

 _Il y a quelque chose de surnaturel chez cet enfant, magique ou pas._

"Désolé, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des introductions donc excuses-moi si je ne fais pas les choses comme il faut."

Neville hocha la tête distraitement tout en regardant sa boîte à chat.

"Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Po_"

"Trevor !"

"Heu... Non, je m'appelle vraiment Harry !"

"Pas toi ! Mon crapaud, Trevor, il s'est sauvé, regarde !"

Neville lui mit sa boîte juste sous le nez et en effet elle était vide.

"Ne t'en fait pas il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, je peux t'aider à... Tu as bien dit crapaud ?"

"Oui, c'est mon oncle qui me l'a offert quand j'ai été admis à Poulard. Il n'arrête pas de se sauver !"

 _Un crapaud. C'est un peu cliché mais loin d'être la chose la plus bizarre de la journée._

"Il ne doit pas être loin, viens, je vais t'aider à le_"

"Toi ! " s'écria une voix inconnue juste à côté d'eux

Neville et Harry tournèrent au même moment la tête vers la source de celle-ci ; un jeune garçon en robe de sorciers qui observait tous les deux depuis la porte du wagon le plus proche. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient marché au point de se retrouver juste à côté du train.

Lui et Neville se regardèrent, visiblement pensant tous les que l'autre était le destinataire de cette altercations, puis dans un mouvement synchronisé se retournèrent vers le jeune garçon. Il avait les cheveux blond, presque blanc, des yeux gris qui s'accordaient avec son teint pale et avais l'air de se retenir de sauter sur place.

"Toi !" insista le garçon en s'avançant vers eux, "tu es **Harry Potter**!"

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Harry eu l'impression que toute la gare fit silence dans la seconde qui suivi. Au loin il vit les trois rouquins arrêter de courir et se retourner dans leur direction -ou plutôt Fred et Georges s'arrêtèrent de courir, allez savoir pourquoi Ron sembla penser qu'il pouvait à la fois courir _et_ regarder en arrière et, naturellement, il percuta ses frères à pleine vitesse et tout ce beau monde s'étala sur le sol. Harry s'apprêtait à demander à Neville ce qu'il se passait mais, celui-ci le regardait la bouche ouverte avec des yeux ronds.

 _Ça ne me dit rien de bon..._

"Harry Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici, bien que j'aurais dû m'en douter à y repenser. Je suis Draco Malfoy, mais ça tu le sais déjà, ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance."

Harry avait l'impression que le garçon parlait plus fort que nécessaire. Son discours sonnait légèrement... Faux ? Comme s'il s'était entraîné à le réciter devant sa glace pendant une semaine. Son ton paraissait trop mesuré, des gestes trop théâtraux. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il y a une semaine Harry lui-même ne savait pas qu'il serait ici aujourd'hui, comment ce garçon l'aurais su ?

Draco lui tendit la main un poil trop vite pour que cela paraisse naturel. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était forcé de prendre cette main, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il aurait voulu fuir, appeler à l'aide, se retrouver n'importe où mais pas ici. Mais là présence de cette main était trop oppressante, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être cerné, fuir était inutile. Il n'y avait personne à appeler à l'aide non plus et il ne savait pas disparaître comme la mère de Neville.

Il tendit lentement la main, s'attendant presque à ce que celle de Draco se transforme en serpent et le morde. Il vit ses doigts pales se refermer sur sa main au ralenti, l'enserrant dans un étau.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Harry ne ressenti rien de plus que la sensation normale de la main d'un garçon de onze ans dans la sienne.

"Je comprends que tu sois surpris, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être timide avec moi. Les Potters seront toujours amis des Malfoys."

 _Quoi ?_

Tout ça allait trop vite pour Harry.

"Viens, je vais te montrer ma cabine."

Et sans lui lâcher la main Draco le tira dans le train.

"Crabbe, Goyle, montez la valise de monsieur Potter."

Deux molosses sortirent de l'ombre de Draco et s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Harry eu à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Sur le quai, un garçon joufflu le regardait comme s'il se faisait enlever par le croque-mitaines.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Dans l'antre du Serpent

Draco avait une cabine privée à l'arrière du train. Apparemment même chez les sorciers, être riche permettait d'obtenir certains avantages, et Draco tenait à ce que tout le monde sache que, peu importe qui vous étiez, sa famille était plus riche que la vôtre. Il avait d'ailleurs désigné à Harry le siège en face du sien. Ils étaient assis côté fenêtre, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle gardaient la porte - Harry ne savait pas pourquoi - si bien que la distance entre les deux duos ne pouvait être plus grande, leur fournissant autant d'intimité que leur permettait la cabine. Le message était clair.

 _Ce ne sont pas ses amis, il les traite comme des hommes à tout faire. Ça ou il veut qu'on se sente spécial à ses yeux, comme s'il nous faisait une immense faveur._

 _Tu as oublié de prendre de en compte le fait qu'il contrôle la seule sortie, quoi qu'il décide de me faire, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper._

 _Alors la priorité est de ne pas lui donner de raisons de s'en prendre à nous._

Draco avait sûrement remarqué le regard de Harry vers la porte ;

"Ne t'en fait pas, père me les a offert pour mon anniversaire, ils sont loyaux. Quoi que tu dises ici, ils ne le répéterons pas."

 _Quoi ?_

 _Il vient de te dire qu'on lui avait offert des personnes pour son anniversaire._

 _Dans quel genre de monde on offre des gens en cadeau ?_

 _Ce sont sûrement des sbires._

 _Des sbires ? Comme les méchants de cartoon ?_

 _Ça peut nous paraître étrange, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une société isolée du monde moderne possède la même culture, il se peut qu'ici ils fonctionnent selon un système féodal ou quelque chose du genre. Jouons le jeu pour l'instant._

Harry se demanda comment il réagirait s'il était le personnage d'un roman où cette situation était normale. Quelle était la réplique qui viendrai logiquement après celle-là ?

"Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux, mais je crois en ta parole Malfoy."

Il avait essayé de garder un ton neutre, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de trembler à la fin. En s'entendant prononcer ces paroles à voix haute, il s'était demandé s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. C'est ce qu'aurait dit un personnage d'un roman de fantasy, mais personne ne parlait comme ça dans la vrai vie, Draco n'allait jamais croire que...

"Tu as ma parole, en mon nom et celui de ma famille."

 _Ok, à ce point la blague cesse d'être drôle._

 _Puisque ce monde a décidé de jouer selon ses propres règles, autant laisser tomber et embrasser la folie, non?_

 _Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus sur les intentions de Draco, mieux vaut rester prudent tout de même_

Harry essaya de s'imaginer devenir _Fitz-Chevalerie Longvoyant_ , un personnage beaucoup plus adapté à la situation.

"Maintenant qu'on a pris soin des formalités, appelles moi Draco."

Goyle s'étrangla, mais fit de son mieux pour rester silencieux. Draco ne parut pas le remarquer.

"D'accord, appelons-nous par nos prénoms. Je dois quand même te demander, étais-tu sincère quand tu as annoncé que nos familles seraient toujours amies?" c'était un peu direct comme approche, mais Harry était trop nerveux pour en imaginer une plus subtile.

"Bien sûr!" s'empressa de répondre Draco en hochant la tête, "Désolé pour cette mise en scène, mais il faut bien mettre les formes pour les gens du commun, tu sais ce que c'est."

Harry ne savait pas, mais il hocha quand même la tête. "Je vois... Alors ainsi soit-il, je te considère désormais comme un allié."

Draco sourit.

 _Il aurai dû avoir l'air un peu moins extatique pour rester dans son rôle, là on dirait juste un enfant à qui on a promis une sucrerie._

 _Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux arrêter d'avoir peur de lui?_

 _On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut, ni si on peut lui faire confiance ; tout ceci peut très bien être une mise en scène visant à te faire baisser ta garde_

 _Mais pourquoi il ferait ça? Il n'a pas l'air si méchant - mis à part ses sbires - on dirait juste un gosse de riche qui a l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il veut._

 _La question est pourquoi il te veut TOI. Et souviens toi de l'histoire avec Donovan Conroy, ce n'est pas parce que les gens t'accueillent avec un sourire qu'ils n'ont pas une idée derrière la tête._

 _Dans ce cas, je devrais me méfier de Neville aussi, non ?_

Non.

Harry et sa part rationnelle arrivèrent à la même conclusion un quart de seconde après que la question fut posée. Même dans une dimension parallèle où être méchant serait la norme, Neville ne pourrait tout simplement pas être une menace. C'était absurde.

"Harry?"

A l'appel de son nom il reporta son attention sur Draco.

"Ça va? Tu regardais dans le vide et l'expression de ton visage n'arrêtait pas de changer."

Harry se senti rougir un instant mais se ressaisit. Fitz Chevalerie ne rougissait pas pour si peu.

"Ne fait pas attention, je fais ça parfois quand je réfléchi."

"C'est quand même un peu effrayant, on aurais dit deux personnes partageant le même corps..."

Harry devait changer de sujet, vite.

"Ça me fait penser..."

 _Quelque chose, vite._

"Tu..."

 _Vite, vite, vite, n'importe quoi!_

"Comment m'as-tu reconnu?"

Draco leva un sourcil.

"Que veux-tu dire? Tu n'étais pas déguisé."

"D'accord, mais, comment savais-tu à quoi je ressemblais ? Comment as-tu même su qui j'étais ? Je veux dire, d'où est-ce que tu me connais ?"

Crabbe laissa échapper un rire gras, mais se tû sur un regard de Draco.

"Harry, toute l'Angleterre magique sait qui tu es."

 _Attends, quoi ?_

"Attends, quoi ?"

Le regard Draco se durcit, comme si Harry lui avait fait une mauvaise blague particulièrement vexante. Harry eu du mal à avaler sa saliver. La tension dura une seconde entière, avant de laisser place à une expression de franche surprise.

"Tu... tu ne mens pas. Tu ne sais vraiment pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui tu es." dit Draco d'une voix sans timbre "Pourtant tu sais qui sont les Malfoys, tu sais la valeur du nom de ma famille mais tu ne connais pas celle de du tien... Comment..?"

Harry s'efforça de ne pas ciller.

 _Laissons le croire qu'il avait du pouvoir sur nous, la renommée de sa famille est trop importante pour lui, tant qu'il croit qu'il est grand à nos yeux, qu'il est important, nous avons un avantage sur lui._

"Père avait entendu des rumeurs, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles pouvaient être vrai. Tu as vraiment été élevé par des moldus ?"

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'étaient les modus et ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer pour un idiot devant Draco, un ignorant peut-être, mais pas un idiot, pas maintenant.

"Je pense que tu devrais me dire tout ce que tu sais, s'il te plait Draco, au nom de notre amitié, il faut que je sache."

Un ton légèrement implorant pour qu'il se sente supérieur et une l'allusion à leur prétendue amitié, assez récente pour être facilement remise en question. Si Draco voulait garder Harry il était obligé de tout lui dire, le message était clair. C'était un pari risqué mais si Harry avait bien cerné sa personnalité Draco allait forcément mordre à l'hameçon.

 _Pas sûr, on ne sais pas la valeur qu'a une promesse faite au nom de sa famille ici, si ça se trouve, on viens de se déclarer son vassal à vie._

Harry n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était trop tard. Il s'efforça de regarder Draco dans les yeux sans rien laisser transparaître.

"C'est d'accord."

Et Draco lui raconta tout. La guerre qui avait mis le monde des sorciers à feu et à sang, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui avec une armée d'une douzaine de Mangemorts avait fait régner la terreur sur tout le pays, les familles nobles obligées de s'associer à lui pour ne pas voir leur nom disparaître, Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phoenix qui avaient formé une résistance et avaient réussi à ralentir la chute du pays mais pas à la stopper, et, alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner la guerre, sans qu'on ne saches pourquoi, _le_ _maître_ avait décidé de se rendre en personne chez les Potter pour tous les tuer. Ils n'étaient pas les plus puissants, ou les plus utiles de l'ordre, mais allez savoir pourquoi il avait décidé qu'ils devaient mourir. Et, alors qu'ils auraient tous dû mourir dans des cris de douleur, la mère de Harry choisi de se sacrifier, et au prix de sa vie et de son amour elle réussit, sans qu'on sache comment à protéger leur bébé du sort de mort, le plus redoutable des sortilèges interdis qui tue instantanément celui qu'il touche. Le sort rebondit alors sur le bébé, ne lui laissant qu'une cicatrice au front et tuant celui qui l'avait lancé. Et ce fut la fin de la guerre, un bébé avait sauvé le monde, et ce bébé c'était Harry.

"Tu représentes un symbole d'espoir pour tous les sorciers Harry Potter, celui de la délivrance contre les forces du mal, tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu deviennent un genre de Héros! D'ailleurs, en tuant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tu as vengé plusieurs familles nobles, ce qui en fait légalement une de ta famille, même si c'était déjà une des familles de sorciers les plus anciennes. Et tu dois savoir que sa tête était mise à prix très chère dans plusieurs pays ! Celles d'Angleterre ont déjà été versé à ton coffre, sûrement, mais si tu vas réclamer ton dû à ta majorité tu risques d'être un des sorciers les plus riches d'Angleterre!"

Harry avait la tête qui tournait, tout ça, d'un coup, c'en était trop pour lui. Il passa la main dans sur son front. Il était chaud.

"Est-ce que tu sais si_" commença Harry.

Mais il réalisa que Draco ne l'écoutait plus, il fixait un point au-dessus des lunettes de Harry, Crabbe et Goyle aussi. Ils regardaient son front que sa main avait découvert de sa frange.

"Alors c'est vrai..." dit Draco, abandonnant tout air digne d'héritier d'une maison noble, écarquillant les yeux et se penchant en avant, les yeux rivés sur le front de Harry "Je n'y crois pas c'est vrai!"

Harry tâta son front de ses doigts. Il sentait la cicatrice familière que sa tante le forçait à cacher derrière ses cheveux parce qu'elle la trouvait sinistre.

 _Alors c'est de là qu'elle vient._

"Est-ce que je peux..." commença Draco, sa main entamant un mouvement ascendant dans la direction d'Harry, mais il se reteint à temps, sans doute en remarquant les regards de ses laquais qui s'étaient eux aussi rapproché pour mieux voir. Ils les remis à leur place d'un regard dur, avant de se retourner vers Harry, une fois leur intimité de façade restaurée.

"Excuses les, ils manquent encore de manières, mais ils savent tenir leurs langues." lâcha Draco d'un ton froid, destiné à faire sentir à ses servants qu'ils l'avaient déçu.

"Ne t'en fais pas..." comme ça Harry.

 _Que dirait Fitz ?_

"Je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur de leur... Erreur."

Il Aurait dû dire incompétence, cela aurait conforté Draco dans l'idée que Harry se considérait supérieur aux" gens du commun" et lui aurait assuré la déférence de Crabbe et Goyle - s'ils avaient été éduqués à penser que leur rôle était de servir l'élite, se placer en élite leur indiquait leur place par rapport à vous - mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Si Draco décidait de leur demander de le tabasser, ils prendront du plaisir à l'idée de remettre à sa place quelqu'un qui les avait rabaissés, et si les intentions de Draco envers Harry étaient vraiment celles qu'il prétendait, cela voulait dire que Crabbe et Goyle ne le verraient jamais comme un ami. En laissant passer une opportunité d'améliorer son statut auprès de Draco, Harry espérait que les deux "laquais" auraient assez de sympathie pour lui pour s'en tenir au minimum syndical en cas de passage à tabac, et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer une chance de se faire des alliés, même s'ils étaient les valets de Draco. Fitz aurait fait de même.

Draco ne parut pas le remarquer, pas plus que ses sbires. Mais pas de réaction du tout valait mieux qu'une réaction négative. De deux maux, choisir le moindre. Pourtant Harry avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Un détail de l'échange qui avait de l'importance, mais sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

"Dans quelle maison tu penses aller ? Pour moi ce sera Serpentard, évidemment, mais toi, le survivant, où penses-tu être trié ?" Draco avait repris la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _Il veut sûrement éviter qu'on ne s'attarde sur l'incident, il perdrait en prestige si on pensait qu'il ne les contrôle pas._

L'attitude de Draco n'était-elle qu'une immense mise en scène ? Qui était vraiment le garçon derrière son masque de noblesse et ne bonnes manières ?

"Heu... Des maisons tu dis ?"

Et pendant une seconde Harry entraperçu, derrière la façade de dédain que se devait d'afficher un noble envers un inculte, l'excitation que ressentait un petit garçon à l'idée d'étaler son savoir, de montrer à quel point il était cool et intelligent. Le masque de Draco n'était pas parfait, et au fond se lui c'était bel et bien un petit garçon qui voulait se faire bien voir, pas juste correspondre à un rôle.

 _Et si le «vrai" Draco veut que je le trouve cool, c'est que ses intentions à mon égard ne sont pas "totalement" mauvaises._

 _Pas de jugements hâtifs, ne reproduisons pas l'erreur de ce matin._

"Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard, chacune nommée d'après l'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Serpentard, Serdaigle, gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Chacune de ses maisons à pour emblème un animal et une qualité qu'affectionnait son fondateur. Les fondateurs d'ailleurs, étaient les plus grands sorciers de leur Age, et jusqu'à ce jour personne n'a pu les égaler en pouvoir. Durant la cérémonie d'ouverture chaque année à lieu une rituel de triage; on expose chaque élève de première année à un artéfact très ancien capable de déceler chez eux l'attribut qui les défini, et il décide dans quelle maison ils ont leur place. Serpentard, là où est MA place, est la maison de l'excellence et de la grandeur, c'est la maison de ceux qui ont un grand destin. Tous les autres nous méprisent pour ça, parce qu'eux n'ont pas la chance d'être des êtres d'exception, alors peu importe ce que l'un des artéfacts les plus ancien du monde de la magie peut dire, ils préfèrent se bercer d'illusions. Tu sais comme ceux du commun s'imagine qu'ils peuvent atteindre l'excellence s'ils travaillent assez dur, mais on ne peut pas berner le *Choipeau*"

"A tes souhaits."

"Ne laisse pas leur jalousie te berner, Merlin lui-même était un Serpentard et il est à ce jour le sorcier le plus célèbre de l'histoire."

Dans un coin de son esprit Harry nota une légère agitation du côté de la porte. Goyle tendit le bras à l'extérieur de la cabine et ramassa quelque chose.

"La maison Serdaigle est celle de l'intelligence"

Quelque part dans l'esprit de Harry, un signal s'alluma, mais il ne dit rien.

"C'est celle où vont ceux qui n'ont pas assez de potentiel pour être choisis à Serpentard. Ils sont doués, mais manquent d'ambition. La plus part des gens vont à Poufsouffle. C'est la maison du commun, pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Et la dernière c'est gryffondor. C'est là qu'on case les excentriques, ceux qui veulent se faire remarquer. En règle général, évite de perdre ton temps avec eux, c'est plus qu'inutile."

Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations pour une seule conversation, surtout qu'elles venaient toutes de Draco, dont l'avis était clairement biaisé, et sans oublier les deux points qui ont attiré son attention et exigeaient d'être étudiés. Mais pour l'instant Draco attendait une réponse. Il était évident qu'il attendait de Harry qu'il choisisse Serpentard. " _Tu es un symbole d'espoir_ ", " _Tout le monde attend de toi que tu sois un genre de héros_ ", " _c'est la maison de l'excellence_ ", " _pour ceux qui ont un grand destin_ ", la flatterie était évidente. Soit Draco le prenait pour un imbécile, soit il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. À moins que les sorciers aient une propension hors norme à l'orgueil.

Dire à Draco ce qu'il voulait entendre était une solution rapide, elle n'engageait à rien et consolidait l'impression qu'il avait d'avoir de l'influence sur Harry. Mais c'était un risque, si ses paroles devaient être utilisées contre lui plus tard. Cette conversation tout entière était un champ de mine sur un terrain de chasse, avec Harry dans le rôle du gibier.

"Hmm, je vois pourquoi tu as ta place à Serpentard." dit Harry pour gagner du temps.

Si la flatterie toucha Draco, il n'en montra rien, il se contenta de rester silencieux et de regarder Harry. Le silence commençait à s'étirer, au point où le regard de Draco devint de plus en plus difficile à soutenir.

"Je crois..."

Harry ne voyait toujours pas comment se sortir de cette situation

"Il me semble que..."

Même Fitz aurai eu du mal. Harry sentait qu'il commençait à rougir.

"Potter ?" était-ce l'imagination d'Harry ou La voix de Draco n'avait plus rien d'amical ?

"J'aimerai bien..." la voix d'Harry vacillait "a... aller..." il sentait la crédibilité qu'l s'était bâti s'effilocher "aller à Ser..."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Draco tourna la tête d'un air agacé,

"Goyle !" lâcha t'il.

L'intéressé hocha la tête et se leva pour ouvrir la porte de sa main gauche, tout en gardant la droite dans son dos.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui essayait d'être plus grave qu'elle ne l'était réellement

"Bonjour, ce garçon a perdu sa grenouille l'auriez-vous vu ?" demanda la voix fluette d'une fille.

Harry ne pouvait pas la voir car la carrure de Goyle prenait toute la porte, mais le son de sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un rayon de soleil en hivers. Bien-sûr. Son but n'était pas vraiment de plaire à Draco, il voulait s'en aller, fuir d'ici, quitter la compagnie de ses gens qui l'effrayaient, et peut être retrouvé celle de...

"C'est... c'est un crapaud, en fait. Il s'appelle Trevor." balbutia la voix hésitante de...

"NEVILLE !" dit Harry qui bondit presque de son siège.

Goyle se tourna légèrement vers Harry, laissant assez d'espace pour voir de l'autre côté de la porte, révélant en compagnie de Neville, dont les yeux rouges ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait pleuré, une fille d'à peu près l'âge d'Harry, aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisette. Elle se tenait bien droite devant Goyle - qui la dépassait quasiment d'une tête - faisant un bouclier de son corps comme pour protéger Neville.

"Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé Trevor ? Je suis désolé, je devais t'aider à le chercher." dit Harry en faisant un pas dans leur direction.

Mais la figure immense de Goyle ne bougea pas. Debout face à lui, Harry se sentait plus petit que jamais. L'humiliation de ce matin était encore fraîche dans son esprit et toutes ses alarmes internes s'allumèrent au même moment pour lui crier de fuir. Mais Harry resta tétanisé. Le molosse le détailla comme un chien adulte regarde un chiot malpoli puis leva les yeux vers son maître pour vérifier s'il pouvait lui infliger la correction qu'il méritait. Se faisant il tourna complètement le dos à la fille.

"Trevor !" s'exclama Neville.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Neville, puis Goyle qui n'avait pas bougé. De là où il était Harry ne voyant pas ce que Neville regardait dans le dos de Goyle, mais il entendit le croassement qui lui répondit.


	5. Chapitre 5

Goyle se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile, ne regardant que Draco et attendant un ordre. Tous les souvenirs de Harry relatifs à ce genre de situations aboutissaient à Goyle et Crabbe s'envoyant le crapaud et Neville essayant de l'attraper.

"Monsieur Goyle, " dit Draco d'une voix trainante, "quel est cette chose ?"

"Mon crapaud de compagnie monsieur."

"Vous affirmez donc que cette... chose est votre ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Dans ce cas la question est réglée, n'est-il pas ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

"Neville, tu es sûr que c'est Trevor ?" Demanda la fillette.

"Oui Hermione, Il à la même tache sur le ventre et regarde, là il s'est fait cette cicatrice en tombant de mon saaaaa..."

Goyle regardait Neville comme un molosse sur le point de mordre.

"Monsieur Malfoy a déclaré la question réglée."

"Et Neville dit que ce crapaud est le sien, insista la fillette, ton _monsieur_ n'a même pas regardé le crapaud, alors qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?"

"Tu traiterais un Malfoy de menteur ?" Demanda Draco d'une voix à la fois suave et menaçante.

"Non, s'empressa de dire Neville, mais..."

"Comment tu peux décider de ce qui est vrai ou faux, Malfoy ou qui que tu sois ?"

Draco leva un sourcil.

"Sais-tu ce que vaut ma parole jeune fille ?"

"Je suis plus vieille que toi !" s'indigna la fillette, "et je m'appelle Hermione, pas jeune fille !"

"Et bien, _jeune fille_ , tu dois bien être une sang de bourbe pour ne pas savoir qu'ici on ne remet pas en cause la parole d'un Malfoy ! Apprends donc à rester à ta place!"

"Une sang de quoi ?" Demanda Hermione, sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle était prête à s'indigner si nécessaire. Mais personne ne lui répondit, car une autre voix vint s'ajouter à la discussion on criant :

"Malfoy !"

La voix de Ron résonna dans le couloir, devenant presque menaçante, si ce n'est son ton aigu trahissant son jeune âge. Le garçon incandescent déboula en trombes dans le couloir sortant de dieu sais où et se planta devant Goyle, bousculant presque Hermione.

Harry entendit Draco murmurer : "Pas encore..."

"Bouge de là gros tas, et toi Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !"

"Porter une accusation contre un membre de la famille Malfoy est une chose très grave, tu sais Weasley ?" Draco agitait son nom de famille comme un trophée, mais Harry avait la sensation que devant Ron, c'était plutôt une cape de corrida.

"Je me fiche de ton nom de mangemort, dès qu'il y a un mauvais coup ta famille n'est jamais loin !"

"Je ne te permet pas !" Hurla Draco en se levant, très digne même dans sa colère.

La cabine paraissait de plus en plus petit avec tout le monde debout et autant de gens s'amassant devant la porte. Harry devait faire quelque chose, il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher la situation d'empirer, car si une bagarre éclatait, il se trouverai en plein milieu.

"On n'a qu'à couper le crapaud en deux."

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans le silence qui se fit instantanément.

"Comme ça ils auront chacun une moitié, et personne n'aura plus à se plaindre."

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Neville ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles.

Même Draco sembla choqué par cette histoire.

Lentement, un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage de Goyle, en même temps que l'horreur de la situation se gravait dans celui de Neville.

"En voilà une bonne idée." Articula la brute.

"Hermione, tu es folle!" Dit Neville du ton de celui qui réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était fait trahir. A moins que ce ne soit celui d'un petit garçon sur le point de pleurer.

"Tu as entendu la Dame, on va faire fifty-fifty, je connais justement le sors pour ça." Et il accompagna sa parole d'un geste de sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir.

Mais rien ne se passa pour la grenouille. Neville par contre paru sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Non, par pitié, non ! Gardes le, tout mais pas ça, gardes le, ce n'est pas Trevor, je me suis trompé, mais ne lui pas fait de mal!" Neville pleurait ouvertement, les bras tendus vers Goyle, tandis qu'Hermione le retenait.

La brute semblait prendre plaisir à voir les larmes de du garçon car il recommença le même mouvement et Neville laissa échapper un sanglot des plus déchirant.

La situation empirait aux yeux de Harry, Goyle recommença encore et encore, et Neville sombrait de plus en plus. Comment les choses avaient pu tourner si mal ?

"Je pense que la preuve est faite, dit Hermione, d'à qui appartient _vraiment_ ce crapaud."

Goyle se figea dans son mouvement. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

"Jamais son propriétaire ne voudrait voir mourir son animal de compagnie." continua-t'aille.

Ron et Draco ouvrirent la bouche tous les deux, mais aucun ne dit mot. Neville cessa de pleurer. On n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de sa respiration et de son rhume qu'il reniflait.

Goyle fit lentement passer la main qui tenait Trevor dans son dos.

"Je suppose que tu ne trouves rien à redire à ça", continua-t'elle en toisant Goyle du haut de son mètres trente, "vu qu'une grenouille morte ne te dérange pas, pas de grenouille du tout ne devrait pas changer les choses tant que ça, non ?"

Harry vit là l'occasion rêvée de se tirer de sa situation. En voulant faire barrage de son corps, au cas où, quelqu'un voulait attraper son nouveau jouet, Goyle s'était un peu décalé, laissant un espace où Harry pouvait passer s'il avançait de côté.

"Puisque la question est réglée... ", dit-il alors en attrapant le crapaud d'une main et en utilisant l'autre comme gouvernail pour se faufiler en ondulant dans l'étroit interstice, "tiens Neville."

"Merci Harry" répondit celui-ci qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Goyle regardait ses mains, cherchant visiblement ce qu'il avait manqué.

 _Tant pis pour son amitié._

"Neville, tu as encore ta valise ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui... je n'ai pas encore... de wagon, je chercherais..." l'intéressé ne semblait encore remis de ses émotions.

"Nous allions justement en trouver un.", clarifia Hermione, "tu viens Neville?"

Sur quoi elle attrapa son bras, tourna le dos à Harry, et s'en alla.

Le message était clair. À moins qu'Harry se fasse des idées, et il en doutait. Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir avec Ron. Qui lui-même n'avait pas l'air de savoir la suite. Neville tourna la tête vers Harry, l'air de dire... Harry n'en étais pas sûr. Avait-il le droit de les suivre ?

"Hermione..." Commença Neville.

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda, tourna les yeux vers Harry, puis à nouveau vers Neville. Elle sembla pendant un moment calculer quelque chose dans sa tête, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"Je suppose que_" furent les seuls mots qu'elle eut le temps se dire.

"Pas si vite !" rugit une voix froide et autoritaire.

Draco se tenait dans le couloir, droit comme un I. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fine fentes à travers lesquelles il les dardait un regard mauvais. En bon hommes de main, Crabbe et Goyle faisaient bagage de leur corps, leurs baguettes sorties mais pas encore pointées; il faudrait leur passer sur le corps pour atteindre leur boss.

" _Personne_ ne manque de respect au nom des Malfoy _impunément_ "


	6. Chapitre 6

"Impugni... Quoi ?"

Ron avait été le seul oser briser le silence.

"Toujours aussi brillant Weasley." répondit Draco.

Et Ron s'enflamma.

"Retires ça !"

"Comme tu veux," dit Draco qui visiblement prenait plaisir à la situation "Tu n'es définitivement pas bien brillant Weasley."

S'il était possible, les oreilles de Ron parurent devenir encore plus rouges.

"Toi ! Tu... Tu...!"

"Ne te forces pas, tu vas te froisser le neurone"

S'en fut trop. Ron sorti sa baguette, mais Draco fut le plus rapide à réagir.

Dans la seconde qui suivi plusieurs cris d'enfants s'élevèrent et des traits lumineux filèrent en tous sens dans le couloir et Harry eu juste le temps de se baisser avant que l'un d'eux ne lui frôle la tête.

On se serai cru dans un duel de stormtroopers, beaucoup de tirs étaient lancés mais peu touchaient leur cible. Un sort atteint Crabbe qui parut trébucher sur du vide, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, Harry eu l'impression que le trait venait de derrière lui plutôt que devant. Parfois un des garçons criait quelque chose en agitant sa baguette mais rien ne se produisait. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas une grande variété de sortilèges lancées, surtout les quatre ou cinq même qui tournaient en boucle du côté de Draco, contre trois pour Ron. Plaqué contre un mur, Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

 _A quel moment ma vie à t'elle prit un ticket sans retour pour le pays de la folie ?_

 _Ça dépend, tu veux dire avant ou après notre naissance ?_

"OUCH !" cria une voix derrière lui.

Harry quitta des yeux le spectacle son et lumière pour regarder en direction de Neville et Hermione. Ils s'étaient abrités derrière la valise de Neville qui avait repris ses dimensions originelles, mais apparemment il n'y avait pas assez de place derrière pour cacher deux personnes et un sortilège perdu avait atteint Neville au visage. Son nez avait changé de couleur et dégoulinait de morve violette.

 _Quoi qu'ils soient en train de se lancer à la figure, ça n'a pas l'air mortel._

 _Peut-être, mais vu qu'ils n'ont pas non plus l'air de contrôler la situation, il vaut mieux se tirer d'ici avant que ça dégénère encore plus, si c'est possible._

 _Message reçu._

Les possibilités de fuites n'étaient pas grandes; les arbres défilaient trop vite par la fenêtre pour envisager de sauter_

 _Et en plus d'être stupide ce serai MORTEL ! Idée suivante !_

Les portes permettant de passer de wagon en wagon étaient toutes trop éloignées pour permettre une retraite rapide. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une option. Harry longea le mur aussi vite qu'il pouvait en étant accroupi et ouvrit la porte de cabine la plus proche. Vide. Il ne prit pas la peine de la refermer et passa à la suivante, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

 _C'est une blague !_

Un coup d'œil rapide vers les duellistes lui appris que Draco et ses sbires gagnaient du terrain et forçaient Ron à reculer.

 _Vite, vite, vite !_

Avançant vers la troisième porte, il arriva au niveau de Neville et d'Hermione.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te faire_" commença Hermione, avant qu'un sort n'explose contre la valise, qui la frappa à la tête.

Neville et elle parvinrent tant bien que mal à maintenir leur bouclier de fortune en place. Harry en profita pour continuer vers la troisième cabine. Au moment où il toucha la porte, un trait bleu lui atterrit sur la main et une douleur vive lui remonta le bras jusqu'au coude. Il du serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Baissant les yeux sur son membre, il y le vit couvert de cloques vertes qui semblaient sur le point d'éclater. Une voix dans sa tête tira une sirène d'alarme et fit défiler dans son esprit la liste de toutes les maladies mortelles ayant pour symptômes une nécrose rapide des extrémités. Pendant une seconde Harry se maudit d'avoir lu l'encyclopédie des infections rares et mortelles et pria pour trouver un docteur derrière la porte. Il la tira d'un grand coup avec sa main valide et se retrouva nez à genoux avec...

Deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte au son de l'intrusion, mais, pendant ce qui sembla une trop longue seconde, personne ne dit rien, chacun se rendant sans doute compte de l'incongruité de la situation.

Puis le danger de mort - probable - et les sortilèges criés un peu plus loin ramena HArry à la réalité. Il attrapa le poignet de Neville, qui attrapa celui d'Hermione, qui attrapa la poignée de la valise, et ils se jetèrent tous les trois dans la cabine, atterrissant tant bien que mal, et surtout mal, sur le sol. Harry décida qu'il avait connu d'assez près les sol du monde des sorciers pour toute une vie. Il se remit sur pieds en vitesse et passa la tête dans le couloir.

"Ron, par ici." cria-t-il.

Mais ce dernier ne parut pas l'entendre. Harry tendit donc le bras et l'attrapa par le col. La douleur fut foudroyante ; il avait par reflex utilisé sa main principale, mais avait oublié qu'elle était maudite. La douleur fut pire que la fois précédente, elle était si forte qu'Harry en avait la tête qui tournait. Il tenta de lâcher Ron et de ramener sa main vers lui, mais ses doigts ne lui répondaient plus, il entraîna quand même Ron dans son mouvement et ce dernier lui tomba dessus.

"Pas malin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !" hurla Ron.

Mais Harry avait les dents serrées à cause de la douleur et ne répondit pas. Il le tira avec lui et poussa la porte de son pied.

"Bloquez la porte !" implora-t-il, en s'effondrant, Ron dans les bras sur une des banquettes.

Mais personne ne bougea.

Harry se tourna vers la fille plus âgée.

"Tu peux les empêcher d'entrer ?"

Elle lui rendit un regard affolé.

 _Par pitié reconnecte tes neurones et rends toi utile !_

Comme obéissant à l'ordre informulé, elle sorti sa baguette la pointa vers la porte.

" ** _Collaporta !_** "

La porte fut soudainement entourée d'une aura pale et claqua violemment.

"Ok, maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda la fille.

Des coups violents portés à la porte lui répondirent.

"Des brutes," répondit Hermione.

La sorcière plus âgée hocha la tête, comme si les deux mots lui avaient donné toutes les réponses qu'elle pouvait attendre.

 _Est-ce que c'est courant dans cette école ?_

 _Toutes les écoles ont leur brutes, pourquoi ce serai différent chez les sorciers ?_

Finalement, cette école de sorciers lui paraissait tout d'un coup moins enchanteresse que ce à quoi il s'était imaginé.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour son bras aussi ?" continua Hermione.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son membre endoloris. Par chance il était toujours en place.

" ** _Finite Incantatem_** "

Et lentement, le bras de Harry repris ses couleurs normales. La douleur avait disparu en un instant.

 _En fait, quand on y réfléchi deux secondes, il est peu probables que des enfants de onze ans connaissent des sortilèges mortels. Je veux dire, les sorciers sont peut être fou au point de laisser des enfants de courir les yeux fermés dans des murs de briques, mais pas de leur donner des armes mortelles, non ?_

 _Ou bien, vu la facilité avec laquelle les effets peuvent être annulés, personne n'a pensé qu'un sortilège qui ne vous tue pas en moins d'une minute puisse représenter une vrai menace._

Harry prit une seconde pour envisager cette possibilité en prenant en compte tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent du monde des sorciers. Une seconde lui suffit pour se demander s'il était trop tard pour changer de planète.

"Merci." Harry cessa de regarder sa main et leva les yeux. Hermione se tenait debout devant lui. "C'était une bonne idée de chercher de l'aide, merci."

"Oh! De rien..." bafouilla t'il.

Il parcourut rapidement la cabine des yeux. Mis à part les deux sorciers plus âgés, elle était en tout point similaire à celle de Draco.

"C'est plutôt vous qu'on doit remercier," dit-il "et désolé du dérangement".

Les deux intéresses se regardèrent, rougirent, puis regardèrent l'un par la fenêtre l'autre ses chaussures. Ce fut la fille qui répondit.

"Pas de quoi, personne n'aime les brutes chez nous."

"POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS CHUCHOTEZ TOUS?"

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Ron, qui décidément de ratais pas une occasion de se faire remarquer.


	7. Chapitre 7

Apparemment Ron avait reçu un sortilège d'assourdissement sensé être définitif, mais, d'après la sorcière plus âgée, la magie d'un élève de première année n'était pas suffisante pour provoquer une réelle surdité, ni maintenir longtemps le sortilège et il finit par se dissiper de lui-même au bout d'une minute. Quand on l'interrogea Ron admit avoir un vague souvenir d'avoir reconnu un tel sortilège durant l'échange, mais aussi de ne pas avoir vu d'utilité à l'éviter vu qu'il n'était "pas bien dangereux". Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lui expliquer à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux de ne pas entendre les sortilèges que lui lancent ses adversaire, mais il se rappela que les duellistes avaient tendance à hurler leurs attaques, et se dit que si Ron avait pu ne pas remarquer à sa baisse d'audition immédiatement, il avait encore du temps devant lui pour réaliser tout seul son erreur.

"Je croyais que la magie était interdite aux mineurs en dehors de l'école ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Pff, ce truc c'est une vaste blague, " répondit Ron en haussant les épaules "ça ne marche qu'une fois sur dix, et encore, quand le système se trompe une fois sur deux."

"Mais," Poursuivi Hermione "Où as-tu appris ces sortilèges ? Ils ne sont même pas dans le manuel de première année !"

Ron sourit fièrement "Tu ne grandis pas avec des frères comme les miens sans apprendre un truc ou deux. Question de survie." Et la question fut close.

Après toutes ces commotions et après que des remerciements furent échangés dans plusieurs sens, les jeunes sorciers s'assirent côté fenêtre, laissant l'autre moitié de la cabine à ses occupants originels. Personne n'était pressé de quitter la sécurité qu'ils venaient d'acquérir et il avait été convenu que les plus jeunes pouvaient rester pour échapper aux brutes. Pendant la discussion qui suivit Harry apprit qu'Hermione s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec des filles sorcières de leur âge, et avait aussi une cabine, mais que lorsque Neville avait frappé à sa porte pour demander si quelqu'un avait vu son crapaud elle avait décidé de partir à sa recherche avec lui. Ron quant à lui était s'était trouvé une cabine avec ses frères mais était sorti prendre l'air quand ceux-ci avaient testé sur lui leur prototype numéro douze, et avaient entendu Draco traiter quelqu'un de sang de bourbe, ce qui avait transformé sa frustration en colère.

"Et tu faisais quoi avec Malfoy, Harry Potter? Je m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir traîner avec un sale type comme lui !" demanda Ron.

"Disons que les choses se sont passé un peu vite, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser, et puis je ne savais pas qui il était avant ce matin donc..."

"Quoi ? Tu ne le ... Comment c'est possible ?" demanda Neville.

"Je pense pouvoir l'expliquer mais avant : c'est quoi un moldu ?"

"Oh !" dit Ron.

"Oh !" dit Neville.

"Bonne question." rajouta Hermione, "J'ai entendu perler dans plusieurs livres différents mais aucun d'entre ne donnait de réelle définition du concept, j'en ai déduit de ce qu'ils en disaient que c'était un genre d'animal un peu stupide ou quelque chose du genre."

Ron et Neville se regardèrent, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir à ça.

"Attends quoi ?" intervint Harry "Non, je n'ai pas été élevé par des animaux !"

"Tu as été... Quoi ?"

Les deux sorciers âgés se mirent à rire si fort qu'ils paraissaient tous les deux sur le point de se rouler par terre. Ron et Neville semblaient se retenir de les imiter, mais avoir du mal.

"C'est vraiment petit de se moquer de l'ignorance des autres, surtout s'ils viennent d'une culture où un concept qui vous est familier n'existe pas et..." sermonna Hermione sur un ton indigné.

Mais Harry voyait bien que personne ne l'écoutait. Elle continua ainsi un moment, haussant progressivement le ton jusqu'à couvrir tout le monde de sa voix aiguë. Une fois qu'ils firent mine de se calmer elle consenti à diminuer son volume à son tour, certaine que c'était son œuvre et visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même, même si Harry doutait qu'elle y fut vraiment pour quelque chose.

"Donc," reprit-elle, "qu'est-ce qu'un moldu ?"

"C'est un humain normal," répondit la sorcière plus âgée qui peinait pour retrouver sa respiration, "ceux qui ne font pas de magie."

Les coins de la bouche d'Hermione s'affaissèrent.

 _Donc, les sorciers n'ont qu'une piètre opinion des personnes non magiques. C'est toujours bon à savoir._

"Et donc," demanda Neville "Tu as été élevé par des moldus ?"

"Oui, mon oncle et ma tante. Ils étaient ... Moldus."

Le mot sonnait bizarre aux oreilles de Harry, comme une insulte, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait lui-même pas une haute opinion de son oncle et de sa tante. Hermione lui jette un regard étrange ; lui reprochait elle d'employer avec autant d'aisance un insulte pour désigner ce qu'ils croyaient tous les deux être il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ?

"Ne t'en fait pas petite," dit la sorcière plus âgée "tous les sorciers ne sont pas aussi... coincé que ceux de tes livres, il y en a même qui épousent des moldus."

" _Je m'appelle Hermione_." corrigea cette dernière d'un ton tranchant.

"Et moi Tonks" Lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Son camarade paru sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il reçut un coup de pied furtif dans le mollet avant d'avoir pu articuler un mot. Tonks continua donc "Ravie de te rencontrer."

Hermione ne semblait pas "ravie" du tout mais cela n'empêcha pas Tonks de continuer.

"Je disais donc, tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme ça, mon père par exemple, est un né-moldu, et bien que ma mère soit de famille noble, elle l'a épousé."

"Mais tu es une Black !" s'exclama Neville.

"Une Black ?" s'étrangla Ron.

"C'est la fille d'Andromeda !" continua Neville "Je me rappelle de toi tu es_"

"Tonks suffira. Je n'ai pas de liens avec le côté Black de ma famille et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal."

Harry sentait qu'il y avait bien plus dans cette histoire de nom de famille que ce que "Tonks" voulait bien laisser paraître, mais elle avait l'air décidée à garder ses secrets pour elle et il n'insista donc pas. Il nota quand même que Ron réagissait négativement au nom de Black, ça lui semblait quelque chose d'important, même si il ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi pour l'instant.

"Et donc le survivant a été élevé par des moldus ?" enchaîna Tonks, qui avait visiblement décidé qu'elle faisait partie de la conversation.

Personne ne répondit. Harry mit une seconde à réaliser que tout le monde le regardait.

"Qui ça ?" demanda t'il.

"Toi banane, le survivant, tu te souviens ?" lança Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Comment tu veux qu'il saches que c'est de lui que tu parles ?" contra Hermione.

"Ben, c'est pas évident ? Personne à part lui n'a survécu au sortilège de la mort ici, non ?"

"Si il a été élevé par de humains normaux, comment tu veux qu'il saches de quoi tu parles ?"

"Comment TU voulais que je saches que ses parents ne lui ont rien dit ?"

"Peut-être parce qu'ils sont **morts** !" explosa Hermione.

Ce dernier mot résonna dans le silence de l'étroit compartiment, mais il résonna encore plus fort en Harry. Depuis petit il avait soigneusement évité de se poser des questions sur ses parents biologiques, principalement parce que son oncle et sa tante s'étaient toujours montré plus violents quand il en faisait mention. Ses parents avaient toujours représenté une entité vague, des visages qu'il essayait d'imaginer la nuit dans son réduit sous l'escalier ou des questions concernant sa situation chez les Dursley. Parfois il se demandait si il leur ressemblait un tant soit peu, mais son reflet de lui avait jamais apporté de réponses concrète. Il avait ressenti un petit quelque chose en entendant l'histoire de leur mort et les circonstances de celle-ci, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement y penser. Mais maintenant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ressentait un vide, un vide dans lequel le mot "morts" semblait s'emplir de significations nouvelles. Harry ressentait un pincement au cœur, et un sentiment de solitude. La solitude lui avait tenu compagnie pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, une compagnie rassurante, synonyme de paix. Mais maintenant, elle était vide et froide, et Harry comprit que désormais elle le serait toujours.

"Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas..." tenta Hermione. Mais Harry ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Jamais.

"C'est pas grave. J'aurai du faire le rapprochement, Ron, tu as raison."

"Ha ! Tu vois ?" par chance pour Harry, Ron mordit à l'hameçon.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds mais ne dit rien.

Se sent-elle indignée de te voir prendre le parti de Ron alors qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison ? Ou bien comprenait elle que tu essaies de changer de sujet ? Cette Hermione est plus difficile à cerner que les quelques sorciers que nous avons rencontré jusqu'ici.*

 _Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un moldu, elle ne vient certainement pas d'une famille de sorciers._

 _C'est pour ça qu'elle ne ressemble pas à un stéréotype de roman fantasy, tu crois ?_

 _Impossible à savoir pour l'instant._

"Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai bien été élevé par des moldus, j'ai su que j'étais un sorcier il y a quelques jours quand un ogre a débarqué chez moi et à transformé mon cousin en cochon avec un parapluie."

Hermione n'était plus la seule à faire les yeux ronds, tout le monde regardait Harry comme s'il avait affirmé avoir vu le père noël.

"Un ogre avec un parapluie ?"

"C'est comme ça que ma tante l'a appelé ensuite, mais c'est vrai que je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment un ogre."

"Je ne pense pas que les ogres savent faire de la magie..." hasarda Hermione.

"Ils ne peuvent pas." trancha Tonks, catégorique.

"Heu... Il m'a dit son nom, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. C'était quelque chose comme haricot."

"Oh! Je crois que George a une carte de choco-grenouille de lui !"

"Va pour Haricot l'ogre !" dit Tonks en riant. "Mais pourquoi t'envoyer un ogre et pas un hibou comme tout le monnnnnnnn... Les moldus n'envoient pas de hiboux, c'est ça ?"

"Heu... Ils utilisaient des pigeons à une époque, mais plus depuis l'invention de la poste."

"Sérieux ?" demanda Ron "Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que tu veux envoyer une lettre tu dois attendre des jours qu'elle arrive et encore des jours pour avoir une réponse ? Pourquoi perdre autant de temps quand il y a des hiboux ? Ça n'a pas de sens !"

C'est Hermione qui lui répondit.

"Ça évite surtout que les oiseaux se perdent, se fassent dévorer par des prédateurs, ou se fassent attaquer par des individus cherchant à s'emparer du courrier !"

"N'importe quoi ! Y'a qu'à de les dresser et le tour est joué, et pour les voleurs de courrier, un sort protecteur suffit !"

"Et comment veux-tu que des humains lancent des sortilèges protecteurs ?"

Harry avait déjà cessé de prêter attention quand Ron répondit. Il se demanda si Hermione avait le don de se disputer instantanément avec tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait ou si c'était juste la réaction normale à attendre en cas d'interaction entre sa personnalité et celle de Ron. Les laissant à leur "débat", Harry se tourna vers Tonks.

"Il parait qu'on va être répartis en maisons ? Draco a commencé à m'expliquer le concept, mais si je me fie à son point de vue ; Serpentard est la maison des maîtres du monde, et les autre celle de leurs serviteurs."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui," lâcha Neville -dont Harry avait oublié la présence, malgré l'énorme valise qui lui rentrait dans le genou- "si tu écoutes ce genre de personne, tout le monde devrait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir embrasser leurs chaussures."

"Belle image," commenta Tonks "et qui résume assez bien la vision du monde de certaines familles nobles. Mais si tu veux la version tout public, le _chapeau_ va vous sonder et déceler chez vous les qualités qui feront de vous les parfaits candidats pour une des quatre maisons."

 _Quoi ?_

L'artefact ancien qui va décider de l'endroit où il ira pour les prochaines années était un chapeau ?

"Je l'ai lu dans "Poudlard, son Histoire" !" s'enthousiasma Hermione. " Gryffondor pour le courage, Poufsouffle pour la fraternité, Serpentard pour l'ambition, et Serdaigle pour l'intelligence. Et chaque année la maison qui gagne le plus de points en classe ou en sport gagne une coupe !"

L'alarme qui s'était allumée dans le cerveau de Harry se manifesta à nouveau, plus fort maintenant que quelqu'un lui apportait confirmation de l'information qu'il avait reçu de Draco.

"Tous les gens intelligent vont à Serdaigle ?" s'étonnât- il " Comment le système de points de maison peut-il fonctionner avec un tel désavantage pour tous les non-Serdaigle ? Et puis comment peut-on organiser des activités inter-maisons, je veux dire, qui accepterai d'affronter une équipe dont tous les membres sans exception sont plus intelligents que le plus intelligent des membres de la sienne ? Sans parler de_"

"C'est un peu plus complexe que ça, l'interrompit Tonks."

Harry se retourna vers elle.

"Le concept d'intelligence en lui-même est plutôt vague, on peut facilement distinguer plusieurs formes d'intelligence: l'intelligence mathématique, le sens de la stratégique, l'intelligence sociale_"

"Et il faut être sacrément intelligent pour être bon au Quidditch!"

 _Merci pour ta participation Ron_

"En prenant en compte toutes ces formes d'intelligence, on pourrait facilement inclure plus de la moitié de Poudlard à Serdaigle si c'était le seul critère. C'est pour ça que le _choix du chapeau_ est plus complexe..."

Harry avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bien compris une partie de la phrase, un mot en particulier lui laissait une impression bizarre, mais il laissa son interlocutrice continuer.

"Ce que le _chapeau de choix_ détecte chez les Serdaigles c'est le gout du savoir, la soif de connaissance."

"Les rats de bibliothèque en gros." Les interventions de Ron commençaient de plus en plus à taper sur les nerfs de Harry, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il y avait au moins deux autres personnes intelligentes dans ce wagon pour lui remettre les yeux en face des trous. "C'est juste le club des je-sais-tout..."

"N'importe quoi! S'insurgea Hermione, Il faut beaucoup de travail pour mériter une telle maison, c'est celle de la sagesse, des efforts et_"

"En fait, il n'a pas vraiment tort, repris Tonks."

L'émotion que dégageais le regard que lui lança Hermione était à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et la trahison.

"Il y a beaucoup de personne qui confondent la connaissance et l'intelligence. Les personnes qui ont beaucoup de connaissance peuvent parfois passer pour des sages, vu qu'ils ont emmagasiné les le savoir de personnes plus intelligentes qu'elles, mais ça ne les rends pas eux même intelligents pour autant, de la même manière que suivre un livre de recettes ne fera pas de toi un grand chef, même si tu réussi très bien la recette."

A l'expression de son visage, on voyait que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hermione venait de se briser, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'air de triomphe qui s'étalait sur celui de Ron.

"Je l'ai toujours dit moi, que cette bande d'intellos n'avait rien de spécial."

Ron exultait, c'en devenait indécent.

"Mais toi... tu es intelligente," bredouilla Hermione, "tu es forcément..."

"Une Poufsouffle."

Le bruit des illusions enfantine volant en éclat résonnait presque dans le wagon, juste avant d'être complètement recouvert par le rire gras de Ron. Une part de Harry voulu le gifler. Mais toutes les autres parts menacèrent de la jeter dehors si elle ne se calmait pas vite. Harry Potter était non violent. Même quand c'était très tentant... Et mérité.

"Poufsouffle ? La maison de l'amitié ?"

Neville semblait avoir enfin trouvé une occasion de s'inclure dans la conversation. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir quand la Poufsouffle en question tourna les yeux vers lui.

"Et du dur labeur. J'adore apprendre, mais j'ai une mauvaise mémoire_"

"Et tu es surtout tête en l'air..."

Le camarade de Tonks semblait lui aussi vouloir s'intégrer à la discussion, mais elle ne l'ignora totalement avant de poursuivre;

"Je ne sais pas si j'avais le niveau suffisant pour entrer à Serdaigle en première année, mais au moment de ma répartition, j'étais décidée à travailler aussi dur qu'il le faudrait pour y être acceptée. Au final, c'est ma ténacité que le _choix-chapeau_ a vu chez moi, et il m'a envoyé chez les jaunes. Au final, je m'y suis vraiment plu et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Surtout que, même chez nous il y a de sacré têtes! Je suis peut être capable de faire match égal avec la plus part des Serdaigles de mon année, mais certains parmi nous sont capable de se battre d'égal à égal avec les préfets bleus! Et eux, ils ne sont pas juste féru de lecture, se sont de vrai génies! Chaque année ils réunissent autour d'eux les meilleurs Serdaigle, les "vrai" Serdaigles comme certains les appelles, ceux qui auraient eu le potentiel pour être Poufsouffles mais qui avaient comme qualité première leur amour de la connaissance, et ils forment un groupe de travail privé où ils travaillent avec presque autant d'acharnement que nous! Même si certains racontent qu'ils s'échangent des manuels anciens contenant des sorts oubliés, ou qu'ils fabriquent des potions qui leur permettent de travailler plusieurs jours sans dormir. Mais personne ne sait si c'est vrai."

"Tu veux dire qu'il est possible d'avoir des aspirations pour plusieurs maisons?"

 _La faculté de Ron à citer les évidences défie les lois de la logique_

"C'est l'idée, oui."

"Ça me semble tout de suite plus logique, dit Harry, le _choix-truc_ fais une moyenne de la personnalité et regarde celle qui se démarque des autres."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive si on a deux traits égaux ? Ou aucun ne se démarque assez ?"

Hermione semblait commencer à récupérer de son traumatisme, son cerveau recommençait à tourner, ça ne pouvait qu'être bon signe, non?

"C'est déjà arrivé, il parait. Certaines personnes sortent de la cérémonie avec un sentiment de désorientation, surtout si le _choix-pot_ prend du temps pour se décider. Certaines personnes disent même avoir l'impression que le _Choixpeau_ leur a parlé, mais leur souvenir en est trop vague, un peu comme un rêve."

"Mais toi, tu t'en souviens?"

 _Perspicace Hermione !_

"Heu, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je me sentais un peu fatiguée après la cérémonie... Mais non, je suis sûre que c'était dû à l'excitation."

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose, mais il ne valait surement pas le dire à voix haute.

"En tout cas, pour moi le choix est clair," déclara Ron "J'irai à Gryffondor, comme toute ma famille avant moi !"

"Moi aussi !" déclara Neville, avant de rougir quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

"Et bien moi, je vais quand même tenter ma chance à Serdaigle." dit Hermione "Je veux voir ce que valent ces "vrai" de mes propres yeux."

"Et toi Harry ?" demanda Neville.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ils attendaient tous de savoir où voudrait aller le survivant. Mais Harry ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être sa place.

"Tu iras forcément à Gryffondor, comme tes parents !" répondit Ron au bout d'un moment.

"C'est vrai, je l'ai lu quelque part, tes deux parents étaient des Gryffondor." dit Hermione "Et il y a beaucoup de livre qui parlent de familles répartis dans la même maison sur plusieurs générations."

Harry n'ajouta rien. L'image qu'il se faisait de ses parents prenait peur à peu forme dans son esprit. Mais pourrait-il vraiment aller à gryffondor ? Ses parents étaient morts pour le protéger, signe d'une bravoure sans borne, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il pourrait un jour se montrer digne d'un tel sacrifice. Plus il y réfléchissait, et moins il se sentait capable de faire preuve d'un tel courage. Il aurait pourtant aimé être membre de leur maison. Peut-être se sentirait il alors plus proche d'eux.

Laissant ses nouveaux amis débattre de la meilleure maison, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda défiler les paysages de la compagne britannique, laissant ses pensées divaguer alors qu'il se remettait du déferlement d'émotions qu'il avait subi tout au long de la matinée. Il n'était définitivement plus le Harry qu'il connaissait il y a peu. Il sentait peu à peu des changements s'opérer en lui, bien qu'il fut incapable de dire ce qui était vraiment différent, il le sentait, tout simplement. Mais il ne sentait pas le regard de Tonks posé sur lui en ce moment. S'il l'avait senti, il aurait été bien incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi cette sorcière qui, il y a une heure encore, lui était totalement inconnue le détaillait avec tant d'intensité.


	8. Chapitre 8

Après ce qui parut des heures, le train arriva finalement en gare de Poudlard. Harry, comme tous les autres première année du wagon, était surexcité à l'idée de découvrir à quoi ressemblait ce nouvel environnement. Pour lui et Hermione, c'était tout un monde magique qu'ils s'apprêtaient à découvrir, et il lui sembla que le train n'en finissait pas d'accoster. Quand il fut finalement immobilisé, ils réalisèrent pourtant qu'ils devraient se séparer s'ils voulaient récupérer leurs bagages.

Et c'est seulement alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa valise dans le compartiment de Draco.

"Oh non ..." lâcha Ron.

"Tu crois qu'il va bien vouloir te la rendre ?" Demanda Neville.

"Je ne sais pas... Mais je vais quand même devoir la lui demander."

"Avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas non plus remarqué." Proposa Hermione.

Mais personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Lorsqu'il avait "kidnappé" Harry, Draco avait demandé à Goyle et Crabbe de s'occuper de son bagage. Goyle l'avait attrapé par l'avant et Crabbe par l'arrière, et ils l'avaient placé dans le porte bagage au-dessus de leur tête, juste à côté de celui de Draco. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils récupèrent leurs valises et oublient la sienne. Une partie de Harry espérait encore que l'amitié que le jeune noble avait témoigné à son égard était sincère, mais une autre partie lui rappela qu'il avait fui de sa cabine, ce qui était équivalent à donner une sucette à un enfant gâté et à la lui retirer juste après. Son appréhension ne fit qu'empirer.

Après avoir rejeté le plan de Ron consistant à entrer en force dans la cabine en se jetant sur Draco et ses sbires pour dérober la valise dans la confusion, ils se mirent d'accord pour attendre qu'ils quittent le train d'eux même en observant s'ils emportaient la valise de Harry ou pas. Ils aviseraient ensuite. Tonks, qui n'avait pas participé à la délibération et qui, pour une raison qui échappait à Harry, était restée avec eux après que son compagnon soi parti, leur métamorphosa un crayon pour en faire un miroir de dentiste d'après une description d'Hermione, qui déclara qu'elle allait être celle qui regarderai, puisque c'était son idée, ce à quoi s'opposa Ron, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, Draco était un des premiers à sortir, et il hurlait ses ordres à ses sbires si fort que tout le couloir su qu'un Malfoy était sur le point de faire son entrée à Poudlard et qu'ils devaient lui faire place.

"Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... cinq ? De quelle couleur est ta valise Harry?" demanda Hermione, accroupie au sol , un œil dans l'entrebâillement la porte et le miroir tenu à bout de doigt dans l'ouverture.

"Verte, avec des autocollant"

"Ils ne l'ont pas !"

La tension diminua d'un coup pour tout le groupe. Visiblement, personne ne souhaitait une autre confrontation, même Ron, qui semblait pourtant il y a peu prêt à en découdre. Le petit groupe sorti alors dans le couloir et remontèrent le train à la queue-leu-leu, longeant les murs pour éviter l'afflux de sorcier qui se déversait dans l'autre.

La porte de la cabine était grande ouverte, et la valise de Harry, bien visible en plein milieu. Personne ne bougea pendant un instant. Puis Harry fit un pas vers elle, et tendit lentement la main, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle le morde.

"Attends !" hurla Ron.

Tout le monde sursauta.

"C'est forcément un piège ! Je te l'ai dit ; tu ne grandis pas avec des frères comme les miens sans apprendre un truc ou deux, et ça, ça pue le piège à plein nez."

Harry détailla le bagage. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur dans son bras.

 _Sois Gryffondor, sois Gryffondor, sois Gryffondor!_

Il ferma les yeux et se saisit brusquement de la poignée de valise.

...

Rien.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas changée en serpent.

Il se retourna vers les autres. Ils le regardaient tous comme si sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Sur le quai, il y avait foule, des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, et personne ne semblait aller dans le même sens. Harry se retourna vers Tonks pour lui demander que faire ensuite, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Te v'la Harry !" Résonna une voix tonitruante, couvrant le brouhaha de tous le train "Content d'te r'voir."

Une silhouette immense, toute en barbe et en rondeur s'avançait tant bien que mal au travers de la masse d'enfants qui parcourais le quai en sens inverse. Elle portait sur son dos une hotte dans laquelle on aurait pu faire entrer quatre enfants de première année en tassant bien.

"C'est l'ogre !" glapit Neville qui se cramponna à sa valise. "Il ne mange pas les enfants, hein Harry ?"

"Heu... Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas..."

"Lui ? Un ogre ?" Ron en éclata de rire.

"Mais il ne ressemble pas à un ogre !" commenta Hermione " d'après _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ Les ogres sont censés ressembler à des goules de taille gigantesque !

"C'est parce que ce n'en est pas un" expliqua Tonks en gloussant, "c'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard, et c'est un demi-géant."

"Un demi... Quoi !" Essaya Harry, mais son cerveau était trop occupé à calculer les implications de la procréation inter-espèce entre des géants et... N'importe quoi de taille normale, et les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait était_

"B'jour les enfants ! Content de vous voir!" son sourire immense perçait une trouée dans sa barbe qui lui donnait un air de père noël surdimensionné "Prenez bien soin du p'tit Harry, dac ?"

"Dac, M'sieur Haricot !" répondit Ron, toujours aussi hilare.

"Fais pas semblant d'pas savoir mon nom Ronald !" répliqua le géant.

"C'était juste une petite blague Hagrid." excusa Tonks.

"Nimphy ! Qu'ça fait plaisir d't revoir ! Tu as rencontré ton p'tit cousin à c'que j'vois !"

"Qui ?" Demanda Ron

"Bah Harry, tiens !"

L'intéressé se tourna vers la sorcière, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Et Harry eu put jurer que cet œil était devenu jaune l'espace d'un instant.

"Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai des gens à voir. On se reverra dans les couloirs, ou peut-être chez les Pouffs !" et elle s'en fut.

"On est vraiment de la même famille ?" demanda Harry, confus.

"C't'une histoire compliqué qu'j'ai jamais vraiment compris. Mais évite d'en parler, c't'une sombre histoire." marmonna le géant.

Harry nota sa mine soudain plus sombre et sérieuse à l'évocation du sujet.

"Les liens de famille sont plus compliqués chez les sorciers," lui expliqua Hermione "mais vous n'avez aucun lien de sang. J'ai vu ton arbre généalogique dans un livre, et elle n'en faisait pas parti. Ce doit surement être une alliance entre vos deux famille, ou entre des parents éloignés."

L'idée d'avoir une famille, même éloigné -même d'après des histoires farfelues de sorciers- laissait à Harry une impression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il n'avait eu que les Dursley toute sa vie, et en une demi-journée il s'était retrouvé avec des parents morts et une cousine-quelque-chose-magique.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là Hagrid ?" demanda Ron.

"J'sui venu apporter ses livres au p'tit Harry pardi !" et il sorti de sa hotte un sac de toile qui avait l'air d'avoir servi à stocker des patates pendant plusieurs saisons, qu'il tendit à Harry "tiens !"

"Heu... Merci monsieur."

"Pas d'm'sieur entr' nous, juste Hagrid c'est bon!"

"Ah ! Eh bien, merci Hargid..."

"V'la qu'est mieux !" dit-il avant de lâcher un rire qui aurai pu être le son de deux montagnes entrant en collision. "Et n'oublies pas qu'j'te réserve un p'tit què'que chose pour ton anniversaire ! Passe le voir dès qu't'as du temps, ma maison est juste d'vant la forêt, tu peux pas la manquer !"

"C'est promis Hagrid."

"V'la qu'est dit ! Maint' nant v'nez avec moi, j'avais vous conduire au château !"

* * *

Hagrid était responsable du transport des élèves de première année. Tous les enfants avaient été répartis par année et apparemment chacune groupe devait arriver au château par un chemin différent. Les première année allaient traverser le lac et Hagrid avait tenu à ce qu'Harry et ses amis soient dans sa barque. Harry avait des doutes sur la capacité d'une embarcation aussi frêle à transporter quatre enfants et un géant, mais pourtant elle s'enfonça à peine dans l'eau lorsqu'ils s'y installèrent.

"Bon, tout l'monde est dans une barque ?" demanda Hagrid, sa voix portant naturellement assez loin pour que tous les enfants l'entendent.

Harry regarda autour de lui et pu compter quarante barques, toutes chargées d'enfants avant qu'Hagrid n'annonce:

"Très bien, alors on y va !" et il leva une lanterne devant la proue. Elle émettait une douce lumière blanche qui dissipait la brume partout où son éclat se posait. Comme répondant à un ordre silencieux, leur embarcation se mit à remuer, et lentement elle s'avança sur le lac. Et sans que personne ne fit ou dit quoi que ce soit, toutes les barques se murent d'elle-même et avancèrent à la suite de la leur. Elles tranchaient lentement la surface de l'eau, ne laissant qu'un léger remous dans leur sillage, suivant la lumière de la lanterne comme des signes progressant sur un lac d'argent liquide. Autour d'eux la brume, parcourue de veinures d'argent ondulait au rythme de leur progression. Tout cela était irréel, Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être qu'un rêve, une bulle de savon flottant hors d'atteinte de la réalité. Il n'osait pas dire un mot, de peur que le charme ne se brise et qu'il se réveille dans son réduit sous l'escalier de Privet Drive.

"Jeunes gens, Poudlard !" annonça Hagrid, levant sa lanterne aussi haut que son imposante stature le permettait. La brûle fut déchirée en deux, révélant l'immense bâtisse qui les dominait de son imposante stature, ses murs remplis d'histoire prêts à accueillir la prochaine génération de sorciers. Hagrid avait bien ménagé son effet, le château leur apparaissait dans toute sa majesté et Harry se sentait minuscule en comparaison.

"Wow..." souffla Hermione "C'est encore plus impressionnant que décrit dans les livres !"

Personne ne dit rien, les mots s'effaçant dans le silence alors l'image de l'immensité qui les surplombait s'imprimant dans leur esprit.

Ils débarquèrent sur un ponton en bois, d'où partait une longue volée de marches qui montaient vers le château. La sensation d'émerveillement laissait peu à peu place à l'excitation et très vite les bavardages d'enfants inondèrent la baie accompagnés du bruit de leur pas sur les marches de pierre.

"Pourquoi c'est Hagrid qui t'amène te livres." demanda Ron.

"En fait, il devait m'accompagner pour une traversée, apparemment on ne pourrait acheter mes livre qu'après, mais ma tante refusait que je m'en aille avec ce qu'elle pensait être un ogre donc elle s'est mise à crier. Et c'est là que mon oncle a sorti son fusil de chasse et qu'Hagrid a transformé Dudley en cochon."

"Attends... Quoi ?" demanda Hermione.

"Mais tu as une baguette ! Je t'ai vu !" dit Ron.

"Oui," répondit Harry en la sortant de sa manche "Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu en as une !"

"Comment tu as pu t'acheter une baguette sans aller au _chemin de travers_ ?"

 _Le quoi ?_

"Hagrid me l'a donné avant de partir. Quand ma tante a menacé d'appeler la police et de porter plainte pour kidnapping, il a dit qu'il en référerai à _Dumb Rodor_ et qu'elle en entendrait parler. Et ensuite il me l'a glissée dans les mains en disant quelque chose sur mon héritage et est parti."

"Tu as hérité d'une baguette ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas courant ?"

"Ça dépend..." dit Ron.

"Normalement c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier" expliqua Hermione "Au moment où les deux se trouvent, un lien magique se crée entre eux et ils ne font plus qu'un. Utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un peu comme porter les sous-vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre."

"OH..." laissa échapper Harry, jetant sur sa baguette d'un nouveau regard. Pendant un moment elle lui fit l'effet de tenir un slip sale.

"Elle exagère. " grogna Ron. "Ne l'écoutes pas Harry, plein de monde utilise des baguettes d'occasion."

L'offense n'avait pas échappé à Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quand les portes s'ouvrirent at qu'une sorcière à l'air strict et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu en sorti et pris la parole.

" Bonjour les enfants et bienvenue à Poudlard. Dorénavant ces murs sont à la fois votre maison et le lieu de votre apprentissage. Ici, vous deviendrez de vrais sorciers, mais pour l'heure, il est temps de vous changer pour la cérémonie d'ouverture."

Sur quoi les garçons et les filles furent séparés et chacun conduit aux étages par des escaliers différents.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Attention à la marche

Le professeur McGonagall conduisit les garçons jusqu'au troisième étage, où se trouvaient les vestiaires.

"Dès que vous serez prêts, descendez l'escalier qui longe le mur de gauche et entrez dans la Grande salle."

La montée des escaliers laissa Harry légèrement déboussolé sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Il s'assura de rester près de Ron et Neville jusqu'à la salle, et s'habilla en vitesse. Quand ils furent prêts, les garçons sortirent... pour s'apercevoir que Neville n'était pas parmi eux.

"J'aurai pourtant juré que_"

"Laisse tomber, il doit surement prendre son temps. Il nous rejoindra, allez viens, les filles sont à l'étage d'en dessous, on va voir si Hermione à fini."

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser quelqu'un derrière, mais Ron s'était déjà mis en marche. Il le suivit donc et emprunta l'escalier. L'escalier de droite.

"Heu... Ron, tu es sûr de toi ?"

"Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe mal ? L'étage est juste là regardes."

Harry n'aimait pas ces marches, il avait toujours eu le sens de l'orientation mais dès qu'il mettait le pied sur un des escaliers du château, il avait du mal à distinguer sa destination. Mais Ron semblait sûr de lui, peut être que Harry se faisait des idées. Et c'était surement une illusion d'optique qui avait fait la volée de marche paraître plus courte qu'elle ne l'était réellement, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir descendu plus d'un étage. Il regarda en arrière une seconde, tout semblait normal dans cette direction. Mais quand il se retourna Ron se trouvait bien plus loin devant lui qu'il lui avait semblé.

"Attends-moi !"

Mais Ron ne se retourna pas. Harry pressa le pas.

Mais la distance ne se réduisait pas.

 _Ce n'est pas normal !_

 _On avait dit quoi à propos de ce qui était normal ou pas ici ?_

Et Harry se mit à courir.

"Non Harry, surtout pas !" hurla la voix d'Hermione _derrière_ lui.

Harry se figea mais n'osa pas se retourner. Une fois immobile, il vit Ron devant lui descendre les marches une à une, mais ne pas avancer d'un centimètre.

"Ne te retournes pas Harry, marches lentement à reculons vers moi !"

Il s'exécuta, montant une à une les marches et sentant Ron se rapprocher de lui à chaque pas.

"Ron !"

Mais il ne se retourna toujours pas. Il était presque à portée de bras, Harry tendis la main pour l'attraper, mais fut brutalement tiré en arrière, si vite que Ron paru rétrécir d'un coup quand l'espace entre eux se dilata comme un ressors.

"Je te tiens !" Hermione était accrochée à la rambarde d'une main et de l'autre lui tenait le col. Elle était penchée en avant au point d'en perdre l'équilibre, mais ne posait pas le pied sur les marches. Il s'accrocha à son bras et se hissa jusqu'au palier.

"Merci ! Dommage qu'on t'ai manqué de peu, on ne serai jamais parti si on avait su que tu nous rejoindrai."

"Quoi ? Non ! Harry, tu es au deuxième étage !"

"Pardon ?"

"Ce sont les escaliers, ils ne fonctionnent pas comme chez nous ici."

"Quoi ?"

Au même moment Ron arriva en montant des escaliers à l'autre bout de l'étage.

"Ron ! Ici !"

Le rouquin parcouru l'étage des yeux, les remarqua et couru à leur rencontre.

"Hey ! Comment t'as fait pour arriver avant moi ?"

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Après de brèves explications d'Hermione sur le fonctionnement des escaliers des escaliers, explications tirées d'un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait acheté au chemin traversé, elle insista pour que les garçons ne prennent plus d'initiatives tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sur de ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Et où est Neville, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?"

"Alors là, c'est la question à un million de mornilles !"

"On l'a perdu de vue, et puis_"

"C'est surtout un escargot qui met trente ans à s'habiller !"

"Et vous l'avez laissé tout seul ?"

"C'est en grand garçon, il saura se débrouiller."

"Heu... On peut aller le chercher si_"

"Non ! Je viens de t'expliquer pourquoi il ne fallait _surtout pas_ partir dans tous les sens dans ce château, tu le fais exprès ?"

"Mais décides toi à la fin !"

"On l'attend près de la porte de la grande salle, c'est cet escalier, venez."

"Heu... Hermione ?"

"Quoi encore ?"

"Tu sais comment faire pour aller aux toilettes ?"

* * *

Par chance il y avait des toilettes à cet étage, il fallait juste le traverser entièrement, ce qui donna à Hermione l'occasion de détailler un peu plus les nombreuses anecdotes qu'elle avait lu sur le château.

"Voilà, c'est cette porte."

"Merci."

Harry ouvrit la porte. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, et se figea.

"Hey Harry, dépêches-toi, on ne va pas y passer la journée !" Se plaignit Ron.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

"Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Harry ! Te voilà !" Dit la voix doucereuse de Draco.

"Lui !" Hurla Ron, bousculant presque Harry pour entrer et se figeant à son tour dès qu'il eut passe le seuil.

"Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bien accompagné." Lâcha Dracon d'un ton dédaigneux.

"Viens Harry, on va surement trouver d'autres toilettes à un autre étage." Dit Ron, attrapant Harry par le bras et entamant un demi-tour.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

"Tu viens ?" S'impatienta Ron.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? Je_" Dit Hermione en entrant à son tour. Mais visiblement elle aussi fut choquée par la scène qui se tenait devant eux.

Les toilettes des garçons étaient bien plus grades que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, une vingtaine de personnes auraient pu s'y tenir debout sans se marcher sur les pieds. Mais ce qui retenait son attention était la petite fille maintenue à genoux au sol par Goyle. Il la tenait par les poignets, lui tirant les deux bras dans le dos et lui enfonçant son genou entre les omoplates. Ses larmes ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'inconfort et la douleur que provoquait cette posture, mais son visage n'exprimait aucune expression, elle toisait simplement les nouveaux arrivant d'un air détaché, presque ennuyée par leur interruption.

Hermione se retourna et parti en courant.

"J'ai été très déçu de te voir partir," continua Draco comme si de rien était.

"Viens Harry, on n'a pas à être mêle à ça." Dit Ron en tirant un peu plus sur son bras.

Harry regarda Ron comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

"Harry ?"

Il l'ignora et fit un pas vers Draco.

"Draco... qu'est-ce que tu... "

Le blond se passe la main dans les cheveux. La question avait l'air de vraiment le gêner.

"Je me doute de ce que tu dois penser, mais crois-moi, si tu savais qui était ces filles, ce qu'elles sont, tu ne_"

"Ça ne nous intéresse pas !" trancha Ron, "vos histoires de Mangemorts ne regardent que vous ! On y va Harry." c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

Mais Harry l'ignora.

"Draco, tu..." mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment continuer.

Au même moment la porte d'un cabinet s'ouvrit, et Crabbe en sorti, poussant devant lui une autre fille. Il lui maintenant un bras dans le dos dans un angle qu'un bras n'est pas sensé pouvoir adopter, et avait l'autre main sur sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Harry vit la même expression et le même regard que chez la fille au sol.

Et le même visage aussi.

L'horreur se mêlait à la surprise et Harry senti son estomac retourner.

Draco soupira. "Je sais, je sais, mais ce n'est _vraiment_ pas ce dont ça a l'air."

 _Fuis._ ordonna la voix de la peur.

 _Fuis._ ordonna la voix de la survie.

 _FUIS !_ lui ordonnèrent le souvenir de ses expériences passées.

 _Pourquoi on est encore là ?_ demanda sa voix rationnelle ?

 _Il y a deux petites filles qui pleurent._

 _Et merde..._

Harry ravala difficilement sa salive. Un détail lui revint en mémoire. Le souvenir d'une alarme qui s'était allumée dont il avait oublié de s'occuper. Un détail d'une conversation qui l'avait frappé sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Un détail qui lui revenait maintenant : Draco avait appelé celui-ci dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, _le maître_. Et les pièces s'assemblèrent d'elle-même. Draco faisait partie d'une "famille noble", selon lui, les "familles nobles" avaient été _obligées_ de s'allier au sorcier maléfique. Ron avait par deux fois traité Draco de Mangemort, Le même nom que Draco avait donné à l'armée du seigneur des ténèbres. La famille de Draco avait été complice du meurtrier de ses parents.

* * *

"Draco..." commença Harry.

Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait son visage, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne faisait pas illusion. Il n'était pas Fitz Chevalerie. Il était un petit garçon qui faisait face à trois brutes torturant des filles. Il avait peur.

 _Et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il faut fuir._

Harry était tiraillé. L'envie de fuir était si forte que penser à n'importe quoi d'autre était douloureux, et Ron tirant sur son bras n'aidait en rien.

 _Fuis._

Mais s'il fuyait des gens allaient souffrir.

 _Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour elles._

Mais il savait que c'était faux. Draco le voulait, et il voulait qu'il se donne de son plein gré. Il voulait paraitre cool à ses yeux et était visiblement gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans cette situation.

 _Fuis._

Peu importe à quel point il avait envie de fuir, il savait que dorénavant, si ces filles soufraient c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour les aider alors qu'il le pouvait. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il aurai souhaité ne jamais avoir ouvert cette porte, si seulement il s'était retenu encore cinq minutes !

 _Alors fuis !_

Mais s'il ne faisait rien_

 _FUIIIIIIIIIIIS !_

"Draco, tu ne devrais pas ..." essaya-t-il, mais sa voix dérailla. De toute façon il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurai pu dire ensuite.

 _On va mourir._

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

"Lâchez-les."

Les hommes de main s'exécutèrent sans un mot. La jeune fille au sol se releva en tremblant, sa jumelle se massa le poignet désormais libre, mais aucune d'elle ne fit signe d'essayer de se sauver.

"Écoutes Harry, tu dois savoir que_"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Hermione, essoufflée, et derrière elle, le professeur McGonagall dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

 _Là, on va vraiment mourir._

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long pour compenser.

L'arc introductif touche quasiment à sa fin, je ferais surement une petite pause d'un ou deux jours histoire de bien structurer la première intrigue et de prendre un peu d'avance sur les chapitres publiés.

Le personnage de Fitz Chevalerie Longvoyant appartient à la série "L'assassin Royal" de Robin Hobb, une des meilleurs saga de fantasy que j'ai jamais lu et que je vous conseille vivement si vous ne l'avez pas déjà commencée ^^

Merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère qu'elle vous plait, et j'ai hâte de partager la suite avec vous !

Longue vie à J. K Rowling !


	10. Chapitre 10 - Bienvenue à Poudlard

Draco, Ron et Hermione se mirent à parler en même temps, essayant chacun de couvrir le bruit que faisaient les autres.

"Pas tous à la fois ! Mademoiselle Granger, allez-y, je vous écoute."

"Vous n'allez quand même pas_" commença Draco, avant qu'un regard du professeur suffise à le faire taire.

 _Elle a réussi à imposer le respect à Draco !_

 _Message reçu, on ne plaisante pas avec McGonagall !_

"Draco et ses brutes agressent cette fille ! Quand je suis arrivé Goyle lui tordait les bras et elle pleurait !"

"Mademoiselle Carrow, ce qu'elle dit est vrai ?"

La demoiselle en question leva des yeux inexpressifs vers le professeur, mais ne dit rien.

"Je vois, et où se trouvait l'autre mademoiselle Carrow pendant les faits ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez inséparables."

"Et bien... À vrai dire je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu, mais je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention, et je suis partie vous chercher presque immédiatement..."

Hermione rougissait légèrement, gênée de ne pas avoir remarqué un détail aussi important.

"Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé ?" le professeur regardait à présent la jeune fille qui se massai le poignet, qui lui rendit le même regard que sa sœur, et ne dit toujours rien.

"Je vois. Sachez monsieur Malfoy, que ce genre de comportement ne sera jamais toléré dans l'enceinte de cette école et que_"

"Professeurs McGonagall."

Une voix suave résonna de derrière le professeur, une voix qui, malgré son ton posé donnait l'impression d'un fil d'eau glacée qui vous glisse le long de la colonne vertébrale. La sorcière se retourna et fit face à l'homme. Grand, vêtu de noir, de longs cheveux noirs lui encadrant le visage, la peau pâle et le nez aquilin, il avait tout du vampire. Il se dégageait de lui une aura funeste ; si on ne plaisantait pas avec McGonagall, en sa présence à lui on oubliait le principe même de joie. Si on avait dit à Harry que cet homme était le sorcier maléfique qui faisait regner la terreur sur Poudlard il l'aurai cru sans hésiter.

Il balaya la scène du regard avec un désintérêt ostentatoire.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre... conversation."

"Dans ce cas vous avez surement entendu que j'ai la situation bien en main !"

"Loin de moi l'idée de vous arracher ce qui est à vous, cependant, il me parait évident que votre avis sur la question est biaisé."

Harry en était bouche bée. Il était d'accord avec l'homme. Il pouvait presque deviner ce qu'il allait ajouter ensuite

"Il n'est pas courant de déclarer coupable un individu sans avoir au préalable obtenu sa version des faits."

"Oseriez-vous prétendre que la situation n'est pas claire ?"

"Je prétends que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de chercher à savoir la vérité, que vous êtes arrivée avec une idée préconçue des événements, et que vous prêtez plus de foi à l'avis d'une personne allant dans votre sens qu'à tout autre."

"Quel agresseur avouerait son crime sans raison ?"

"Quel crime y a-t-il eu ?"

"Ils les ont agressées et..." commença Hermione avant que le poids du regard noir de l'homme ne pèse sur elle et n'étouffe sa confiance en elle.

"Et qu'avez-vous vu de cette agression ?"

"Eh bien, il la tenait à terre et..."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite je suis partie chercher de l'aide donc..."

"Donc vous ne savez pas."

"Si ! Ils..."

"Ils ?"

"Professeur Rogue, votre comportement est indigne d'un enseignant !" s'interposa McGonagall

"Et en quoi vous pris-je chère collègue ?"

"Vous effrayez cet enfant !"

"Encore des présomptions, lui avez-vous ne serai-ce que demandé ce qu'elle ressent ? Vous sentez vous menacée mademoiselle ?" Le ton doux du professeur Rogue avait le parfum exquis du poison, chacune de ses paroles étaient imbibée de venin mortel, et l'entendre c'était y goûter. Seule le professeur McGonagall y paraissait insensible.

"Séverus !" ordonna-t'elle

L'interpellé tourna lentement vers elle des yeux mis clos, l'ennui se lisait sur ses traits.

"Ma chère Minerva, si cette petite fille à vraiment _vu_ une agression, pourquoi n'est-elle pas capable de donner plus de détails sur celle-ci ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas au courant de la présence d'une deuxième _victime_ , si tant est qu'il y en ai ne serai-ce qu'une, alors que celle-ci se tient ici devant nous ?"

"Je ne permettrai pas que la violence règne à Poudlard !"

"Et je ne me permettrai pas que mes élèves soit accusés sans preuve, je ne permettrai pas que ma maison subisse vos préjugés ! Peu m'importe la façon dont vous diriger _Gryffondor_ , mais mes Serpentards n'en pâtiront pas !" dans sa bouche le mot Gryffondor sonnait comme la pire des insultes.

"Vous ne savez même pas s'il appartiennent à votre maison ! Ils n'ont même pas été triés !"

Le rictus qui s'étira lentement sur le visage de l'homme ne noir n'avait rien de sain. C'était celui d'un prédateur qui voyait avec satisfaction sa victime s'empêtrer dans le piège qu'il avait soigneusement tendu.

"Dans ce cas; ni vous, ni moi n'avons autorité pour statuer de leur sort."

Le son du dernier clou enfoncé dans le cercueil de professeur McGonagall résonna dans le silence qui suivi.

La femme ne disait rien, son regard déchaînait des ouragans mais sa bouche restait close. C'est lui qui repris la parole.

"Chères enfants, en ma qualité d'enseignant je vous demande de bien vouloir vous rendre dans la grande salle afin que la cérémonie puisse commencer. Si qui que ce soit à une réclamation ou une plainte à déposer, il pourra le faire auprès de son directeur de maison, dès qu'il lui aura été attribué une."

Un à un, les enfants quittèrent les toilettes, et seul les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue y restèrent.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?" demanda Harry

Ils étaient tous les trois debout devant la porte de la grande salle. Hermione était encore en état de choc, elle ne disait pas un mot et regardait dans le vide l'air mi-triste, mi-apeuré. C'est Ron qui lui répondit.

"Mes frères m'ont parlé de lui, c'est Rogue, le directeur de Serpentard. Un sale type de la pire espèce."

"Mais il est prof ? Ici ? Cet homme est autorisé à interagir quotidiennement avec des enfants ? Et tout le monde trouve ça normal ?"

"Dumbledore."

"A tes souhaits."

"C'est le nom du directeur de l'école." Expliqua Neville.

Tous sursautèrent, même Hermione.

"Non de... !"

"Par mais-l'un, d'où du sors toi ?" explosa Ron. "Tu sais depuis combien de temps on t'attend ?"

"J'étais aux toilettes, et quand j'ai voulu vous rattraper, les escaliers sont devenus fou. C'est Rusard qui m'a ramené."

"Non, impossible, on était aux toilettes il y a deux minutes !"

"Les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée."

"Neville, à quel moment tu nous as faussé compagnie ?" demanda Harry

"Juste après que le professeur McGonagall nous ai séparé en deux groupes."

...

"Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas avec nous dans les vestiaires ?"

"Quoi ? Non ! J'en sors juste !"

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence du jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué son retour.

"Neville ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" articula lentement Harry.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi t'es aussi transparent ?" balança Ron sans tact.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïe !"

"Excuses le Neville, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en a pas envie."

Neville ne répondit pas, il regardait ailleurs. Il avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs aussi.

"Mais ça pourrait être important pour nous de savoir." dit Harry.

Hermione le foudroya du regard. "Ça le regarde, c'est à lui de décider !"

"Si nous empruntons les escaliers ensemble, il faut que nous soyons capable de remarquer tout de suite si l'un de nous disparaît, et si la présence de Neville s'effa e de nos conscience à ce moment-là, il pourrait se perdre, et on ne le saurai pas avant des heures."

Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione voulait répliquer, mais elle ne trouvait aucune faille dans sa logique. Neville, lui, paraissait sur le point d'hyper-ventiler.

 _Tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser ses points faibles contre lui ?_

 _Pas quand c'est pour son propre bien._

"Je comprends que tu veuilles garder tes secrets, tu nous connais à peine après tout, mais je dis ça pour toi, dans un environnement nouveau, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques, tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Il hocha la tête si vite que Harry cru qu'elle allait se décrocher. Mais il ne parla pas tout de suite ; il cherchait ses mots ou luttaient contre son instinct qui lui disait de se taire, alors Harry se tint prêt à assommer Ron s'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, par simple précaution.

"Vous savez... on a tous des accidents magiques quand on n'a pas encore de baguette... Et il y avait ce garçon..." Neville prit une grande inspiration, "Un jour j'ai voulu disparaître. Alors j'ai emprunté la baguette de ma grand-mère et j'ai essayé de me rendre invisible. Mais elle m'a surpris au milieu du sort et dans la panique, j'ai provoqué une explosion de magie. Et depuis les gens ont tendance à me laisser tranquille... ils... oublient que je suis là."

 _Voilà qui résous le mystère_

"Et tu ne peux pas le contrôler ? Ou définir des exceptions ?" demanda Hermione.

Neville fit non de la tête. "Les gens agressifs le sont moins avec moi, parfois ils sont plus gentils ou ne me remarquent pas du tout, et les gens normaux m'oublient si je ne parle pas pendant assez de temps."

"Et si je fais un effort volontaire pour penser à toi ?"

"Tu finiras par être distraite par quelque chose, ta pensée glissera sur un autre sujet sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Il n'y a que ma grand-mère qui... le sort ne marche pas de la même façon sur elle."

Personne n'ajouta rien. Neville haussa les épaules. "On s'y fait, et puis c'est pas si terrible."

Hermione le regardait comme un petit chien qui se serai coincé la patte dans une porte. Harry éprouvait de la compassion pour Neville. Lui aussi avait souvent souhaité devenir invisible, mais maintenant il remettait son souhait en perspective. Malheureusement pour lui, même dans ces circonstances son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de fonctionner

"Excuses-moi, de quoi tu parles quand tu dis _accidents magiques_ ?"

"Tu sais bien," dit Ron "quand tu ne contrôles pas encore ta magie et qu'elle fais des trucs toute seule !"

"Heu... Non, je ne vois pas. Je n'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier que récemment et avant ça..."

"Essayes de te rappeler," insista Hermione "un jour où tu voulais vraiment quelque chose, ou alors que tu ressentais une émotion vraiment forte comme la colère ou la honte, il ne s'est jamais produit des événements étranges ? Ou trop incroyable pour être vrai ?"

"Crois-moi, si quelque chose dans ma vie était _trop incroyable pour être vrai_ je m'en serai souvenu."

"Moi ça m'arrivait tout le temps ! Mes frères m'appelaient _boutefeu_ quand j'étais petit !"

 _Que c'est surprenant..._

"Parce que j'arrêtais pas de faire exploser des trucs !"

Harry eu peine à se retenir de rire, il feignit une quinte de toux pour dissimuler son hilarité.

"Moi, avant de disparaître, je décollais du sol, mais juste un peu, je retombais juste après."

"Et moi, une fois j'ai fait pleuvoir des marrons !" ajoura Ron.

"Et toi Hermione ?" demanda Harry.

Mais la jeune fille regardait ailleurs. Pour n'importe qui elle n'avait pas l'air d'écouter la conversation, mais pour Harry elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas être là.

 _Ok, madame gardes ses secrets !_

"Les enfants, je croyais vous avoir dit d' _entrer_ dans la salle, pas d'attendre devant !" Ils levèrent la tête vers le professeur McGonagall qui descendait les escaliers au pas de course, portant une très grande boite dans les bras Allez, dépêchez-vous maintenant, la cérémonie va commencer."

"Est ce que c'est le _chaud-à-peau_ magique ?" demanda Harry.

"Ça se prononce _Choixpeau_ " dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil "et entrez vite, vous êtes déjà assez en retard comme ça."

"Mais vous même vous êtes_"

"Allez _viens Ron_ !" le coupa Hermione en l'attrapant par le bras

Et ils entrèrent.

* * *

La Grande salle l'était encore plus que suggérait son nom. Elle était assez grande pour contenir cinq longues tables quatre assez grandes pour contenir la totalité élèves des sept années de chaque maisons et une ou s'assirent les nouveaux arrivants, et quand tout le monde fut assis, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un siège de trop.

Hermione et lui ressemblaient à des enfants de six ans dans un magasin de jouet ; il y avait tant de choses à voir, le toit de la salle, enchanté pour reproduire le ciel nocturne où les constellations semblaient s'animer, les gargouilles qui dansaient, les personnages des moulures qui jouaient des scènes silencieuses, les centaines de bougies qui exécutaient un ballet aérien complexe, chaque coin de la salle cachait un nouveau source d'émerveillement, et leurs yeux n'étaient jamais rassasiés de ce spectacle.

"Fermez la bouche, à vous deux vous allez finir par avaler tout l'air du château !" plaisant a Ron et Hermione rit sincèrement à sa blague. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait ces deux la rire ensemble et il espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Il y eu des chants, des pièces de théâtre avec des effets spéciaux -magiques- un discourt de chaque directeur de maison et du directeur de l'école, mais ils étaient trop occupées à regarder les fantômes se disputer avec les gargouilles pour en retenir quoi que ce soit à part un truc au sujet d'une forêt et du troisième étage. Et puis ce fut le diner, les plats, plus colorés les uns que les autres apparurent -comme- par magie devant eux, et Harry découvrit des saveurs dont il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner l'existence, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

"Vous savez, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on est tout réuni comme ça."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Neville.

"Si on va dans des maisons différentes, on ne se verra plus." dit-il avec regret.

"Bien sûr que si," le rassura Ron "Même si on n'a pas tous nos cours ensemble, il y a toujours les récréations, l'étude, les repas, les week-ends, les soirées_"

"Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne reste pas amis juste parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même maison." dit Hermione.

"Wep !" Confirma Ron.

 _Amis..._

 _Tais-toi et profite du moment._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

"Alors c'est une promesse." dit Harry en tendant sa main.

"Une promesse." confirma Hermione en hochant la tête et en plaçant sa main par-dessus la sienne.

Les deux autres les regardèrent, regardèrent leur mains, et les regardèrent à nouveau.

"Et c'est sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ?" demanda Ron.

"C'est un truc de moldu" dit Hermione. "Vous mettes vos mains sur les notre et on promet tous."

Ron Leva les yeux au ciel. "Si c'est un truc de moldus." Mais il plaça quand même sa main sur la pile et Neville l'imita.

Ils se regardèrent tous gênés puis rirent à l'unisson.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Le choix décisif(partie 1)

Le professeur McGonagall se leva de son siège et s'avança jusqu'à l'avant de l'estrade. La boîte qu'elle portait un peu plus tôt était là, bien qu'Harry n'ai pas souvenir de l'y avoir vu plus tôt. Elle sorti sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple du poignet fit apparaître un tabouret. Harry se demanda pourquoi, si elle était capable de faire apparaître n'importe quoi, elle avait choisi un siège si inconfortable, mais elle ne s'assit pas dessus. Elle frappa deux fois sur le dessus de la boîte et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Toute la salle était silencieuse pendant qu'elle tirait l'artefact ancien de triage de la boîte. Une atmosphère calme et solennelle régnait pour accueillir... Un vieux chapeau décrépit. On aurait dit une pièce d'un déguisement d'halloween qui aurai traîné trop longtemps dans un grenier poussiéreux. Le professeur matérialisa un rouleau de parchemin et d'une voix amplifiée par magie annonça.

"A l'appel de votre nom, veuillez-vous lever et vous avancer jusqu'à l'estrade"

Et le défilé commença. Les élèves se levaient un a un, et montaient sur l'estrade pour s'asseyais sur le tabouret. Puis on leur posait le Choixpeau sur la tête, et après quelques secondes -plus ou moins pour certain- il criait le nom d'une maison, après quoi l'élève fraîchement intégré allait s'asseoir avec ses condisciples sous les applaudissements de ceux-ci et le suivant se levait. Parfois les applaudissements venaient de plus d'une table, preuve que les amitiés inter-maisons étaient possibles, mais les Serpentards n'applaudissaient que pour les leurs et aucune autre maison n'applaudissait jamais pour Serpentard.

 _Draco ne mentait pas en disant qu'ils étaient méprisés._

 _Je plaindrai presque ceux qui y sont envoyés._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Tu penses vraiment que le Choixpeau n'envoi que ceux qui se croient supérieur à Serpentard ? Quel genre d'école fonctionnerai avec un système ou toutes les brutes sont réunies à un seul endroit ?_

 _Çà aide à localiser les coupables, c'est pratique._

 _La dernière personne à avoir voulu réunir tous ceux qu'il considérait comme mauvais au même endroit pour les garder à l'œil à mal fini, et l'histoire se souvient de lui comme du méchant de l'histoire._

 _Le petit avec la moustache bizarre ?_

 _Charlie Chaplin ?_

 _Non, l'autre._

 _Ouais, lui même._

 _Il n'a été le méchant de l'histoire que parce que ce sont ses ennemis qui ont gagné et ce sont eux qui ont écrit les livres qui parlent de lui._

 _Peut-être, mais si c'est bien de cette façon que fonctionne l'artefact de triage, ça veut dire que celui qui l'a conçu avait la même vision du monde que ce type._

 _Et où veux-tu en venir ?_

 _Que je plains ceux qui se font mettre une étiquette sur le front les déclarant comme méchant sans leur laisser une chance de se prouver à eux même qu'ils ne le sont pas ; les gens ont tendance à se laisser influencer par l'image que les autres se font d'eux. Et si tous les Serpentards n'étaient des brutes que pour se venger de ceux qui les mettent à l'écart ?_

 _Attends, quoi ?!_

 _On fait bien la guerre à des gens parce qu'on n'aime pas leur idéologie, pourquoi eux ne feraient pas pareil ?_

 _Wow, même moi je trouve que tu vas chercher loin._

Et pourtant, que ressent cette fille qui vient de se faire envoyer à Serpentard ? Que pense-t-elle du silence et du regard que lui jettent les 3/4 de son école ? Que penseront les gens d'elle à l'avenir ? Pourra-t-elle trouver un travail quand ses futurs patrons sauront qu'elle était à Serpentard ? Et cette autre fille qui lui ressemble, elle aussi elle va à Serpentard et_

 _Pourquoi tu ne les rejoindrai pas si tu as tant de sympathie pour eux ?_

Harry ne comprit jamais le principe de l'effet de témoin aussi bien que maintenant, et il s'en voulu. Ses parents se seraient opposé à ça, ils auraient eu le courage de tendre la main aux moutons noirs, ils leur auraient laissé une chance.

 _Attends, là ça quitte le Gryffondor pour devenir Poufsouffle !_

Peut-être que ses parents avaient des affinités pour les deux maisons, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait ?

 _Où peut être que tu t'invente des parents super héros pour combler le vide laissé par__

Harry préféra ne pas laisser son cerveau continuer plus loin sur cette idée.

"Hermione Granger !"

Hermione se leva, plus droite que jamais et les joues un peu rouge. Elle marcha à grands pas jusqu'à l'estrade et s'assit. Le chapeau ne resta pas longtemps sur sa tête.

 **Serdaigle !**

Harry était content pour elle ; elle partait pour réussir son rêve. Il applaudit à s'en faire mal aux mains.

 _Juste pour info on EST plus intelligent qu'elle, est ce que ça ne diminue pas nos chances d'aller à Gryffondor ? Parce que, soyons honnête, elle est loin d'être idiote, mais elle manque carrément de technique._

Harry ne répondit rien.

 _Il n'y a pas de honte à reconnaître sa propre valeur, cela ne devient de l'orgueil que lorsque tu te sens supérieur aux autres._

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas tant qu'il y avait une chance.

"Draco Malfoy !"

Quand Draco se leva, toute la salle fit silence pendant un instant, avant d'être parcouru de murmures. De là où il était Harry ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais il en devinait la teneur. Devait-il ressentir de la compassion pour Draco aussi ? C'était clairement un gosse de riche pourri gâté qui avait l'habite d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

 _Pourquoi tu ne prends en compte que les traits de personnalité qui ne lui sont pas imputables ?_

C'était vrai. Draco n'était à blâmer pour aucunes de ces choses, il avait reçu tout ça en naissant dans une famille noble. Alors de quoi Harry pouvait bien le blâmer ? Ses parents étaient surement complices de la mort des siens ?

 _Ce n'est pas sa faute._

Il se considère comme supérieur ? Il trouve normal de posséder des êtres humains ?

 _Ce n'est pas sa faute. On lui a surement appris à penser comme ça._

Il agresse des filles dans les toilettes ?

 _Il l'a dit lui-même, je ne sais pas "ce qu'elles sont"._

Elle aussi on leur a apposé une étiquette sur le front, on lui a appris qu'il était normal de s'en prendre à ces gens, qu'ils le méritaient, tout comme le monde sorcier considère normal de discriminer les Serpentard. Lui les blesse physiquement, mais comparée à une vie de harcèlement psychologique, que représentent quelques bleus ? Y a-t-il une forme de souffrance pire qu'une autre ?

 _Il a choisi de leur faire du mal._

Et Ron a choisi de ne pas les aider, en quoi ce qu'il avait fait était moins grave ?

Le Choixpeau resta plus longtemps sur la tête de Draco que celle d'Hermione. Le volume de la salle avait diminué peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Les murmures étaient d'un autre genre cette fois-ci. Serait-il possible que l'héritier de la famille Malfoy ne soit pas celui que l'on croit ? Sous ses allures de nobles supérieur, se cacherait-il un vrai être humain avec un cœur et_

 **Serpentard !**

Harry se serai presque attendu à ce que toute la salle applaudisse, qu'ont bien pu ressentir tous ceux qui ont dû pendant une seconde remettre leur croyances en doute ?

"Neville Londubat !"

Neville se leva si vite qu'il failli tomber à la renverse, mais personne ne parut remarquer sa présence avant qu'il ne monte sur l'estrade. Le Choixpeau demeura silencieux un peu plus longtemps que pour Hermione mais beaucoup moins que pour Draco.

 **Poufsouffle !**

Harry applaudit de bon cœur.

 _C'est surement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, une maison où il n'aura plus de raisons de vouloir être invisible._

Harry soupçonnait le pouvoir de Neville de répondre à son manque de confiance en lui : il ne voulait pas que les brutes s'en prennent à lui, alors elles l'ignoraient ou ne se montraient pas menaçantes envers sa personne, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et était sure que personne ne lui trouvait de l'intérêt, alors il se laissait disparaître à leurs yeux.

 _Les gens ont tendance à se laisser influencer par la façon dont les autres les voient, même s'ils sont ceux qui s'imaginent ce regard._

Les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres, il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'Harry avait pu estimer ; quel était la taille de l'Angleterre magique ?

"Il ne reste plus que nous, alors ?" dit Ron, "t'inquiète pas, mes frères ne sont pas si nuls que ça, la plus part du temps, mais ne mange jamais ce qu'ils te donnent -surtout si c'est gratuit- et puis je connais plein de monde à Gryffondor. Tu verras, on ne va pas s'ennuyer, c'est moi qui te le dis !"

Harry s'imagina pendant un instant seul avec Ron et ses frères dans une maison bourrée de gens avec le même type de personnalité. Finalement aller à Poufsouffle ne semblait pas si mal...

"Ron Weasley !" quand ce dernier se leva, ce fut sous les acclamations de ses frères, et de quelques Gryffondors que Harry ne connaissait pas.

"Allez, à tout à l'heure." Et il prit lui aussi le chemin du tabouret.

A peine le Choixpeau toucha sa tête qu'il hurla.

 **Gryffondor !**

Cris de triomphes de la table Rouge, plus d'autres venants de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Les Weasley étaient appréciés visiblement. Harry était content pour lui, tout le monde semblait trouver sa place à l'école de la magie. Et bientôt, lui aussi aurai la sienne.

La table des première année était quasiment vide, il ne restait plus que quelques enfants avec_

"Harry Potter !"

Quand il se leva, il senti le poids de tous les regards sur lui. Il failli en trébucher.

"Allez Harry !" lui cria Ron, approuvé par ses frères.

 _Tout va bien se passer._

 _Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a dit ça ?_

 _Ne pas hésiter à remettre en question les schémas préétablis !_

Et il marcha d'un pas plus assuré vers l'estrade.

* * *

Quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, il resta silencieux pendant ce qui sembla à Harry une éternité.

 _Il n'est pas censé se passer un truc là ? Genre un truc important ?_

Mais même ses personnalités imaginaires ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette situation. Puis ça lui revint. Tous les jeunes sorciers avaient des accidents magiques. Il était tout simplement impensable qu'un enfant puisse contenir un lui une énergie capable d'altérer les lois de la physiques sans que celle-ci n'échappe à son contrôle. Pourtant Harry n'en n'avait jamais eu. Et pourquoi Monsieur Hagrid avait tenu à lui donner la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de lui en rapporter une rien qu'à lui, comme il avait fait avec ses livres ? Savait-il quelque chose que Harry ignorait ?

Et l'horrible réalité s'imposa d'elle-même à l'esprit du jeune garçon. Il ne comprenait pas le langage des sorciers. Il n'avait pas de magie en lui. Il ne correspondait à aucun des archétypes de l'école de sorciers. Il n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard. Il n'était pas un sorcier.

La panique commença à le gagner plus vite que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il puisse faire ! Il tendit toute sa force mentale vers le chapeau posé sur sa tête et le supplia ; il ferai tout ce qu'il faudra n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi. Il travaillera plus que n'importe qui, il paiera sa place, il travaillera à la cuisine ou il fera le ménage, il donnera tout l'or de la prime du mage noir, il deviendra l'homme de main de Draco, tout mais pas ça.

 _Je ferai n'importe quoi, mais par pitié NE ME RENVOYEZ PAS CHEZ CES GENS !_

Encore une autre prière vide et sans réponse.

Harry commençait à imaginer comment il pourrait fuir. Le train était-il toujours en gare, et pourrait il y embarquer clandestinement ? Pourrait-il atteindre Londres à pied ? Il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder le chemin pris par le train, pourrait-il juste suivre les rails jusqu'à la prochaine ville ? Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller avant qu'on le rattrape ? Pouvait-il prendre le Choixpeau en otage ?

Effacerait-on sa mémoire avant de le renvoyer chez les Dursley ...?

Le goût amer de la trahison lui emplissait la bouche. Était-ce un cauchemar ? Quelle partie tordue de son esprit pouvait bien prendre plaisir à le laisser miroiter une échappatoire à l'enfer juste pour le plaisir de le voir sombrer dans le désespoir une fois qu'elle lui serai reprise ?

 _NON_

Il avait décidé plus tôt ce matin que ça ne finirait pas comme ça ! Il n'était plus le Harry qui cédait au désespoir ! Il prit une profonde inspiration. Tout commence toujours par une profonde inspiration. Il sentait la baguette contre son bras, son héritage, la preuve qu'Harry Potter avait eu une famille, et qu'elle faisait partie du monde de la magie.

 _Et si elle était fausse ? Si__

 _Silence !_

Le désespoir n'avait plus sa place, même déguisé en intelligence. Seul comptait la magie, où qu'elle se trouve.

 _Allo ?_

Harry tendit une fois de plus son esprit vers le chapeau. Si la magie de Neville fonctionnait selon ses croyances, la sienne aussi, et donc ne pas croire en elle l'empêcherai de fonctionner.

 _Mais si on se force à croire, est ce qu'on croit vraiment ou__

 _SILENCE !_

Profonde inspiration.

 _Monsieur le chapeau magique, vous m'entendez ?_

Une étincelle apparue quelque part dans l'esprit de Harry, et toute son attention fut littéralement aspiré vers elle, en même temps que sa conscience. Et tout aussi soudainement, Harry réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul.

 _Monsieur le chapeau ?_ hasarda mentalement le jeune _Sorcier_.

"Oh non, pas encore !" fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

* * *

Attention, c'est votre dernière chance de deviner dans quelle maison ira Harry. Vous avez maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour trouver la bonne réponse. N'hésitez pas à relire l'histoire depuis le début si cela peut vous aider, car chacune des actions de Harry, chacune de ses décisions ne l'oriente que vers une seule maison.

J'ai peut-être volontairement semé le doute par moments, mais j'ai toujours mis par la suite un élément pour contrebalancer ou expliquer un comportement qui pourrait paraître hors personnage.

Donnez mois votre choix avant de tourner la page, histoire que je sache à quel point vous êtes observateurs ^^

Le chapitre final du premier arc arrivera dans quelques heures.

 _"Tout ce qui arrive, même l'élément le plus insignifiant, arrive pour une raison."_


	12. Chapitre 12 - Le choix décisif(partie 2)

Attention, ceci est la seconde partie d'un chapitre double ! Deux chapitres ont été postés aujourd'hui, assurez-vous d'avoir bien lu le chapitre précédent avant de commencer celui-ci.

* * *

"Oh non, pas encore..."

"Heu... Bonjour... Monsieur le chapeau..."

"Je suis un Choixpeau garçon, pas un vulgaire couvre-chef !"

"Oui, bien sûr, veuillez m'excusez."

Pas de réponse, la présence était toujours là, mais ne se manifesta pas.

"Heu... Monsieur le cha... Choixpeau Magique ?"

"..."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai espéré, pendant une seconde ne pas avoir à repasser par là aujourd'hui, mais visiblement tu as décidé de me compliquer la tâche."

"J'ai fait quoi ?"

"Ce n'est rien, commençons."

"Commencer... quoi ?"

"Le rituel garçon, le rituel de répartition. Es-tu prêt ?"

Harry ne savait pas qu'il aurait à se préparer. Il ne savait même pas s'il était prêt. Prêt à quoi d'ailleurs ? Puis il comprit.

"Me permettez-vous une question ? Est-ce qu'il y a une autre vérité profonde dans le triage ? Quelque chose de secret mais d'important, qui nécessite que les sorciers pensent que c'est juste un tri entre quatre qualités afin de préserver le secret de ce que c'est vraiment ?"

"Non, je vais vraiment voir en toi quelle est ta qualité dominante et te répartir dans la maison qui te convient"

Harry se demanda s'il devait raconter au Choixpeau toute la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Tonks et Hermione ou s'il pouvait la lire dans ses souvenirs.

Le Choixpeau soupira. Silencieusement, dans les pensées de Harry. Bien évidement Harry se rendit vite compte que le Choixpeau ne pouvait pas soupirer puis qu'il n'avait pas de poumons et que si la discussion qui avait lieu en ce moment se déroulait dans son esprit, ce qu'il venait de percevoir n'était que ce qu'il s'attendait à percevoir comme l'expression des pensées du Choixpeau sous une forme audible.

Nouveau soupir.

Ce n'était pas des soupirs d'agacement ou d'impatience, plutôt l'expression patiente d'un adulte qui attends qu'un enfant trouve tout seul la solution à un problème qui pour lui est évidente mais qu'il sait qu'elle doit être trouvée par l'enfant sans aide extérieure afin que celui-ci grandisse. Harry prit soudainement conscience de la présence de l'esprit du chapeau à côté du sien et pendant un instant-il eu l'impression de se tenir en face d'une immense créature, ancienne, puissante, et infiniment plus sage qu'il ne le serai jamais.

 _Evidemment qu'il peut lire dans nos souvenirs, en ce moment, il est en nous autant que nous sommes en lui_

"C'est exact" la voix du Choixpeau résonnait dans l'esprit de Harry, il n'y avait pas de force réelle dans la voix, en tout cas pas au sens où il eut voulu parler avec force, mais la soudaine conscience de toute sa présence permettait à Harry de la percevoir avec toute la majesté qui lui avait échappée jusqu'alors. A moins que ce ne soit la conscience de la puissance du chapeau qui modifiait chez Harry la perception de sa voix. Harry se demanda si il entendait vraiment la voix du chapeau ou si il lui attribuait mentalement la voix qu'il lui semblait la mieux adaptée. A moins qu'il_

"Je pense que ces réflexions n'ont aucune importance pour le sujet qui nous intéresse en ce moment. Reprenons le triage, tu veux bien ?"

Dans l'esprit d'Harry les mots sonnaient plus comme un ordre qu'une demande, le ton interrogatif faisant plus office de politesse que de réelle_

"Garçon, le triage."

Une fois de plus, la grandeur du chapeau s'imprimait dans sa voix, et Harry sentait que cette fois ci le chapeau avait volontairement imprimé de la puissance dans_

"Harry Potter, ne peux-tu pas te concentrer deux secondes ?! En effet, tu es intelligent, assez pour entrer à Serdaigle et dominer beaucoup de ceux qui sont passés sous mes bords, pas besoin d'essayer de le prouver, mais saches qu'à chaque secondes que je passe sur ta tête, c'est dans TA magie que je puise pour maintenir le contact mental, et que plus il dure longtemps plus le risque que tu perdes connaissance grandit !"

Harry se demanda si_

"Non les séquelles ne seront pas définitives, mais tu risques de perdre une partie de tes souvenirs plus importante que celle que tu es sensé perdre."

 _Donc il efface vraiment les souvenirs du triage chez les enfants_

"Evidemment, si un enfant de onze ans peut y penser, tu imagines les répercutions si tous les sorciers savaient que je leur laisse le choix de leur maisons ? Combien de parents altéreraient l'esprit de leur enfant pour être sûr qu'ils atterrissent dans la maison de LEUR choix plutôt que celle qui leur correspond."

Harry se demanda s'il devait prendre la peine de formuler ses pensées comme des paroles ou si le chapeau pouvait atteindre son noyau de création d'idées.

 _Je pense qu'il attende qu'on formule nos idées par politesse, imagines à quel point ce serait perturbant si quelqu'un répondait à tes questions avant même que tu ne te les poses consciemment._

 _Alors pourquoi il n'a pas encore répondu à la question que je me pose ?_

"J'attends que tu te la poses à toi même, souvent les gens intelligents trouvent la réponse à leur question en cherchant les mots pour la formuler."

 _D'où les soupirs._

"Mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas comment, si c'est le sorcier qui choisit où il va, on pourrait altérer son choiiiiiiiii..." Harry se rappela la conversation avec Hermione sur les familles qui allaient dans la même maison sur plusieurs générations. Evidemment qu'ils essaieraient. "Tu veux dire que des parents forceraient des enfant à aller dans une maisons où ils ne veulent pas vraiment aller ?"

"Bon début de réponse, mais non. Tu as un choix à faire, jeune sorcier, mais ce choix, tu n'es pas venu ici pour le faire. Tu l'as déjà fait."

Harry ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait venir pour faire un choix qu'il avait déjà fait si lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

"Pourtant, chaque fois que tu t'es retrouvé devant un choix, tu n'as pas besoin de remettre en question qui tu es vraiment pour trouver la réponse."

Le chapeau se mettait à parler comme les vieux sages dans les livres, et Harry n'aimait jamais les vieux sages des livres, parce qu'au lieu de donner une réponse compréhensible, ils vous laissent vous débrouiller pour trouver la solution au risque de vous tromper et de ne vous en rendre compte qu'après avoir fait une erreur grave qui_

"Mais tu sais aussi que chaque fois qu'un héros fait une erreur, il apprend de celle-ci et en ressors plus fort qu'il ne l'était avant."

Harry commençait à ne pas aimer que le chapeau se serve de ses propres argument contre lui, surtout ceux qu'il choisissait volontairement d'ignorer parce que_

"N'est-ce pas pour éviter d'ignorer les arguments qui te dérangent que tu as choisi de diviser ta réflexion en plusieurs personnages imaginaires ayant différents points de vue?"

Harry commençait à ne pas aimer que le chapeau se serve de ses propres arguments contre lui, surtout_

"Je te rappelle que le temps presse."

 _Alors pourquoi il ne nous envoie pas à Serdaigle, Si il dit lui-même que c'est notre place ?_

"Parce que tu n'as toujours pas fait le choix."

"Très bien, alors je choisis Serdaigle."

...

"Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne cries pas _Serdaigle !_ comme pour Hermione ? Est-ce que ce doit être moi qui_"

"Tu n'as pas encore choisis."

"Si, je_"

"Tu as déjà fait le choix mais tu n'as pas encore choisis."

Le chapeau se mettait à parler comme les vieux sages dans les livres, et Harry n'aimait jamais les vieux sages des livres, parce qu'au lieu_

"Je sais, mais tu es proche de la réponse."

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer. Mais de frustration cette fois ci.

 _Un choix que j'ai déjà fait mais que je n'ai pas encore fait ?_

 _Donc c'est quelque chose qu'on sait mais qu'on ne sait pas qu'on sait ?_

 _C'est ton fort les énigmes, non ?_

 _Je suis toi, non ?_

Harry se concentra. Le chapeau lui avait forcément déjà donné d'une façon ou d'une autre un indice pour le mettre sur la voix de la réponse, s'il pensait qu'il pouvait la trouver.

Une vague d'approbation lui vint du chapeau mais aucun mot.

Harry se demanda si le chapeau lui laissait de l'espace pour réfléchir ou s'il puisait moins dans sa magie s'il restait silencieux.

Soupir mental de chapeau magique.

 _OK, donc s'il parle comme les vieux sages dans les livres la réponse se cache soit dans une chose qu'il ait dit de simple, mais qui cache une vérité plus profonde, du genre de celles qu'on ne peut percevoir qu'en regardant la solution sous un certain angle, soit dans une phrase inutilement compliqué qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir de sens sur le coup._

Le Choixpeau magique gloussa dans sa barbe. Tout tu moins ce que Harry pouvait percevoir comme_

 _Je pense qu'on devrait rester concentré sur cette histoire de choix, pas toi ?_

Harry fit un effort de concentration. Il se repassa mentalement la conversation. Tout paraissait assez simple à comprendre, même avec les informations qui n'avaient été fournies que plus tard dans la conversation. Et la seule chose qui paraissait un peu Cryptique c'était cette histoire de ne pas remettre en question sa nature profonde à chaque choix.

 _Sauf que c'est ce que je fais, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, toi et les autres, pour que je passe en revue à la fois mes différentes inclinaisons naturelles et les différentes possibilités qui se présentent à moi !_

 _Mais est-ce que tu remets vraiment en question qui tu es vraiment ?_

 _La plus part des gens se contentent de céder à leur pulsion la plus forte, moi je cherche à voir quelles sont les raisons derrière mes émotions avant de faire un choix !_

 _Mais au final, que choisis-tu ?_

 _La réponse la plus approprié !_

 _Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu t'empêcher d'aller voir la sœur de Ron quand tu savais que tu ne pouvais rien faire pour elle et que sa mère, qui était plus compétente que toi était juste à côté ?_

Il se repassant la scène mentalement, cherchant une preuve que sa réaction était la bonne, mais n'en trouvait pas ; il se souvenait avant tout du sentiment de détresse qu'il avait ressenti. Il savait ce que cela faisait de souffrir, il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on implorait le ciel de nous envoyer un sauveur et que personne ne venait. Dans son esprit était gravé l'image d'un enfant entrain de pleurer, et à cet instant cet enfant était une petite fille rousse assise sur un chariot à bagage avec de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles. Et Harry avait su que quoi qu'il arrive il ne pourrait jamais laisser cette personne pleurer sans rien faire. Et la réponse lui parut évidente. Il ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un d'autre souffrir sans rien faire, il avait beau être un trouillard, il ne pourrait jamais être insensible devant la souffrance d'autrui.

Harry senti le chapeau lui sourire. Et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. La maison qui lui correspondait était : _

* * *

La grande salle plus silencieuse que jamais. Tout le monde -à part peut-être Draco- s'était attendu à ce que le choixpeau crie **Gryffondor** à la seconde ou il frôlerai les cheveux de Harry, mais les minutes s'étiraient et il restait silencieux.

Il n'était pas rare que le triage de certains élèves en particulier prenne du temps ; il était courant de dire que cela arrivait avec les individus à la personnalité trouble, ou à ceux qui avaient une magie si étrange qu'elle perturbait celle du Choixpeau, ou encore que c'était la marque des sorciers les plus puissant. Bien sûr, aucune de ces rumeurs n'était vrai, cependant cela n'empêchait pas les jeunes sorciers de spéculer à voix basse.

Même le professeur McGonagall, qui en son temps avait elle aussi été un choix difficile, se demandait si le survivant n'avait pas _cassé_ le Choixpeau. Après la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, beaucoup avait soupçonné que le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres vivait toujours à travers le jeune garçon et que c'était pour cette raison qu'Albus avait tenu à le cacher, et même si elle n'était pas le genre de personne à prêter foi à ce genre de rumeurs, elle ne pouvait pas se demander si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ne contenait pas un fond de vérité.

Le cas de Harry était bien étrange. Et l'expression de son visage y était pour beaucoup à cet état de fait. Il n'était pas rare de lire de l'excitation, de l'appréhension, du stress, de la peur, ou un air de défi sur le visage des première année qui passaient sous le Choixpeau. Ils s'asseyaient tous sur le tabouret, fermaient les yeux, et se tenaient immobile jusqu'à ce que le nom de leur maison soi connu. Mais pas Harry. Sur son visage passait tour à tour ; l'anxiété, la peur, la surprise, l'excitation, la déception, l'agacement, la concentration et l'ennui. On aurait dit plusieurs personnes qui se disputaient tour à tour le même visage. Plusieurs Serdaigles essayaient de trouver une cohérence dans la suite d'émotion, une logique, un fil de pensée qui pourraient expliquer à quoi pouvait bien penser le survivant, mais de leur point de vue cela n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Les chuchotages augmentaient au fur et à mesure, et bientôt tout le monde parlait dans la salle, chacun allant de sa propre théorie sur la question du survivant. Fred et Georges prenaient les paris sur la futur maison du survivant, et pour l'instant les deux en tête étaient **Poufsouffle** et **Directeur** , les choix juste après étant que le Choixpeau ordonnerai la création d'une nouvelle maison **survivant**. Chacun avait sa propre théorie sur la future maison de Harry, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'artefact ancien de triage l'envoie à_

* * *

 ** _Serpentard !_**

La voix résonna dans le silence de la grande salle, Harry fut brutalement congédié de la présence du Choixpeau et eu l'impression que sa conscience était jetée sans délicatesse dans son corps. Il eut un peu le tournis, et une impression de bulle dans la gorge. Personne n'applaudissait. Le professeur McGonagall retira le chapeau sur la tête de Harry. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait d'un visage sans expressions.

C'était une erreur. Le choixpeau s'était trompé, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Harry devait la convaincre, il devait la supplier de lui laisser une autre chance. Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se passer, elle devait le comprendre, elle devait...

"Voulez-vous de l'aide pour vous relever monsieur Potter ?" sa voix était mesurée et calme, presque douce. Elle avait parlé si bas que personne d'autre ne pouvait les entendre.

Harry eu envie de pleurer, mais il savait que pleurer ne résolvait jamais rien.

"Est-ce que..." Hasarda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Mais la sorcière lui fit non de la tête. Il n'était visiblement pas le premier élève à avoir été déçu de sa répartition et les instructions étaient visiblement que personne n'avait droit à une seconde chance.

Harry se leva lentement. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes. Il quitta l'estrade en se tenant le plus droit possible et marcha jusqu'à la table Serpentard. Il ne regarda personne sur le trajet. Pas seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la déception sur leur visages, mais surtout parce que ses yeux emplis de larmes retenues ne lui permettaient pas d'y voir à plus de deux mètres devant lui. Il s'assit à une place vide. L'enfant suivant avait déjà été appelé, le chapeau l'envoya à **Gryffondor**. Harry aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Il tourna la tête vers l'estrade pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Son regard s'arrêta cependant sur un visage assis non loin de lui, de l'autre côté de la table Serpentard. Le visage d'un enfant blond aux yeux gris qui le regardait. Un visage qui lui souriait.

Draco Malfoy paraissait très satisfait de ce triage, et il regardait Harry comme un prédateur qui sait que sa proie ne peut plus lui échapper.

* * *

Ceci clôture le premier arc narratif. Comme promis je prendrai un jour ou deux pour m'assurer de la façon dont l'histoire se mettra en place et je reviendrai vite avec la suite.

Ne soyez pas trop déçu si vous n'aviez pas deviné juste, et dites vous que tout ce qui s'est passé à un but pour la suite du récit ! J'ai imaginé cette histoire autour d'une idée précise qui demandait que certains éléments soient en place pour pouvoir correctement s'exécuter. Si vous croyez savoir où ira la suite, soyez sur que vous avez tord ^^. Tous les personnages sont destinés à évoluer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, et rien ne dit qu'ils seront tous en vie à la fin. Parce que la vrai vie ne se préoccupe pas des fin joyeuses.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à me lire que moi à écrire, merci d'être resté avec moi jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous serez encore avec moi pour la suite.

 _ **Expecto Patronum**_ !


	13. Interlude 1

Histoire de patienter entre le premier et le deuxième arc, voici petit interlude. Il se déroule à un moment pas très bien défini à la jonction des deux et sert surtout à enrichir la relation Harry/Draco pour la suite. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Harry franchit précipitamment l'angle du couloir, il avait besoin d'être seul.

"Harry Potter."

Il sursauta quand une voix familière l'interpella ; une silhouette l'attendait, immobile.

"Tu sais, j'ai compris ton petit manège."

Draco était nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur. Il s'en écarta d'un mouvement fluide et lui fit face.

"Si tu veux te servir de l'influence que ton nom a sur eux, tu dois correspondre à l'image qu'ils s'attendent à voir en toi. J'aurais dû le comprendre tout de suite, c'était bien joué."

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était seul, de nuit, dans un couloir des donjons, en compagnie de quelqu'un qui était peut-être une brute. Quoi qui lui arrive personne ne l'entendrai crier.

Draco continua:

"Je ne te mettrai pas de bâtons dans les roues, je peux même te prêter Crabbe ou Goyle s'ils peuvent t'être utile. N'oublie pas; nos familles sont à jamais amies."

Harry se figea. Était-ce une menace ? Draco s'avança dans sa direction - Harry retint son souffle - et le dépassa sans un regard. Mais s'arrêta un pas derrière lui et dit dans un murmure:

"Mais n'oublie pas non plus que nous ne serons jamais comme eux. Les gens comme nous sont au-dessus des règles et des gens du commun."

Puis il s'en fut.

Harry n'osa pas bouger pendant un moment.

 _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est mon allié ?_

 _Est-ce qu'un futur Mangemort peut être l'allié de qui se ce soit ?_

La fable du Scorpion et la Grenouille lui revint en mémoire.

 _"Pourquoi ?" demanda la grenouille._

 _"Parce que c'est ma nature." Répondit le scorpion._


	14. Interlude 2

Deuxième interlude, celui-ci, un peu plus court, devait clôturer le dernier chapitre, mais j'aimais bien l'idée de finir sur _la menace Draco_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, dans l'obscurité des donjons de Serpentard, le survivant se sentait seul. Vraiment seul. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie que ses parents le prennent dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Mais ses parents étaient morts. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour une guerre dont il ignorait tout, pour un idéal qui lui échappait.

Quel genre de personne étaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils entrés en guerre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alors qu'ils avaient un enfant à protéger ? Pourquoi l'avaient ils laissés seul ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut envie de mourir. Il aurait voulu mourir avec ses parents ce jour-là et n'avoir jamais à affronter cette vie. La solitude avait toujours été son refuge, mais aujourd'hui sa vieille amie le poignardait dans le dos. Son étreinte n'était plus synonyme de sécurité et de réconfort, mais une ombre froide, glaciale, où ne régnaient que la mort et le deuil.

Et, c'est en pleurant que le survivant s'endormi ce soir-là, sans espoir d'un lendemain plus chaleureux, car plus que jamais il était seul.


	15. Chapitre 13 - Bienvenue à Serpetard

_"Bienvenue, chères élèves, dans la maison de l'excellence._

 _Je serai, pendant la prochaine année, votre professeur référent et le directeur de Maison. Serpentard, dotée d'un noble et grand passé, ne jouis plus de l'état de grâce qui était sien il y a bien longtemps. Ceux d'entre vous qui ne l'avais pas encore remarqué devrai vite apprendre qu'être réparti chez nous ne vous attirera pas les faveurs des autres maisons ; vous ne serez pas les favoris, on vous pointera du doigt, vous serez moqué, insulté publiquement et pire encore. Mais_ ** _jamais_** _, je dis bien_ ** _JAMAIS_** _vous ne devrez les laisser vous rabaisser._

 _Quel que soit la voix que vous aurez choisi, appliquez y toute la force de votre détermination et vous serez inarrêtables. Le monde est rempli de sages idiots ; croyez-moi sur parole, les êtres humains excellent dans l'art de la stupidité. N'oubliez jamais cependant que vous êtes humains vous-même ; ne tombez jamais dans leur travers ! Ne vous sentez pas à l'abri de l'erreur et soyez plus strict avec vous même qu'avec qui que ce soit d'autre ! Vous qui aspirez à la grandeur, vous soyez irréprochable, car nombreux sont ceux qui n'attendez que de vous voir trébucher !_

 _Entre les murs de cet illustre établissement, je veillerai à ce que personne, et je dis bien personne, ne vous malmène à cause de notre Maison, mais une fois dans le vrai monde, vous serez livrés à vous-même. C'est pourquoi, dès aujourd'hui, ne vivez que pour atteindre un seul objectif : le pouvoir. Ne vous contentez jamais du minimum, visez des hauteurs encore inégalées, vous êtes ici parce que vous avez le potentiel pour faire partie de l'élite ! Mais les places sont limitées au sommet, et rien ne me désole plus que le potentiel gâché._

 _J'attends beaucoup de vous. Les yeux du monde magique entier sont braqués sur vous. Il n'appartient qu'à vous de les éblouir. La grandeur est notre illustre fardeau et c'est à vous désormais de le porter._

 _Bienvenue à Poudlard, Soyez de fier Serpentards"_

Discours du professeur Rogue aux élèves de première année.

* * *

Le jour suivant c'est était quartier libre ; une idée du directeur pour laisser aux nouveaux arrivants le temps de se familiariser avec leur nouvel environnement et le premier endroit où Harry se rendit fut la bibliothèque. Il ne connaissait rien de la culture du monde sorcier et s'il ne voulait pas que "l'incident moldus" se répète, il allait devoir combler ses lacunes au plus vite. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait pas de livre "le monde sorcier pour les nuls" et il doutait de trouver "sang-de-bourbe" ou "cracmol" dans un dictionnaire -ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de vérifier, et en effet ils n'y figuraient pas.

Le temple du savoir de Poudlard était un dédale de rayonnages organisé selon un agencement à l'air totalement aléatoire ; en entrant on arrivait dans un grand espace composé de plusieurs rangées de tables où étudier, entouré de rayonnages parallèles. Mais plus on s'enfonçait dans les sections, plus la géométrie devenait ésotérique. Harry ne le remarqua pas pourtant pas, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à où il allait, il suivait juste les titres des livres qu'il voyait et en déduisait les sections. Une chance pour lui, car dans les espaces à géométrie non euclidienne de Poudlard, c'était le seul moyen de retrouver son chemin.

Harry avait bien sûr commencé par feuilleter ses manuels, mais à part ceux d'histoire et les mathématiques -manuel dont le titre était d'ailleurs mal orthographié- il devait bien admettre qu'il lui manquait beaucoup de références et de vocabulaire. Il avait donc fait la seule chose logique pour lui, aller à la bibliothèque la plus proche. Et au bout de quelques minutes il avait réalisé deux choses : premièrement il ne savait pas par où commencer, deuxièmement s'il devait s'arrêter pour lire chaque livre dont le titre lui faisait envie il ferai tout aussi bien d'emménager ici pour le restant de l'année.

Il finit par s'asseoir par terre au pied d'un rayonnage et commença par un livre sur les sorts les plus couramment utilisés. Perdu en plein milieu de cette jungle de papier personne ne pourrai le trouver et en un sens ce n'était pas plus mal après la soirée d'hier. Il sorti son journal pour comparer les notes qu'il avait pris de son livre de sortilèges et essayer de trouver des patterns récurent, des termes synonymes, n'importe quoi qui pouvait lui permettre de mieux comprendre ce qu'il lisait.

Harry n'avait pas emmené beaucoup de choses de son monde d'origine, une vieille montre qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier de Mlle Figg, la vielle dame qui lui servait de babysitteuse occasionnelle lorsque les Dursley partaient en vacance -elle avait été assez gentille pour le laisser la garder- et son journal. C'était un vieux cahier de son cousin qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé, à part pour y écrire son nom et le mot mathématiques sur la première page -sans doute la raison de la virginité des pages du dit cahier- et Harry en avait hérité lorsqu'il fallut que lui aussi acquiert du matériel scolaire. Il l'avait gardé depuis et s'en servait comme journal à idées, il y écrivait les choses qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, les choses qui l'intéressaient et ses rêves les plus intéressants -et étranges.

Au bout d'une heure, il dû admettre qu'il avançait, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Et il dû aussi reconnaître que le mal de dos causé par sa position n'y était pas étranger. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la section principale, il appréciait le silence et la solitude de son coin de bibliothèque et n'avait pas franchement envie de voir du monde, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sa colonne vertébrale craquerai bien avant sa détermination. Il finit par se lever et remonta l'arborescence du dédale littéraire en continuant la lecture de son livre. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir, après l'incident des escaliers, qu'à Poudlard on ne va pas toujours là où l'on veut aller, mais souvent là où l'on doit être.

Il finit par aboutir dans une trouée parmi les rayonnages où trônait une table solitaire. Il n'était pas à proximité de la section centrale, et il était sûr de ne pas être passé par là à l'allée. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu deviner que cette table et cette trouée n'existaient pas il y a encore une minute. Il s'assit tout de même, trop heureux de pouvoir savourer la quiétude de son isolement et repris ses notes, laissant son esprit divaguer tandis qu'il tournait les pages.

Après la cérémonie personne ne lui avait adressé la parole dans sa nouvelle maison, et il n'avait rien fait pour y remédier. À qui aurait il put s'adresser de toute façon, Draco ? Il valait mieux l'éviter jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les jumelles ? Elles n'avaient pas l'air très... _loquaces_. Harry les avaient ente-aperçues un peu plus loin sur sa rangée, mais elles auraient tout aussi bien pu s'être changées en statues de marbre qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de faire la différence ; elles se contentaient de regarder devant elles d'un regard vide. Et de toute façon, même si elles savaient parler, rien n'indiquais qu'elles voudraient lui parler _à lui_. Si le monde magique attendait de lui qu'il devienne un héros comme le pensait Draco, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de fan chez les Serpentards.

"Bonjour."

En sortant de la Grande Salle, il avait vu Ron un peu plus loin et l'avait appelé. Le roux s'était retourné et l'avait regardé. Harry n'avait pas su comment interprété ce regard, mais il avait perdu toute la chaleur qui s'y trouvait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Sans un mot il s'était retourné et était parti rejoindre d'autres Gryffondor. Harry avait ressenti l'effet d'une gifle. Mais au moins le message était clair : ils n'étaient pas amis. Cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre Harry, et pourtant... En y repensant, pourquoi il l'avait cru en premier lieu ? Il n'avait pas vraiment tissé de liens avec lui. Avec personne autre d'ailleurs à part Neville -et Draco, mais ça il ne voulait plus y penser- qui il avait été le seul à lui tendre la main et à vraiment essayer de sympathiser. Et maintenant qu'il savait où regarder, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas _volontairement_ cherché la compagnie de qui que ce soit d'autre : Ron lui était tombé dessus -ou plutôt l'inverse, mais le détail n'avait guère d'importance-

"Potter ?"

Draco l'avait plus kidnappé qu'autre choses et là encore, ça n'avait pas été de son fait, juste une partie du plan élaboré depuis longtemps par un gosse de riche manipulateur, il ne savait rien de Harry à part qu'il était le survivant. Il n'avait pas désiré Harry, mais son titre. Et même si Hermione l'avait sauvé, elle l'avait subi plus que désiré. Elle avait déclaré qu'ils étaient amis, mais Harry était-il vraiment visé en tant que personne ou en tant que membre du groupe ? Était-il un accident, un dommage collatéral qu'on supportait mais ne désirait pas vraiment ?

"Harry Potter ?"

Après tout qu'avait-il accompli ? Il ne connaissait rien à leur monde, il ne savait même pas comment se faire de vrais amis. Il n'était pas un héros de guerre comme tout le monde voulait le penser, il avait gâché l'image du survivant, il avait trahi toutes leur attentes, pas étonnant que personne ne voulais lui parler !

" _Excuses-moi ?_ "

Harry sursauta. Il failli tomber de sa chaise.

"Désolé, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'a pas entendu."

Il ne répondit pas. Il regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille qui s'adressait à lui. Elle portait les couleurs de Serpentards.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais formé une alliance avec la famille Malfoy ?"

Les nouvelles circulent vite à Poudlard. Quoi que, Draco s'était arrangé pour que le plus de gens possible sachent qu'il tendait la main à Harry, il s'était sûrement empressé de répandre la nouvelle.

"Au vues de sa réputation, je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin de plus d'alliés, si tu ne veux pas qu'on pense que tu es comme lui."

Ça Harry y avait déjà pensé tout seul, que lui voulait donc cette fille ? Ses yeux verts pétillaient quand elle annonça :

"Alors, je voulais que tu saches que tu as d'autres options."

 _Quoi ?_

Harry avait l'expression et la posture d'un chaton effrayé ; prêt à s'enfuir ou à attaquer au moindre signe de danger. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se voir lui-même, mais son interlocutrice, si. Cette information eut elle une influence sur sa déclaration suivante ? Ou tout ceci faisait il partie d'un plan depuis longtemps élaboré ?

"La maison Greengrass est prête à faire alliance avec la maison Potter, si cela te conviens. Nous ne sommes pas aussi influent que les Malfoy, mais pas loin derrière. Et nous avons de très nombreux alliés qui seraient ravis d'apporter leur soutiens au survivant."

Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour deviner que les Malfoys avaient des opposants politiques -la plus part des habitants de l'Angleterre magique pour commencer- mais s'allier avec l'ami de votre ennemi... Ça n'avait pas de sens. Que voulait-elle _vraiment_ ?

"Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, mais si l'offre t'intéresse, tu peux venir me trouver à tout moment, je m'appelle Daphné. Et tout le monde ne voit pas d'un mauvais œil que tu aies été réparti à Serpentard. Je sais ce qu'on raconte sur notre maison, mais si tu fréquentes _les bonnes personnes_ te réaliseras que les serpents ne mordent pas que pour attaquer."

Et avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, elle signa :

"L'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le camp des Greengrass. N'oublies pas : Daphné. J'attendrai ta réponse."

Et elle s'en fut d'une démarche gracieuse, faisant rebondir ses boucles brunes...

 _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_


	16. Chapitre 14

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas sauter deux repas de suite et qu'il allait bien falloir qu'il accepte de remettre les pieds dans la grande salle. Il quitta donc à regret la bibliothèque pour se rendre d'un pas traînant vers_

"Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise, ça m'fait plaisir d'te voir chez moi !"

"Bonjour Hagrid !"

 _Trouillard._

Harry l'ignora. Il ne pouvait pas négocier avec son estomac, mais rien ne l'obligeais à subir le regard des autres s'il pouvait l'éviter.

"Tu tombes bien, j'allais casser la croute ! Tu ma f'rais bien le plaisir de t'joindre à moi ?"

"Bien sûr !"

 _Tôt ou tard, tu devras bien arrêter de te cacher tu sais ?_

 _Alors autant s'arranger pour que ce soit le plus tard possible._

"Désolé d'pas avoir pu v'nir à la répartition, y'avais du grabuge hier soir dans la forêt, t'aurais vu ça !"

"Pas le peine de t'excuser, tu n'as pas raté grand-chose…"

"Pas grand-chose ? I'm'dit pas grand-chose ! Ha ! J'sais pas comment ça s'passe chez les moldus, mais par ici ton pas _grand-chose_ ça s'appelle une soirée à casser la baraqué c'est moi qui t'le dit ! Bwa ha ha ha !"

La bonne humeur du géant était contagieuse, et peu à peu Harry se laissa gagner par l'atmosphère chaleureuse de sa petite maison. Bien que "petite" était un concept plutôt relatif quand il s'agissait d'Hagrid. Les proportions de l'endroit était clairement démesurée pour par rapport à celle d'un humain normal.

"C'est vrai, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt chouette."

"J'aime mieux ça ! Bwa ha ha !"

Harry aimait bien l'homme. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de simplicité et de bonne humeur qui l'apaisait. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours toutes ses expressions et que son rire avait tout d'un aboiement de molosse enroué, il aimait l'écouter parler et Hagrid de son côté ne se faisait pas prier pour remplir la part de Harry de la conversation. Il ne semblait jamais manquer d'anecdotes sur les animaux de la forêt dont il avait la charge. Harry l'écouta parler pendant au moins une heure, tout en avalant un ragoût trop cuit, composé de légumes -ou de viandes ?- qu'il était incapable d'identifier, mais la compagnie du géant suffisait à compenser ses piètres talents de cuisinier.

Puis vint la question fatidique.

"Alors, tu te plais à Gryffondor ?"

"..."

"A mon époque c'tait la maison où i's'passait toujours que'qu'chose! Ha ! T'aurais vu ton père à c't époque, c'tait un sacré trublion c'moi qui t'le dit ! Bwa ha ha !"

"..."

"Quoi qu' maint'nant qu' j'y pense, c'est p'tèt mieux qu' tu l'ai pas vu a c't âge-là, mieux vaudrai pour toi qu' t'ai plus pris du côté d'Lily, ça t'évit'ra pas mal d'ennuis, Bwa ha ha !"

"..."

"Bah alors, les elfes de maison t'on prit ta langue ? Bwa ha... ha... ha ?"

"..."

"Qu'est c'qui va pas mon p'tit bonhomme ? Et pourquoi t'es pas v'nu avec tes potes ? Pas qu' ça m'dérange de t'voir, au contraire, mais vous aviez l'air copain comme cochons..."

"..."

"Heu... Y'a eu une dispute ?"

Harry secoua la tête, il n'osait plus regarder le géant dans les yeux.

"Oh ! T'as pas... Oh... Tu sais... C'est pas si mal si t'es pas Gryffondor..."

Harry ne dit rien, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il ne voulait pas que la première image que se fasse de lui le seul ami de ses parents qu'il connaisse soit celle d'un pleurnicheur.

"Hey ! Ta mère a failli aller à Serdaigle, tu t'rend compte ?"

"..."

"Et j'peux te dire qu'à Poussflouffe, c'est là qu'j'étais moi, tout l'monde était sympa avec moi, même si je n'arrêtais pas d'manger tous leur gâteau, c'est t'dire ! Bwa ha..."

"..."

"Allons gamin... Je sais... Tout l'monde veut être Griffondor, mais au final c'est pas ç'qui compte, tes parents aurait été fier d'toi quand même..."

Harry leva les yeux. Le regard doux d'Hagrid était rassurant, comme un vieux souvenir presque complètement effacé, mais dont subsiste un écho de la chaleur de l'instant.

"Alors, où c'est qu'y t'a mis c'vieux bout d'tissus ? Chez les Pouffs ? Non, toi t'es une tête, comme ta mère, c'est ça ?"

Harry avait la sensation que s'il parlait il décevrai le géant, et par la même occasion ses parents. Il baissa les yeux et resta silencieux ?

"Oh, c'est quand même pas..."

Silence partagé. Hagrid ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça et Harry ne voulait pas lever les yeux de son assiette de peur de lire toute la déception que son visage contenait. Ils finirent donc de manger en silence.

Quand leurs assiettes furent vides, Harry aida à débarrasser, puis, ne sachant quoi ajouté, s'apprêtait à partir.

"Attends voir, p'tit gars, j't'ai toujours par filé ton cadeau."

Harry ne pensait pas -plus- mériter de cadeau de la part de qui que ce soit, il avait même oublié qu'il était censé en recevoir. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui avaient jamais offert la moindre chose qui n'eut pas déjà appartenu à son cousin, et seulement après que celui-ci ai, d'une façon ou d'une autre abîmé la chose en question au point qu'il n'en veuille plus.

"Tu vas voir, j'crois bien qu'ça va t'remonter l'moral ! Viens, c'est derrière."

Harry suivi donc Hagrid dans la cour arrière de sa maison. Elle donnait sur la forêt ; un épais rideau d'arbre dressé comme une muraille et s'élevant plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de sa tête troué seulement d'un petit sentier de terre qui s'enfonçait sous le couvert des arbres jusqu'à s'effacer dans l'ombre des branches.

"Bouges pas, tu vas voir."

Hagrid joignit ses mains d'une façon bizarre et souffla dedans. Un son de flûte grave résonna alors dans le bosquet, et plusieurs bruits étouffés semblèrent lui répondre dans la forêt.

 _Attends, il appelle... un truc dans la forêt ? La forêt_ **interdite** _? C'est pas censé être remplis de trucs dangereux ?_

 _Si son métier c'est de s'en occuper c'est que ça doit pas être si terrible que ça, non ?_

 _Pardon ? Tu as vu sa taille ? Pas terrible pour lui ça peut bien vouloir dire mortel pour toi !_

 _Et pourquoi il voudrait appeler un truc mortel ?_

 _Qui sait, c'est peut être le dernier vœu de tes parents, que leur fils se fasse dévorer par une créature mortelle si jamais il déshonorait leur nom ?_

 _Quoi !? Mes parents ne feraient jamais..._

Qu'est ce qu'il en savait ? Les sorciers avaient des coutumes bizarres, qu'est ce qui lui garantissait que Hagrid n'était pas sur le point de l'assassiner ? Il pourrait facilement faire passer ça pour un accident : _J'vous l'jure m'sieur l'juge, j'lui avais bien dit d'pas s'approcher de la forêt, il a attendu qu'j'ai l'dos tourné, j'ai rien pu faire !_

"Ah ! La voilà ! Surtout bouges pas, tu vas l'effrayer !"

 _L'effrayer ? C'est pas plutôt l'inverse ?_

 _Tu es une cible plus facile si tu ne bouges pas !_

Un bruit de battement d'ailes se fit entendre à travers le feuillage de la forêt, un bruit qui se rapprochait, de plus en plus.

 _Cours !_

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de bouger une forme ailée blanche sorti comme une flèche des arbres et fondit sur lui.

"Aaaaaaaaah !"

"Ne te débat pas ! Tu vas lui faire mal !"

 _Ben voyons ! Fuyons !_

"Harry ! Arrêtes !"

"Elle va me tuer !"

"Quoi ? Mais non Harry, les chouettes ne manges pas les gens !"

"Les quoi ?"

Harry arrêta d'agiter les bras et leva les yeux sur la forme blanche qui lui tournait autour. Il s'agissait bien d'une chouette.

"C'est une Harfang des neiges, ça a pas été facile à dénicher, crois-moi là d'ssus ! Elle est très affectueuse, mais faut toujours être prudent à pas qu'elle t'crève un œil si tu lui fait peur."

"C'est..."

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !"

Harry ne trouvait pas les mots. Il regardait l'oiseau voler en ronds autour de lui ; elle était magnifique.

"Fais pas ton timide, tend l'bras !"

Il s'exécuta lentement, et la chouette vint s'y poser.

"Aïïïe !"

"J'aurai du te prév'nir, elle a les serres plutôt pointu, désolé."

"C'est pas grave... Merci..."

"Bwa ha ha ! De rien p'tit, ça m'fait plaisir ! J'crois qu'elle s'est déjà fait des p'tit copains dans la forêt, ce s'rai bien qu'tu la laisse libre de vagabonder quand tu t'occuperas pas d'elle, mais pour l'heure, viens, j'vais t'montrer la volière, faut qu'tu lui montre sa nouvelle chambre ! Et faut aussi qu' j't'explique deux trois trucs à propos d'ces bêtes-là, c'est une grande responsabilité d's'en occuper tu sais ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, d'accord, merci Hagrid !"

"Bwa ha ha ! Allez viens !"

 _Il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrête de voir le mal partout, on va finir paranoïaque !_

* * *

Hagrid passa l'après-midi à expliquer à Harry comment prendre soin de la chouette -il allait d'ailleurs falloir lui trouver un nom au plus vite- et ils ne quittèrent pas la tour avant qu'il ait tout retenu par cœur. La chouette, de son côté, se révélait très affectueuse et avait tout de suite adoptée Harry, elle ne cessait pas de hululer et de se frotter contre son visage.

"Tu vas voir, les animaux sont plus fidèles que les humains, et eux ils se fichent de ces histoires de maison, c'est moi qui t'le dis !"

"Hagrid... Tu penses que mes parents..."

"Te fais pas d'mourons ! Ta mère était la personne la plus gentille que j'connaisse, elle avait des amis dans toutes les maisons, même à Serpentard et elle les traitait tous d'la même façon. On n'arrêtait pas d'se moquer d'elle en lui disant que sa place c'était à Poussfouffle ! Bwa ha ha ! Et James... James t'aimait très fort Harry, il était plus heureux que j'l'ai jamais vu quand t'es né. J'suis sûr qu'ils te r'gardent en c'moment même et qu'y sont fière de toi."

Bien que les mots du géant lui apportèrent un peu de réconfort, Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que les sorciers croyaient en une vie après la mort. Y avait-il des religions chez les sorciers ? Où bien avaient-ils un ensemble de croyances qui leur était propre ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur le sujet, mais pas maintenant, ça ne semblait pas être le moment approprié.

 _Et avec tout ça le Choixpeau ne nous a quand même pas envoyé à Serdaigle !_

* * *

Quand Hagrid parti, Harry resta encore jouer avec la chouette un bon moment, mais dut finalement se résoudre à la quitter quand son ventre lui fit comprendre qu'il comptait bien être rempli régulièrement.

 _J'espère que les sorciers ont trouvé un remède contre la faim parce que sinon je divorce de mon estomac._

La chouette, elle, ne semblait pas de cet avis, et Harry dut la ramener trois fois en haut de la tour après qu'elle ait tenté de le suivre dans les escaliers. Au final elle s'enfonça dans son nid et bouda.

"Je reviendrai demain avant et après les cours, c'est promis !"

Mais elle l'ignora. Harry partit donc en traînant les pieds. Il arrivait même à décevoir les animaux, à ce point c'en devenait presque de l'art.

Il descendit donc la tour, le moral à nouveau au plus bas. Il avait réussi à se retenir de penser à ses "amis" toute la journée, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient. S'étaient-ils bien intégrés dans leurs maisons ? Ron avait déjà de la famille à Gryffondor, et il ne semblait pas être le genre à avoir du mal à se faire des amis. Et après l'ovation qu'il avait reçue à sa répartition, il devait surement être entouré à l'heure qu'il est. Quant à Neville, Poufsouffle était la maison de la loyauté, il ne devrait surement pas avoir de problèmes de ce côté-là. A moins qu'il ne passe encore son temps à devenir invisible, mais ça Harry en doutait ; il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans cet environnement donc son "pouvoir" ne devrait pas avoir besoin de s'activer. Et Hermione ? Serdaigle. Rien de plus à ajouter : elle devait surement déjà être en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un pour savoir quel auteur était le meilleur sur telle ou telle question. Il soupira. Tout le monde avait trouvé la place qui lui correspondait à Poudlard. Lui aussi avait la sienne : seul. Personne n'avait besoin de_

"Non mais toi alors, ce que tu peux être dur à trouver ! Oui, c'est à toi que je parle Harry Potter, inutile de faire semblant ! Aller à Serpentard ne t'aurai par rendu sourd que je sache ?"

Harry se retourna. Sa "cousine" se tenait juste derrière lui et lui jetait un regard moqueur, mais affectueux. Le genre de choses que ferai une grande sœur.

"Oh, c'est toi Nimphy ?"

Elle soupira.

"Harry, parce que tu es mon petit cousin, je vais me montrer _très_ conciliante pour cette fois et juste te donner un petit avertissement, d'accord ? Appelle-moi Tonks. Juste Tonks et rien d'autre. C'est entendu ? Parce que sinon je te jure que je te fais avaler des vers-de-vase par les trous de nez, on est bien d'accord ?" la voix de Tonks était doucereuse, mais la menace sous-jacente ne faisait pas de doute.

"Heu... C'est quoi un vers-de-vase ?"

"On le menace et lui il pose des questions de zoologie !" dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel "Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire à ce chapeau pour qu'il t'en veuille autant ?"

Harry baissa les yeux.

 _Ça devient une habitude ! Arrêtes de faire ça !_

"Hey, c'est ici que ça s'passe !" lui dit-elle en lui relevant le menton d'un doigt. "On n'aurait pas dit mais t'es précoce pour ton âge !"

"Quoi ? Hey, non ! Je n'étais pas_!" commença t'il.

Elle lui tira la langue. Une langue bleue.

"Hein ? Tonks, qu'est-ce que-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?"

Sa chevelure, hier encore brune, arborait aujourd'hui un blond éclatant.

"Oh, tu as fini par le remarquer ?" Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, déclenchant une pluie de paillettes. "Tu n'es pas très observateur à ce que je vois !"

"Désolé..."

"J'en change de couleur presque toutes les semaines, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire rapidement."

"Oh... Ok..."

"Et sinon, le Choixpeau ? Vous aviez l'air d'avoir des tonnes de choses à vous raconter, non ?"

"Et bien en fait..." commença-t-il, avant qu'un détail ne le frappe. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant avec tout ce qu'il avait eu à penser, mais maintenant...

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est ça ?"

"Pas vraiment, juste..."

"Une vague impression ?"

...un souvenir flou..."

"Comme une conversation que tu aurais eu il y a longtemps ; tu ne te souviens plus des mots que tu as employés ou entendus, mais il te reste une idée générale de la direction qu'a prise la discussion."

"Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Mais alors, tu..."

Elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

"Tu t'en souviens !"

"Aussi bien que toi, j'en ai peur. Je ne voulais pas vous influencer dans le train, histoire de pouvoir comparer vos souvenirs après coup." elle soupira "Mais au final, vous non plus, vous n'avez rien pu m'apprendre..."

"Une minute... Ça fait combien de temps que tu réfléchis à ça ?"

"Ça ? C'est un des premiers mystères auquel j'ai été confronté à Poudlard ! Personne d'autre ne semble y prêter attention pourtant, c'est bizarre, non ? Alors je pose la question à des première année dans le train pour voir si je peux éveiller leur curiosité et ensuite je collecte les informations qu'ils ont pu rassembler... Mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien eu de concluant." Dit-elle en soupirant.

"Et c'est moi qui ai fini à Serpentard ! Tu ne voudrais pas échanger ta place avec moi à tout hasard ?"

"Très drôle, mais non ça ira, merci. Je m'attire déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, ne t'en fait pas."

 _Des problèmes ?_

"D'ailleurs où sont les autres ? Je me serai attendu à les voir avec toi, mais Londubat dit ne pas t'avoir vu depuis la répartition. Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

"Non, pas vraiment..." dit-il en détournant les yeux.

"Harry ?"

"Disons que c'est mieux pour eux de ne pas traîner avec un Serpentard."

" **QUOI** ! Je vais leur montrer moi ce qui est _mieux pour eux_ ! Pour qui ils se prennent !"

"Tonks, ce n'est pas..."

"Quand j'en aurai fini avec Weasley, ressembler à un épi de blé roussi sera le dernier de ses problèmes ! Et quant à madame je-sais-tout, je vais lui apprendre un truc ou deux en question de politesse, elle va pas en revenir !"

Pendant qu'elle parlait ses cheveux viraient graduellement à l'orange puis au rouge.

"Tonks !"

"Et le p'tit Neville, j'aurais jamais cru ça de lui ! Mais il aura bien du mal à se cacher cette fois ci !"

"TONKS !"

"QUOI ! Oh... Excuses-moi Harry... Je ne voulais pas..."

"C'est pas grave. Mais calme toi un peu."

"Me calmer ?! Harry, chez les Pouffs on a un code d'honneur ! On ne laisse pas tomber les nôtres !"

"Peut-être, mais vois les choses de leur point de vue, tu as vu comment tout le monde traite les Serpentards, non ? Si ils restent avec moi il va leur arriver la même chose et_"

"Ce n'est pas une raison !"

"...et si le Choixpeau m'a envoyé chez eux c'est que moi aussi, j'ai en moi un coté obscure !"

"Un... quoi ?"

"Tu sais, un part de ténèbres qui ne demande qu'à se révéler et engloutir tous ceux qui se trouvent trop près de moi" Il haussa les épaules "Un côté obscure quoi."

Tonks le fixait en levant un sourcil.

"Harry je ne sais pas avec quoi ils te nourrissaient chez tes moldus mais ça t'es monté au cerveau : ça n'existe pas ce genre de trucs."

"Il faut bien qu'il y ai une raison..." marmonna t'il.

Tonks soupira. "Harry, si tu savais ce que signifiait mon nom de famille pour tous ces gens... Les black sont... des gens vraiment peu fréquentables, crois moi."

"Tu veux dire qu'il y a des gens louches dans notre famille ?"

"Heu... A ta place je ne m'attendrais pas à être traité comme un _membre de la famille_ par les Blacks. Je pense que la plus part d'entre eux préféreraient te voir mort."

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive. "Quoi ?!"

"Disons que tu leur a fait perdre un bon paquet d'argent qu'ils croyaient bien investi... Et une position enviable dans le gouvernement aussi."

"Quoi ? A quel moment j'ai...? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé...? J'ai fait quoi ?!"

"C'est une longue histoire," dit-elle en soupirant "mais ne te prends pas la tête avec ce genre de truc. Pour la plus part d'entre eux, moi aussi je serai mieux morte."

"Wow, et je pensais que les Dursley était horribles."

"Toujours est-il, pour moi, les noms, les familles, les maisons, tout ça c'est de la pisse de gnome, ça n'a aucune valeur. Personne ne devrai te juger pour autre chose que ce que tu es. Les côtés obscure -ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre- ça n'existe pas, tu es _toi_ avant d'être Serpentard et tu n'es pas devenu une autre personne quand tu as été réparti dans cette maison."

"Je..."

"On ne contredis pas ses aînés !" dit-elle en lui posant un doigt en travers de la bouche. "Allez viens, c'est l'heure du dîner et je meure de faim."

"Je ne sais pas si_"

"Pas de discussion ! Tu vas voir, la table Poufsouffle est encore mieux garnie vue de près."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as bien entendu ! Viens !"

"Non ! Attends ! Je_ !

Mais elle l'ignora et le traîna contre son gré jusqu'à la grande salle.

* * *

Tonks avait "forcé" Harry à s'asseoir près d'elle, et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger à chaque fois qu'il avait fait mine de vouloir se lever, il abandonna au bout de la cinquième fois. Personne ne lui parla directement, mais on lui jeta beaucoup de coups d'œil pas très discrets. Tonks au contraire était souvent abordée, et elle essayait à chaque fois d'introduire Harry dans la conversation, mais ce dernier n'osait pas répondre la plus part du temps et se contentait de monosyllabes. A la fin du dessert, après que Tonks ai englouti sa quatrième part de gâteau, ce qui visiblement n'était pas un exploit à la table Poufsouffle, quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Harry ?"

Il failli s'étouffer avec sa propre part de gâteau.

"Excuses-moi" lui dit Hermione.

Tonks lui tapa dans dos et lui tendu une tasse de limonade. Hermione ne bougea pas, elle se tenait droite, le visage impassible pendant qu'il se remettait de ses émotions.

"C'est pas grave." dit-il.

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?_

 _Je croyais qu'elle ne nous parlait plus ?_

 _Est ce que je suis sensé dire un truc ?_

Ce fut elle qui prit la parole : "Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Une fille qui s'appelle Mandy raconte à tout le monde que pour ton _intronisation_ à Serpentard tu as fait un rituel noir où tu te déclarais être le prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

"Quoi ? Non ! Je ne connais même pas de rituels tout court !"

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Je me disais bien que ça n'avait pas de sens."

Harry remarqua au peu plus loin un attroupement de filles de première année qui les regardait en chuchotant mais ne s'approchait pas.

"Je dirai au gens que je connais que c'était un mensonge."

"Heu... Merci ?"

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus passé la journée dans la chambre des secrets ?"

"La quoi ?"

"Laisses tomber, encore une rumeur débile. Je t'ai cherché pendant pas mal de temps pour te poser la question mais comme personne ne savait Mandy a dit que surement... Laisses tomber, c'était stupide."

Le visage d'Hermione perdit un peu de son sérieux, et Harry retrouva la fille du train.

"On a visité le château. Tu aurais dû venir, c'était sympa."

"J'étais chez Hagrid."

"Evidemment ! J'aurais dû y penser !" dit-elle en se tapant le front de sa main.

"Il m'a offert une chouette !" dit-il en souriant.

"Une chouette ? Drôle de cadeau. Elle est comment ?"

Ils discutèrent un peu mais pas longtemps.

"Il faut que j'y aille, les filles m'attendent, mais on révisera ensemble, d'accord ?" demanda-t-elle.

"D'accord." répondit Harry, un peu déçu de la voir partir, mais rassuré d'avoir retrouvé son amie.

"A demain alors." Et elle s'en fut.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et se faire engloutir pas l'attroupement de filles qui la bombardèrent de questions.

"Elle est plus sympa que ce à quoi je m'attendais." dit Tonks. Harry se retourna vers elle. Evidemment elle n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur échange. "Tu devrais laisser le bénéfice du doute aux gens, ils pourraient te surprendre."

 _C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de te répéter !_ lui dit sa voix rationnelle.

 _Et tu étais où durant toute la journée ?_

Le dessert se fini dans la bonne humeur, Harry osa adresser la parole à la Poufsouffle de première année assise à côté de lui et toute la table rit de bon cœur des cheveux de Tonks qui changeaient de couleur de façon incontrôlable dès quelle mangeait des noix que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Oui, les choses n'allaient pas trop mal pour le survivant en fin de compte et il espérait vraiment que ça puisse durer...


	17. Chapitre 15

8h22 Cours de Sortilèges

Harry s'était attendu à trouver des règles de sécurité en première page de son manuel de sortilèges, mais il n'y en avait pas, juste une biographie pompeuse racontant à quel point son auteur était un grand sorcier et combien les élèves qui appendraient la magie grâce à son livre étaient chanceux de bénéficier de son immense savoir. Suivi d'un sortilège pour lasser ses chaussures. Quand il avait vu ce dont Draco et ses sbires avaient été capables -il se souvenait encore de la douleur dans son bras- il s'était attendu à voir une longue liste de règles et d'interdits concernant l'usage de la magie et une explication détaillée des dangers qu'elle représentait. Quelque chose du genre ; ne pas essayer un sortilège qu'on ne maîtrise pas parfaitement sur soi ou sur quelqu'un d'autre, toujours porter des lunettes de protection durant la préparation des potions, ne pas inhaler les vapeurs montant d'un chaudron, ou encore ne pas lancer un sortilège dont on n'est pas sûr de l'effet. Il vérifia tout de même, et certains sortilèges avaient des précautions particulières, mais rien de plus.

 _S'ils ne les ont pas mises c'est surement parce qu'elles sont évidentes pour n'importe qui ayant au moins deux neurones actifs, tu imagines vraiment quelqu'un lancer un sort ayant pour seule description ; en cas de faim, ou encore ; à utiliser contre les ennemis ?_

C'était logique, mais tous les manuels de chimie qu'il avait ouvert précisaient de faire attention à ne pas respirer les vapeurs d'acide, juste au cas où quelqu'un oublierai de faire attention.

 _Le principe d'un accident c'est qu'il n'était pas prévu à l'origine. Que ce passerai-t-il si je lançais le sortilège pour lasser ses chaussures sur un plat de spaghetti ?_

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Oui, monsieur Potter ?" couina la voix aiguë du professeur Flitwick.

"Est ce qu'il existe des règles de sécurité contre-intuitives que nous devions connaitre? Concernant la pratique de sortilèges ou la préparation de potions par exemple ? Quelque chose qui soit évident pour un sorcier né dans le monde sorcier mais pas pour les autres ?"

Le professeur posa un doigt sur son menton et regarda dans le vide un instant.

"Ne vous approchez pas des créatures magiques dangereuses, ne vous approchez pas de la forêt interdite ou de la section interdite de la bibliothèque sans autorisation et ne mettez pas vous mains dans un chaudron bouillant." finit-il par dire.

 _Est-ce qu'il nous prend pour un imbécile ?_

Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil certains élèves qui écrivaient frénétiquement les instructions que le professeur venait de donner.

 _Ou alors... Il a une meilleure estimation que nous du niveau moyen d'intelligence entre ces murs?_

"Et à part ça ?" insista Harry. "J'ai vu que des élèves de premières années étaient capable de lancer des sorts provoquant des nécroses instantanées de la chair ou de plonger une cible dans un état proche du coma, y a-t-il des règles de sécurité concernant ce genre de sortilèges ?"

"Monsieur Potter, pourquoi voudriez-vous utiliser _ce genre_ de magie ?"

"Je ne parle pas d'en faire usage, juste de comment éviter des drames accidentels, comment reconnaître un sortilège dangereux si j'en vois un et quelles précautions prendre dans ce cas."

"Monsieur Potter, l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs, ou en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard est strictement interdite pour les enfants et sévèrement punie, pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de sécurités en plus puisque vous serez déjà en présence d'un adulte _à chaque fois_ que vous lancerez un sortilège durant les sept prochaines années ? Tenez-vous en aux instructions contenues dans votre manuel de première année et tout devrai bien se passer."

Le message était clair, et le sujet fut clos.

Harry ne savait toujours pas si les sorciers étaient assez prévoyants pour ne jamais laisser un livre de sorts avancé à la portée d'un enfant ou s'ils croyaient vraiment que ceux-ci n'enfreignaient jamais les règles.

Le professeur repris donc son cours.

"Nous allons commencer votre apprentissage par un sortilège basique. Répétez après moi _Wingardium Leviosa_ "

 ** _Wingardium Leviosa_**

"Il va falloir que votre prononciation soit parfaite pour que le sortilège fonctionne, alors entraînez-vous à bien articuler. Vous trouverez à la page 13 de votre manuel un schéma détaillé des mouvements de baguettes nécessaires mais je vais quand même les-vous les montrer, observez bien, tout est dans le poignet. À vous maintenant, allez-y. Le mouvement et l'incantation du sort sont basiques, mais la concentration requise rend sa maîtrise par des débutants difficile, alors ne soyez pas surpris si vous n'y arrivez pas à la fin de l'heure."

Harry avait vérifié, le sort de lévitation faisait partie du chapitre deux de son livre de sortilèges. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux heures pour maîtriser le sort qui lace les chaussures, mais là il était clairement dépassé. De ce qu'il comprenait, le sort de lassage se contentait d'imprimer une série d'ordre simple à tout ce qui avait les propriétés de la ficelle -ici ses lacets- en les dotant d'une dizaine d'articulation réparties à distance égale sur toute la longueur disponible. Mais avec _wingardium leviosa_ il fallait à tout moment être conscient de l'emplacement de l'objet qu'on essayait de déplacer, avoir une bonne estimation de sa taille, de son volume et de son poids, et visualiser mentalement le chemin qu'il va devoir suivre. Harry avait, après plusieurs essais, deviné que l'astuce était de convertir chaque mouvement en un ordre simple : vecteur, angle, courbe. Le principe était simple. Mais sa plume ne faisait que tourner sur place sur sa table ou glisser d'un centimètre, et toujours vers la gauche. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où en étaient les autres, et constata avec satisfaction qu'ils en étaient tous à peu près au même point que lui. La plus part des plumes reposaient immobiles sur leur pupitre, Draco envoyait des boulettes de papier sur une Poufsouffle quelques rangs plus bas que lui, et Ron s'énervait contre la sienne. Tout le monde trouvait l'exercice difficile. Tout le monde à part Hermione, qui faisait faire des loopings à sa plume au premier rang.

 _OK, à tous les prochains cours je m'assoie à côté d'elle._

 _Elle aura mare de toi au bout de deux jours._

 _..._

Il n'avait aucun argument à opposer à ça. Il était évident que même si elle disait le considérer comme un ami, elle en aura vite mare de lui si elle devait le supporter à longueur de journée ; elle finirait rapidement par se rendre compte que le survivant n'était pas si génial que ça et qu'il avait beau être intelligent, le Choixpeau lui avait refusé Serdaigle, sans doute pour une bonne raison. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit mais il était toujours aussi certain qu'ils avaient eu une discussion, et en ce moment, il ressentait que s'il n'avait pas été à envoyé Serdaigle, c'est que le Choixpeau et lui avaient conclu que ce n'était pas sa place.

 _Ok, je ne la collerai pas, mais je me mettrai au moins assez proche d'elle pour pouvoir observer la façon dont elle s'y prend. Un, non, deux rangs derrière elle devrait suffire._

 _Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça fait un peu voyeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dira si elle s'en rend compte ?_

 _Alors il va falloir que je me débrouille pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Après tout, si elle ne le sait pas, ça ne la dérangera pas, non ?_

Il avait à peine fini de prononcer mentalement cette phrase qu'il ressenti une irrésistible envie de regarder derrière lui pour vérifier s'il n'était lui-même pas observé par quelqu'un en ce moment. Mais c'était ridicule ; pourquoi qui que ce soit l'observerai ?

 _Si j'étais Hermione, est-ce que j'aimerai avoir ce sentiment à chaque cours ?_

La réponse était évidente. Mais Harry devait pourtant apprendre d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Ok, alors je ne le ferai que dans les cours ou j'ai "vraiment" du mal, et pas à chaque cours, juste lors des exercices pratiques "vraiment" difficile. Et je travaillerai aussi "beaucoup" plus dur de mon côté, histoire de ne pas me reposer sur elle._

Harry hocha mentalement la tête, ça lui paraissais beaucoup plus juste comme ça. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule droite, juste pour faire bonne mesure, et comme il s'y attendait personne ne l'observait.

 _Tu deviens parano mon pauvre._

Et il se remit au travail.

S'il avait regardé des deux côté, il aurai peut être remarqué le regard intense que lui jetai une fille aux cheveux noir de jais, et aux yeux d'un gris plus froid que la glace.

* * *

11h08 Cours de métamorphose

En écoutant attentivement Hermione -ou ce qu'il pouvait entendre depuis sa place- il avait réalisé ce qui clochais dans son sortilège de lévitation ; le "aa" de son _Wingardium Leviosa_ était trop "ä" et pas assez "â" et qu'il était un peu trop rigide dans son poignet. A la fin de l'heure, sa plume flottait à peu près correctement à trois centimètres au-dessus de son pupitre, cependant il lui était impossible de la déplacer, à part légèrement sur la gauche.

Mais il devait bien avouer que là il était paumé.

Le professeur McGonagall avait commencé son cour par une longue liste de mises en garde sur les dangers de la métamorphose -qui du point de vue de Harry aurait _dû_ se trouver dans le manuel, mais qui selon le professeur McGonagall devait être transmise par un professeur _précisément_ pour éviter que quelqu'un tentes d'apprendre la métamorphose sans professeur (à ce point de la conversation Harry avait de toutes façon déjà abandonnée)- avant de menacer d'interdire l'apprentissage de ma métamorphose à tout élève qui n'était pas attentif à son cour.

"La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, une simple erreur peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques voir vous coûter la vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, je n'accepterai en conséquence que la plus extrême rigueur !"

Et comme pour donner plus d'effet à sa déclaration elle changea son bureau en cochon.

L'impression sur la salle fut plus que réussi, des exclamations montaient de tous les coins, exclamation qu'elle fit taire d'un claquement de talon sur le sol qui eut le bruit d'un coup de tonnerre.

Elle leur distribua ensuite à tous une allumette, et après une série d'explication sur les lois fondamentales de la transfiguration encore plus longue que les règles de sécurité (qui avaient durées un bon quart d'heure) elle leur avait ordonné de changer leur allumette en aiguilles.

Un autre quart d'heure plus tard et Harry commençait à douter de l'existence de la magie.

 _Sérieusement, c'est censé être des sorts pour débutant ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait arnaqué ?_

 _Analysons la situation, tu as remarqué que les deux cours avaient quelque chose en commun ?_

 _Me faire me sentir idiot ?_

 _Ils demandent tous une grande concentration. C'est sûrement ce qu'ils essaient de t'inculquer avant tout : la pratique de la magie demande patience et rigueur. Enfin, je crois._

Génial, même les voies dans sa tête avaient du mal à y croire.

Tout autour de lui il pouvait voir sur les autres pupitres des allumettes ne présentant aucun degré de transformation, et une aiguille en or sur celui d'Hermione.

 _Évidemment..._

reste de l'heure passa effroyablement lentement pendant qu'Harry essayait de convaincre son allumette qu'elle était pointue et en métal, mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe. Quand le professeur annonça la fin du cours, il avait une allumette avec un tout petit bout de métal accroché au bout.

 _On va dire que ce n'est pas mal pour un début ?_

 _Va dire ça à Hermione._

 _Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi même, tu n'as découvert la magie que récemment, tu dois sûrement développer tes muscles magiques avant de pouvoir les utiliser correctement._

 _Va dire ça à Hermione !_

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit juste meilleur que lui ? Qu'il n'était juste pas doué pour la magie ?

 _Non, il doit y avoir autre chose, c'est peut être une question de pratique, ou quelque chose qui nous échappe. Il va falloir qu'on passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque, on va étudier à fond le sujet, mais on va rattraper Hermione quoi qu'il arrive !_

Toutes les parties de Harry étaient en accord sur ce point, il accepterait jamais d'être à ce point distancé par quelqu'un de moins intelligent que lui, même si dans le cas d'Hermione ce n'était que de peu.

* * *

12h45

Harry avait décidé de sauter le déjeuner. Il avait juste fait un passage éclair dans la grande salle pour s'emparer d'une tarte entière, avant de s'enfuir avec son butin sans que qui que ce soit ne put le remarquer. Il avait ensuite trouvé refuge sous une alcôve du quatrième étage, afin de pratiquer sa métamorphose. Assis en tailleur par terre, son manuel sur les cuisses, sa baguette dans sa main droite et une part de tarte dans la gauche, il s'échinait sur son allumette, essayant tant bien que mal de la convaincre qu'elle adorerai devenir une fine tige de fer. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait vérifié, la composition initiale et finale de l'objet avaient une incidence sur la difficulté de la transfiguration. Transformer du bois en fer ou l'inverse était tout aussi difficile dans un sens que dans l'autre, mais seulement parce qu'ils étaient proche sur la table de classification des éléments. La table "alchimique" de classification. Les sorciers étaient au courant de l'existence des molécules, mais avaient un système qui leur était propre, et qui triait les éléments en fonction de divers règles qui pour la plupart échappaient à Harry. Au bout de la troisième tentative, il avait recommencé à chercher des réponses dans son manuel ; il avait tenu compte de la phase de la lune pour l'inclinaison de sa baguette, et avait tourné le dos au point d'eau le plus proche, vu que celui-ci se trouvait à moins de quatre kilomètres. Il avait plu deux jours auparavant donc les métaux étaient plus magnétiquement attirés par le pôle est de la terre -quoi que cela veuille dire- et étaient censé être plus facile à transfigurer en partant d'objet les précédant dans la roue des éléments, qui était un autre système de classement sorcier, plus ancien mais toujours utilisé. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour réussir la métamorphose, mais il n'arrivait pas à transformer plus d'un centimètre de bois et cela au prix d'un effort de concentration qui lui donnait la migraine.

Peut-être devrait-il juste demander à Tonks, elle était en dernière année, elle avait donc déjà vu toute cette partie du programme. Mais elle avait surement ses propres cours pour lesquels elle devait réviser, lui demander de l'aide voulait forcément dire la retarder.

Il soupira et retourna à son allumette.

* * *

14h37 Histoire de la magie

Quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'attribuer le poste de professeur à un fantôme. L'idée pouvait paraître intéressante au premier abord, après tout, qui mieux que quelqu'un ayant vécu à une certaine période pour en parler ? Mais Poudlard avait choisi le fantôme d'un prof d'histoire, et Harry ne savait pas si de son vivant il était intéressant, mais la mort n'avait clairement pas aidé ; Il s'exprimait toujours sur un ton plat, aussi dépouillé de vie que son propriétaire et ne prêtait pas attention à ce que faisait les élèves pendant ce temps. Par "chance" il était si soporifique qu'il vidait de leur énergie tous ceux qui auraient eu envie de chahuter.

Harry avait décidé au bout de cinq minutes qu'il étudierait cette matière avec les livres de la bibliothèque. Il prêtait attention de temps à autre histoire de noter les noms ou dates importantes qu'il pourrait rechercher de son côté et passait le reste de son temps à essayer de prendre de l'avance sur ses cours. Au rythme où il avançait il en avait bien besoin.

Une fois le cours terminé il rangea ses affaires en vitesse et sorti précipitamment de la classe.

"Harry !"

Quelqu'un l'attendait déjà de autre côté. Entourée de ses amies Hermione lui offrait un grand sourire.

"On va réviser tu viens ?"

"Heu... Désolé, j'ai promis à la chouette que je passerai la voir après les cours. Je peux vous rejoindre plus tard ?"

"Oh ... Oui, bien sûr." et elles s'en allèrent.

En réalité, bien qu'il appréciait la compagnie d'hermine, Harry n'avait aucune envie de se retrouvée bloqué pendant une heure avec une demi-douzaine de filles qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La chouette par contre fut ravie de le voir et lui fit un accueil comme jamais Harry n'en avait reçu. Il nettoya son nichoir et passa une bonne demi-heure à nettoyer son plumage. D'après Hagrid, le était parfaitement capable de le faire elle-même, mais cela renforcerai leur relation et la chouette prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se faire dorloter.

Ils passèrent ensuite beaucoup de temps à jouer ensemble, Harry lançait en l'air des os de rongeurs - il y en avait des tas qui jonchaient le sol- et elle les attrapait au vol.

"Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom tu sais ?"

"La plus part des gens aurait commencé par ça."

Harry sursauta. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu monter à la volière, il fallait qu'il tombe sur _

"Draco..."

"Bonsoir Harry, c'est un plaisir d'enfin pouvoir te parler."

Harry ne répondit rien, il cherchait déjà une excuse pour s'en aller.

"Wow, un Harfang des neiges, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait dans la région !" continua Draco sur le ton de la conversation, "une bien belle créature, si tu veux mon opinion."

Harry ne la voulait pas. Mais la chouette compris qu'on parlait d'elle, et se mit à hululer en battant des ailes. Elle vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et toisa Draco.

"Tu permets ?" dit-il en tendant la main.

 _Non._

Mais la chouette tendit d'elle-même le cou pour laisser Draco la caresser.

 _Génial, elle aime Draco. Traîtresse._

"Une bien belle créature... J'espère que tu lui trouveras un nom aussi noble qu'elle le mérite."

La chouette hulula d'approbation. Elle aimait visible la flatterie et elle adorait l'attention.

"Tu as fait sacré impression à la table Poufsouffle hier soir, tu sais ? Tout Poudlard ne parle que de ça. Tu aurais vu la tête de Justin quand tu es entrée au bras de la sang-mêlé ! Hilarant, vraiment."

Harry ne dit toujours rien. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis l'apparition de l'indésirable.

"Tu as sûrement déjà remarqué que tu attires plus les regards que l'étudiant moyen ? C'est le sort des gens comme nous de galvaniser l'attention de ceux du commun. Beaucoup seront ceux qui voudront de ton temps, et tous n'auront pas que tes intérêts à l'esprit, souviens t'en."

 _Des gens comme toi par exemple_

"Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, et je serai navré si la même chose devait t'arriver."

Harry pouvait voir le piège arriver à des kilomètres.

"À ce propos, me feras tu le plaisir de dîner à ma table ? Bon, c'est la table des Serpentards, mais Crabbe et Goyle sont là pour s'assurer que j'ai toute la place que je veux et qu'on ne me dérange pas. Qu'en dis-tu ? Penses à l'impact que ça aurait sur tous ces moutons."

Justement, il y pensait : Potter et Malfoy, trônant au-dessus de Poudlard. Sûrement le rêve de Draco mais le pire cauchemar de Harry.

"Désolé, j'ai déjà promis ma soirée à quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous vous avec elle toute de suite."

"Oh... Je comprends, bien sûr, tu es un homme occupé. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous pour te voir."

"Moi non plus mais elle a insisté."

"Je vois. Mais mon invitation reste ouverte, tu peux me rejoindre à tout moment."

Harry s'en allait vers la sortie. La chouette n'essaya pas de le suivre cette fois, elle était retournée à son nichoir dès qu'elle avait cessé d'être le centre d'attention et faisait semblant de dormir.

"Harry."

Il s'arrêta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas.

"Je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on devient subitement le centre de l'attention, et crois-moi, _ils_ le savent aussi et _ils_ essayeront d'en profiter. Je peux t'aider à discerner ceux avec qui tu devrais passer du temps et ceux que tu devrais éviter, pour ton propre bien."

Harry hocha la tête, et continua à descendre les marches.

 _Bon conseil, mauvais conseiller._

* * *

"Hermione ?"

La jeune sorcière lisait un livre, assise en tailleur sur le sol, à côté de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire attendre..."

En réalité Harry avait volontairement passé plus de temps que nécessaire avec la chouette. Il n'avait _aucune_ envie de passer sa soirée entouré d'une meute de pipelettes, même si elles étaient les amies d'Hermione. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'Hermione resterai à l'attendre.

"Ce n'est rien, j'étais en bonne compagnie."

"D'ailleurs ou sont-elles ?"

"Qui donc ?"

"Ta bonne compagnie ? Enfin je veux dire tes amies ?"

"Oh, elles sont parties il y a longtemps, je parlais du livre."

"Oh..."

"Tu viens ? On va réviser les Sortilèges."

"Oh... On peut commencer par autre chose si tu_"

Mais elle était déjà partie.

"Tu viens, Harry ?"

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

"Harry, essaies de te détendre un petit peu, s'il te plaît."

"Je suis très calme, Hermione."

"Alors pourquoi tu regardes ta plume comme si tu cherchais le moyen le plus douloureux de la faire souffrir ?"

Harry réalisa qu'il avait les sourcils si froncés qu'ils devaient probablement se toucher. Il prit une profondeur inspiration par le nez et expira lentement par la bouche, regardant avec fatigue la plume s'envoler propulsée par son souffle, et tournoyer sur elle-même pendant qu'elle flottait de plus en plus loin de lui.

 **Wingardium Leviosa**

Hermione la rattrapa magiquement au vol et la fit revenir lentement vers eux.

Harry soupira.

"Hey !" Dit Hermione, quand la plume échappa à son emprise.

"Désolé."

Ce fut à elle de soupirer. "Écoutes, si tu te mets à ce point-là pression tu n'arriveras à rien. Tu perturbes ta concentration et ton flux de magie avec ce genre d'état d'esprit. Juste pour une fois, essayes de lâcher prise, d'accord ? Au pire, qu'est ce qui se passera si tu n'y arrives pas ?"

 _Ça voudra dire que je ne suis pas vraiment un sorcier, que tout le monde a tort de croire en moi, et qu'ils vont me renvoyer chez les Dursley._

La simple évocation de cette idée suffit à le faire frémir.

"Harry, j'ai dit de te détendre, pas de stresser encore plus !"

"Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu y arrives déjà alors que toi aussi tu es née chez des moldus !"

"Mes _parents_ n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je te signale que je n'ai pas attendu d'arriver à Poudlard pour commencer à travailler, et j'ai déjà lu tous les manuels de cette année, _monsieur_ , peut tu en dire autant ?"

"Tu étais avec moi quand j'ai reçu mes manuels, je te rappelle."

"Ce n'est pas une rai_"

" _Et_ j'ai bien évidemment commencé à lire mes manuels en avance, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qui y est écrit étant donné _que je n'ai pas grandi dans le monde de la magie_."

"Tu aurais dû _"

"Aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches ? C'est bien évidemment la première chose que j'ai fait hier matin."

"Je croyais que tu étais chez Agrid."

"J'ai été chez Agrid _après_ la bibliothèque."

Hermione soupira. "OK. Je veux bien admettre que tu as travaillé, mais tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te plaindre de ne pas être né ici, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas tu sais ?"

Harry ne dit rien, comment était-il censé savoir toutes les choses évidentes pour les sorciers s'il n'était pas né dans leur monde ?

Hermione posa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide pendant une minute. Harry remarqua qu'elle penchait légèrement la tête à droite quand elle réfléchissait.

"Je crois que j'ai une idée," dit-elle au bout d'un moment, "prends tes affaires et suis moi."

Il la suivi à travers les étages du château, montant encore et toujours plus, jusqu'à arriver au deuxième lieu le plus génial de Poudlard après la bibliothèque.

"Bienvenue dans la tour Serdaigle !" déclara Hermione avec un sourire de fierté.

Harry n'en croyais pas ses yeux, les murs de la salle commune de Serdaigle étaient tapissés de bibliothèques, qui faisaient chacune à vue d'œil trois mètres de haut, et dont les rayonnages débordaient d'œuvres en tout genre. Les livres étaient si nombreux qu'il y avait des rangées surélevés derrière chaque rangée, mais on avait quand même du ajouter des livres horizontalement sur et sous chacune d'entre elles. Et malgré cela il y avait encore des piles de livres qui s'élevaient en colonne dans chaque angles, chaque coins, sous et sur chaque table et sous chaque fauteuils, fauteuil qui d'ailleurs avait l'air si confortable, arrangés en cercles autour des quatre cheminées ou de tables basses -qui a y regarder de plus près étaient en fait des piles de livres collées les unes aux autres sur lesquelles on avait disposé des napperons- que Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les Serdaigles faisait pour _vouloir_ quitter leur tour, même pour manger.

"Fermes la bouche, tu vas finir par baver sur tes chaussures."

"S'il existe quelque part sur cette terre un livre traitant des façon les plus douloureuse de torturer un chapeau, je jure de le trouver..."

"Heu... D'accord. Mais avant que tu ne te lances à corps perdu dans ta vendetta chapelière, tu devrais jeter un œil à ça."

Elle l'entraina vers d'autres sections. Les Serdaigles avait eu la bonne idée de diviser leur espace commun en différentes salles : coin de lecture récréatives, salles de travail de groupe et salles de silence, peu importe votre humeur, vous aviez toujours un bon coin pour lire. Harry se demanda si le château avait été construit avec cette idée en tête ou s'il s'était lui-même modifié pour s'accommoder aux habitudes de ses occupants.

 _Tant de mystères, je n'arrive pas à imaginer que personne n'ai déjà cherché à tous les percer... Mis à part moi et Tonks._

"C'est ici."

 _Ici_ était un long couloir s'enfonçant entre deux rangées de rayonnages, qui s'étendaient sur une douzaine de mètres avant de bifurquer sur la gauche.

"C'est bizarre, la tour ne me semblait pas si large que ça vue de l'extérieur."

"C'est normal, il va falloir que tu t'y habitue, tout ici est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ce couloir par exemple, c'est comme pour les escaliers, mais en pire. Personne ne sait où il va, ni à quel point il est long. La dernière fois que j'y suis venu, la section qui allait en ligne droite faisait au moins cinquante mètres. Les grands disent qu'il ne faut jamais aller si loin que la sortie n'est plus visible, pareil pour les tournant, mauvais idée."

"Et les livres ?"

"C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené, tu as peut être remarqué, mais dans chaque classe il y a un placard avec des vieux manuels. Il arrive souvent que des professeurs refusent de travailler avec ceux fournis par le ministère, et leur préfèrent d'autre plus anciens, venant d'autre pays ou d'auteurs moins connus. Enfin, bref, toujours est-il que les Serdaigles, depuis la création de Poudlard "empruntent" des livres un peu partout dans le château et "oublient" de les rapporter. Ils finissent sur une pile ou dans un rayonnage quelque part dans la tour, et lorsque l'élève qui l'a amené quitte Poudlard, s'il ne l'a jamais rendu il finit ici."

"Pourquoi rien de tout ça ne m'étonne ?"

Elle l'ignora et continua.

"Soyons honnêtes, il est évident que les sorciers n'ont jamais fait de recherches sur l'art de l'enseignement ou sur les processus cognitifs de l'apprentissage. Mais, de ce que j'ai pu observer en fouinant un peu ici, les manuels sont réédités tous les dix à quinze ans. Donc, en fouillant un peu, tu as des chances de tomber sur une version du cours écrite par quelqu'un qui explique les choses d'une façon qui convient mieux à ta façon d'apprendre."

"Hermione, je pourrais presque t'embrasser. Merci, tu n'as pas idée du cadeau que tu viens de me faire."

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, son attention déjà capturée par un livre à la reliure bleu nuit. Il se contenta donc de lui envoyer des ondes de gratitude par la pensée, tout en se plongeant dans cette mer de connaissance infinie.


	18. Chapitre 16

Quand Harry avait lu "vol sur balai" dans son emploi du temps il avait éclaté de rire. Mais debout sur le terrain de sport à huit heure du matin avec Madame Bibine et son sifflet, il avait l'impression que c'était lui le dindon de la farce. Il se demanda vraiment si tous les clichés qu'il avait appris sur les sorciers étaient basés sur des faits véridiques.

"Tendez la main au-dessus de votre balais, et à mon signal, dites-lui _debout !_ " et elle souffla dans son sifflet.

Des "Debout !" résonnèrent sur tout le terrain. Mais Harry n'avait pas osé les rejoindre ; il se sentait vraiment idiot de donner des ordres à un balai. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'était qu'un bout de bois, et _debout_ n'avait rien d'une formule magique. Pourtant, tout autour de lui, des balais s'étaient animés pour répondre à l'ordre donné, même si il y en avait encore une bonne moitié par terre, n'ayant pas bougé ou n'ayant bondi que de quelques centimètres.

 _Impressionnant, je veux bien l'admettre, mais ça reste quand même des bouts de bois !_

Il regardait maintenant le sien avec scepticisme. Allait-il lui obéir ? Vu le nombre d'échec, il ne suffisait pas de lui parler pour qu'il obéisse. Donc, c'est quoi l'astuce ?

Harry tendit la main et osa un timide? "Debout ?"

Le balais tourna sur son axe mais ne bougea pas.

 _Est-ce qu'il se fiche de moi ?_

"Allons ! Plus de conviction monsieur Potter !" cria madame Bibine depuis l'autre côté du terrain.

Harry rougit un peu, mais refusa de lever la tête.

 _Donc il m'entend, c'est déjà un bon début. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de jeter un sort donc peut être que c'est lui qui est enchanté ?_

Harry soupira de soulagement.

 _Activer la commande vocale d'un bout de bois, ça doit être du gâteau comparé à ce qu'il faut pour maitriser un sortilège._

Avec plus d'assurance il ordonna.

"Debout !"

Et le balais sauta, mais évita sa main pour lui foncer dans la figure.

"Ouch !"

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit monsieur Potter, mais votre balais n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié !" lui dit le professeur qui s'était rapproché. "C'est un vieux modèle, ils sont un peu susceptible, surtout qu'on n'a pas balayé avec eux depuis un petit moment."

"Les balais savent lire dans les pensées ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Quoi ? Non ! En voilà une idée ! Mais après avoir été enchanté depuis autant d'année ils ont acquis un genre de personnalité, et à force ils _ressentent_ des choses. Essayez avec un ton plus autoritaire, ça devrai lui rappeler qui chevauche qui."

Harry n'aurais jamais cru qu'il devrai un jour se faire respecter d'un bout de bois, ni que celui-ci y opposerait une résistance. Il tendit la main, cette fois-ci prêt à réagir à n'importe quelle entourloupe.

" ** _Debout !_** "

Et le balais céda et coopéra. Dans sa main, Harry sentait le bois parcouru d'une étincelle de vie. C'était comme une saveur, un arrière goût de poussière et de sève séchée. Il le regarda d'un œil nouveau.

 _Se souvient qu'autrefois il était un arbre ?_

"Voilà qui est mieux, reposez le au sol et réessayez une fois ou deux pour attraper le coup de main et je repasse dans... Monsieur Malfoy! Voulez-vous bien descendre ?"

Draco la regarda comme s'il venait de découvrir une fourmi dans son assiette. Il avait fait décoller son balai de plusieurs mètres et s'amusait à faire des loopings pour épater la galerie.

"Je vois que vous maîtrisez bien le vol stationnaire, mais je vous prierai d'attendre que tous le monde en soit au même point avant de partir de votre côté."

Lentement, son balai se rapprocha du sol.

"Merci bien !"

Mais quiconque faisant attention aurai remarqué que ses pieds ne touchaient pas vraiment le sol, mais flottaient à un centimètre se celui-ci.

C'était le premier cours que Serpentaire partageait à la fois avec Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le stade de l'école, où de longues tribunes en bois entouraient un terrain de… De quoi ? Harry en avait aucune idée, il n'y avait pas de cage de but, de filet ou de panier, juste des cerceaux maintenus à la verticale par de long poteaux. Peut-être du Basketball magique ou un truc du genre. Sur la pelouse, Harry commençait à reconnaître certains visages, le Poufsouffle avec des taches de rousseur qui s'était empiffré de tares au point d'en finir malade, le Serdaigle avec un nez pointu qui était assis à côté d'Hermione en cours de métamorphose, et d'autres. Étrangement, les filles et les garçons avaient été séparées, Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. Il voyait Neville essayer de se faire obéir par son balai un peu plus loin, mais ses _debout !_ ressemblaient plus à des supplications qu'à des ordres, et son balais le sentais bien ; il s'amusait à filer au ras du sol, obligeant le pauvre Neville à lui courir après. Harry avait envie de le rejoindre pour l'aider, mais il se retint : si Neville avait voulu d'un ami Serpentard, il ne l'aurait pas ignoré. Ron lui, était de ceux qui avaient réussi du premier coup, et il trépignait d'impatience, son balai déjà entre ses cuisses, prêt à décoller.

"Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous allons commencer. Attendez bien mon signal pour... Monsieur Londubat ! Monsieur Londubat où allez-vous comme ça ?! Revenez ici tout de suite !"

Neville, s'était envolé sans attendre de signal et s'éloignait du groupe à toute vitesse, mais quelque chose clochait.

"Monsieur Londubat !"

Son balai était parti en biais, et arrivé à une demi-douzaine de mètres de haut il fila à fond la caisse... En marche arrière.

"Madame, je crois qu'il ne le fait pas exprès..." Dit le Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés.

"Oh non... "Lâcha Le professeur. "Monsieur Londubat, tenez plus fermement votre manche ! Inclinez-le en avant, lentement !"

"Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuur !" Répondit Neville.

"Attendez," dit un Serdaigle à la voix nasillarde en sortant sa baguette "Je m'en charge."

 ** _Wingardium Lev__**

"Non, pauvre fou ! Non !"

"Quoi ? Je... J'allais juste..."

"Il ne faut jamais jeter de sors sur un bal en mouvement ! Imaginez ce qui arrivera à ce garçon si le balai sur lequel il est assis s'arrête brusquement mais pas lui !"

"Alors j'y vais !" Dit Ron, qui joignit immédiatement le geste à la parole.

"Monsieur Weasley ! Non !"

Il l'ignora, donnant la chasse au balai de Neville. Mais ce dernier avait des décennies, voir des siècles de vol contrairement au jeune sorcier, et la course poursuite devint rapidement un concours d'acrobaties ; le balai de Neville enchaînait les virages serrés, les loopings et les brusques changements d'altitude pour tenter de semer Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire trop distancer.

"Il n'y arrivera jamais !" Dit un Gryffondor à l'accent étranger, qui partit rejoindre la chasse.

"Monsieur Williams !" Tanta Madame Bibine, mais elle avait déjà perdu le contrôle de la situation depuis un bon moment.

Un à un les Gryffondors décollaient, pur rejoindre ce qui a ressemblait maintenant à une chasse au lièvre.

"C'en est assez !" Le visage du professeur était rouge. "Déposez tous vos balais, c'est un ordre !"

 ** _Accio balai !_**

Un balai flambant neuf décolla du bord de la pelouse et vola jusqu'à Madame Bibine, qui l'enfourcha prestement avant de foncer à la poursuite de Neville. La différence entre une pilote expérimentée et les novices de Gryffondor était évidente, elle eut tôt fait de rattraper la petite troupe, et, enchaînant des virages serrés et des manœuvres d'évitement à la précision plus qu'efficace elle donnait du fil à retordre au balai fou qui cherchait en vain à la distancer. Il était évident qu'il ne se comptait pas se laisser capturer aussi facilement, et de là où il était, Harry voyait bien que plus les balais accéléraient, plus les manœuvre devenait dangereuses et plus les Neville risquait de tomber. Les Gryffondors tentaient d'assister le professeur de leur mieux, essayant de diminuer la marge de manœuvre du balai en lui coupant la route, ou en tentant de le rabattre vers elle , mais, peu expérimentés qu'ils étaient, ils ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide, pire encore, ils la gênaient ; leur tentatives n'était que rarement fructueuses, le balai fou se jouant d'eux et anticipant leurs mouvements mieux qu'eux les siens, et quant au professeur, elle devait souvent ralentir ou dévier de sa course pour éviter de percuter ses élèves.

"Tout le monde au sol !" Hurlait elle, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

"Ils ne vont jamais y arriver !"

"Neville va finir par tomber !"

"Weasley ! Serres à gauche !"

"Thomas ! Coupe lui la route par la droite !"

"Plus vite Williams !"

Les commentaires du public au sol n'avaient ni queue ni tête, et d'autres Gryffondor, sans doute frustrés de ne pas être écoutés se joignirent à la course poursuite.

"Au sol! J'ai dit au sol !" S'époumonait madame Bibine, en vain.

"Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !" Dit Goyle, tenant au-dessus de sa tête une forme ronde qui émettait une lente pulsation rouge.

 _Une balle ?_

"Hey ! C'est à Neville ça !" Dit un Poufsouffle.

"Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai maintenant !"

"Rends-le !"

"Viens le chercher !" Le nargua Goyle qui enfourcha son balai et s'envola.

Trois Poufsouffles partirent à sa poursuite.

"Vincent !" Hurla le Serpentard, avant d'envoyer la balle à son compère. Ce dernier décolla à son tour et attrapa la balle au vol avant de partir dans l'autre direction.

"C'est de la triche !" Protestèrent d'autres Poufsouffles qui eux aussi décollèrent pour se joindre à la chasse, où Crabbe et Goyle les firent tourner en bourrique en s'amusant à les attirer dans une direction avant de passer la balle à l'autre qui partait à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée.

"Ça a l'air marrant !" Dit un Serpentard aux dents de travers…

 _Seamus il me semble... à moins que ce soit Dean ?_

…qui rejoint Crabe et Goyle.

Spontanément, les Poufsouffles décollèrent un à un pour prêter main forte à leurs camarades, et s'organisèrent rapidement en trois groupes ; le premier chassait à tout moment celui qui avait la balle, le second essayait de le gêner dans ses manœuvres en lui coupant la route, et le troisième suivait les deux qui n'avaient pas la balle pour les empêcher de l'attraper. Leur stratégie porta vite des fruits, Crabbe avait la balle depuis une minute et ne trouvait aucune ouverture pour une passe. Il tenta un virage serré en piqué pour se dégager de la masse de ses poursuivant mais... L'avait anticipé et lui coupait déjà la route. Il tenta de s'enfuir de l'autre côté mais... L'avait déjà rattrapé et les deux le prenaient en sandwich, il serait vite obligé de ralentir s'il ne voulait pas les percuter et tomber.

"Serpentards !" Cria-t'il, au désespoir.

Des cris d'acclimatation lui répondirent et une dizaines de Serpentards le rejoint, fonçant dans la masse compacte de Poufsouffles, les obligeant à se disperser.

"Poufsouffles !"

Et pratiquement tous les Poufsouffles joignirent la mêlée.

 _À quoi sert ce cours si TOUS les enfants du monde magique savent déjà faire voler un balai ?_

Au sol avec Harry il n'y avait plus que la moitié des Serpentards qui ne s'était pas joints à ce désastre (sans doute par pur instinct de conservation), les Serdaigles qui débâtaient de la meilleur stratégie pour attraper la balle ou stopper Neville -le mot "Quidditch" revenait dans plusieurs conversations, mais pour Harry c'était encore une expression bizarre de sorciers qu'il ne comprenait pas- et ceux des autres maisons qui ne savaient pas encore faire voler leur balai, mais on pouvait lire sur leur visage qu'il regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir participer au désastre.

"Tu en veux ?" debout à sa droite, Draco lui tendant un sac en papier contenant des petites billes de sucre enrobées de chocolat.

 _D'où il sort ce truc ?_

"Non merci."

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux."

Il ramena donc le paquet vers lui et continua à se régaler du spectacle et des chocolats.

C'était le chaos le plus total. Madame Bibine était débordée : elle avait temporairement abandonné la poursuite de Neville pour attraper un à un les élèves en vol : un danger ambulant à pleine vitesse sur un balai volant était surement moins grave que quarante-deux. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se démenait pour les battre de vitesse, attraper le manche de leur balai et les ramener au sol, avant de leur jeter un sors pour les empêcher de redécoller.

Très vite, Ron fut le seul à poursuivre Neville, tous les autres chassant la balle rouge ou fuyant le professeur. Harry lui, portait toute son attention sur le jeune Poufsouffle ; il avait un instant envisagé la possibilité de se joindre à la poursuite, mais un bref coup d'œil à son balai l'en avait dissuadé : il ne lui faisait clairement assez confiance pour défier les lois de la gravité à son bord. Il ne pouvait donc que regarder en se tenant prêt. Prêt à quoi, il ne le savait pas encore, mais quand il saurait il serait prêt.

Les jambes nouées autour du manche, Neville s'accrochait à son balai comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui, à bien y regarder était sûrement le cas. Il avait cessé d'appeler à l'aide et serrait contre lui le bout de bois les yeux fermés.

Ron gagnait du terrain, il s'était habitué à la façon de voler du balai fou, dont la marge de manœuvre s'était réduite à cause de l'essaim de jeune sorciers volant en tous sens de façon chaotique qui le forçait à ralentir. Il descendit en piqué, profitant d'une trouée dans la masse pour reprendre de la vitesse, mais fut aussi tôt encerclé par une volée de Poufsouffles. Ron, qui les avaient vus arriver, avait choisi une trajectoire courbe, qui lui permettait d'éviter le plus gros du nuage humain et de gagner en vitesse pour cueillir sa cible à la sortie. Le plan était parfait, Harry pouvait voir dans sa tête l'endroit où les deux trajectoires allaient se rejoindre. Encore deux secondes, et_

Crabbe feinta, vira brutalement sur la gauche, et laissa sur le carreau tous ses poursuivants qui entrèrent en collision avec ceux de Seamus –ou Finn ?– avant de remonter en flèche. Il ne vit pas arriver Ron, qui volait trop vite pour réagir à temps. Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Les deux pilotes se percutèrent à pleine vitesse. Crabbe, qui ne tenait son balai qu'à une main pour toujours avoir la balle de l'autre, perdit le contrôle et parti en zigzag vers Madame Bibine qui l'attrapa sans efforts. Et Ron, sonné chuta en spirale sur plusieurs mètres avant de redresser. Pendant ce temps…

 _Je me fais des idées ou_?_

…Neville, lui, fonçait droit sur Harry.

 _Et, merde._

Tout le monde s'était focalisé sur l'accrochage de Ron et Crabbe et avait oublié Neville et son balais, qui, délivré de tous ses poursuivants, filait en rase-motte vers la sortie du stade. Et Harry était en plein milieu de la trajectoire.

Son premier réflexe aurai été de s'écarter, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Draco ce serait écarté. Crabbe et Goyle se serai écarté. S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait appris sur les Serpentards, ils se seraient tous écartés. Mais pas un Gryffondor. Pas ses parents. Et si Tonks avait raison, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard qu'il était comme tous les Serpentards. Peut-être qu'il pouvait être Serpentard _et_ Gryffondor ?

Depuis la cérémonie du triage, Harry caressait l'espoir que le Choixpeau se soit trompé, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de le prouver.

 _C'est stupide et extrêmement dangereux._

 _Plus dangereux que d'affronter le plus puissant des mages noir ?_

 _Tu te souviens comment ça s'est terminé pour les derniers à avoir essayé ?_

 _Est ce que mes parents ont pris le temps de se poser la question ?_

 _Mais tu es fou ? On ne peux pas baser nos décisions sur un fantasme ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'ils pensaient et tu ne fais qu'imaginer ce que tu voudrais croire qu'ils pensaient en fonction de__

Harry l'ignora, lâcha son balai et commença à courir.


	19. Chapitre 17

Une voix dans la tête de Harry hurlait des avertissements au sujet des lois du mouvement de Newton, mais personne ne perdit de temps à l'écouter. Le plan était simple, et tant qu'il parvenait à ne pas se cogner la tête, il était sûr qu'un médecin magique réussirai à réparer les dégâts. Les yeux de Neville se changèrent en soucoupe quand il comprit ce que Harry comptait faire.

 _Tu vois ? Lui aussi pense que c'est une mauvaise idée !_

Trop tard pour renoncer. Harry serra les dents et se prépara à attraper son camarade au vol. Mais le balai n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il parut ralentir pendant une seconde, puis se cabra et bondit par-dessus Harry comme un cheval l'aurait fait d'une haie. Son corps bougea sans qu'il eut pris à y réfléchir, Harry bondit à son tour, poussant sur ses jambes de toutes ses forces, les mains tendues aussi haut que possible. Et pendant une trop longue seconde, il crut qu'il n'y arriverai pas, juste avant que ses mains se referment sur le manche.

 _Ça c'est fait._

"Nev_!" fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant d'être saisi d'un violent vertige.

 _Qu'est-ce que_?_

Loin de sembler gêné par le brusque gain de poids, le balai continua de s'éloigner du sol de plus en plus vite.

 _Évidemment ! J'aurais dû me douter que pour les sorciers les lois de la physique ne sont que de simples recommandations !_

"Neville ! Saute !"

Neville secoua la tête vigoureusement. "Pas question !"

"On sera bientôt trop haut, c'est maintenant ou jamais !"

Les lèvres se Neville étaient si pincées que sa bouche n'était plus qu'un traits. Il fit non de la tête une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir peur ; les doigts de Harry lui faisaient mal, il allait lâcher prise d'un moment à l'autre.

"Tu préfères tomber de trois mètres ou de trente ? Parce que tu sais que c'est ce qui va se passer !"

Neville n'hésita qu'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant. Harry lui saisit le poignet de la main droite et lâcha le balais de la gauche.

"Heyyyyy !"

L'expression de pure terreur qui se dessina sur le visage de Neville fut la dernière chose que vit Harry avant de fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. La chute ne fut pas bien longue, et le sol les accueillis à bras ouverts.

Le choc ne fut pas aussi rude, que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, et presque rien en comparaison de celui qui advint une fraction de seconde plus tard, quand la tête de Neville lui percuta le plexus. L'air fut chassé si vite de ses poumons qu'il ne put même pas exprimer sa douleur.

 _On aurait dû avoir beaucoup plus mal après une chute pareille, quelqu'un a dû nous ralentir avec un sort._

 _Qui que ce soit il a ma reconnaissance éternelle !_

"Rien de cassé, Neville ?" laissa échapper Harry entre deux respirations dès qu'il put à nouveau accumuler de l'air dans ses poumons.

"Non... Je ne crois pas."

"Génial, tu peux te lever s'il te plait ?"

Deux paires de main saisirent Neville par les épaules et le remirent sur pied.

"Tu vas bien Nevy ?"

"Tu nous a fait super peur !"

"J'aurai jamais pensé que tu saurais faire ce genre d'acrobaties, c'était dément !"

"Imbécile c'était pas lui, le balai devais avoir un problème !"

La foule s'était rassemblé autour d'eux si vite que Harry ne les avait pas vu arriver.

"Tu peux te lever Harry ?" debout à côté de lui, Draco lui offrait sa main.

 _Evidemment, personne n'aiderai un Serpentard, même après qu'il ait sauvé la vie à quelqu'un d'autre._

"Ça ira, je crois que je vais rester là un moment."

"Quelqu'un va finir par te marcher dessus, tu sais ?"

"Potter !"

Ron arriva sur son balai juste à ce moment.

 _Oh, j'ai été rétrogradé à juste "Potter" maintenant ?_

La mine du Gryffondor était tout sauf réjouie, mais à en croire la pâleur de son visage il n'avait visiblement pas encore explosé. Harry se leva lentement, s'assurant au passage que ses membres étaient toujours en place, pour lui faire face.

"Tu es sure que tout va bien ?" demanda Draco, ignorant ostensiblement le nouvel arrivant.

"Ça va, l'horizon tremble un peu mais je devrai être capable de marcher."

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry n'entendit jamais ce qu'il voulut dire, car la seconde suivante le balai de Neville lui tomba sur la tête et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais le style ancien des murs de pierres et des arches au plafond lui étaient familier. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : par les grandes fenêtres qui perçaient les murs derrière les rangées de lits, il voyait la forêt et le stade. Il était toujours à Poudlard.

"Je vois que tu es réveillé."

Harry sursauta.

"Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer." Une femme d'un âge assez avancé portant une blouse et une coiffe d'infirmière lui parlait depuis un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu n'as pas de contusions, si tu te sens en état de marcher tu peux retourner en classe, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ais manqué le déjeuner."

"Combien de..."

"Trois heures. Mais franchement, on n'a pas idée de s'accrocher à un balai en vol ! Je devrai demander une assistante dédiée à la maison Gryffondor, avec tous les accidents que vous provoquez !"

"Je ne..."

"Tu as eu de la chance jeune homme, tu n'as aucune fracture, mais crois-moi, les accidents de balai ne se finissent que rarement aussi bien !" Elle secoua lentement la tête "Pourtant quand on sait qui était ton père cela n'a rien d'étonnant, lui aussi avait le don de pr_"

"Attendez, vous avez connu mon père !?"

"Evidemment que j'ai connu ton père, il trouvait le moyen de finir ici quasiment toutes les semaines ! Une bonne moitié des règles de sécurité de Poudlard ont été mises en place à cause de lui et sa bande ! Et je m'étonne qu'avec sa réputation on t'ai laissé te balader sans surveillance avec un balai ! Il a prouvé qu'il était capable de causer plus de dégâts avec un de ces engins qu'une nuée de cognards et croyez moi, j'en ai vu des_"

"Quelle genre de personne c'était ?" l'infirmière avait l'air du genre de personne qui se lançait dans des tirades à n'en plus finir si on ne l'en empêchait pas.

"Et bien... Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour en parler... Les seuls moments où je le voyais c'est quand lui ou un de ses acolytes se cassait quelque chose..." Elle était visiblement gênée par le sujet "Je ne veux pas dire du mal des défunts, c'était surement une gentille personne... Et puis il est mort en... Un peu turbulent sur les bords, mais quel garçon ne l'est pas à son âge... Oui, définitivement gentil..." Son regard se perdit au loin, elle était visiblement perdue dans ses souvenirs.

 _Turbulent mais définitivement gentil ?_

 _Je pense qu'on n'en tirera rien de plus._

"Je crois que je vais y aller." dit-il en sautant du lit et se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Quoi ? Non ! Oh !" brutalement tirée de sa rêverie, il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait" Je veux dire... Oui, bien sûr, vas-y. Mais plus d'acrobaties de ce genre, suis-je bien claire ?"

"C'est promis, merci pour les soins." dit-il en passant les portes.

"C'est mon travail, voyons."

Les portes se refermèrent toute seules derrière lui et Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir.

Si l'heure du déjeuner était passée, il avait donc forcément manqué le cours de potions. C'était le premier cours avec son directeur de maison et il prenait déjà du retard. Bien sûr avait commencé à étudier son manuel mais ne connaissait pas la moitié des plantes qui y étaient décrites. Une nouvelle visite de la bibliothèque s'imposait -bien qu'il avait déjà prévu d'y passer toutes ses soirées, sa seule autre option étant la salle commune de Serpentard où il devrait subir des regards constants et la présence de Draco. Grace à Hermione il y avait aussi la Salle Serdaigle où il pourrait réviser, mais il n'osait pas y retourner sans elle.

 _Je me demande quelle est la limite concernant le nombre de livres qu'il est possible d'emprunter en même temps ?_

 _Elle doit surement être élevée, je ne crois pas que les Serdaigles survivraient longtemps sinon._

 _Quoi que, c'est peut-être pour éviter d'avoir à subir de restrictions qu'ils ont leur propre bibliothèque ?_

 _Quoi ? Ce serait totalement injuste pour les autres maisons !_

"Pas par-là."

La voix inconnue résonna dans tous le couloir. Harry se retourna. Personne.

Il avait marché en ligne droite sans réfléchir en quittant l'infirmerie et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à suivre pour retourner dans la partie du château qu'il connaissait. Il avait été interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre le pied sur une marche d'un escalier qui descendait.

"Bonjour ?" dit-il au vide.

"Ici." répondit la voix.

"D'accord, mais ici c'est où ?"

"Le mur derrière toi."

Harry se retourna. Le portrait d'une dame ronde accoudée à une fenêtre le regardait.

"Heu... Bonjour."

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

"Oh. Oui. Désolé."

"Lunettes, frange, l'air vaguement perdu et s'excuse tout le temps pour un rien, tu es Harry Potter c'est ça ?"

"Quoi ? Heu... Oui ?"

"Bien, je te cherchais."

Harry failli demander comment un portrait pouvait chercher quelqu'un, mais son cerveau lui fit remarquer que le fait que le portrait en question lui parlait devait déjà lui donner un indice concernant la réponse.

"Une jeune demoiselle avec les cheveux violets m'a chargée de t'empêcher d'aller te perdre."

"Une demoiselle avec... Oh, Tonks !"

"C'est ça. Elle est restée devant la porte de l'infirmerie pendant une heure à attendre que tu te réveilles avant que l'infirmière ne la force à retourner en classe."

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui, mais il devait reconnaître que la sensation de douce chaleur que la nouvelle provoquait en lui était plus qu'agréable, il se demandait si c'était ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était membre d'une famille.

"Mais elle semblait croire que sans surveillance tu finirais par errer n'importe où et disparaître, et après t'avoir observé je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle peut penser ça... Oh ? Mais tu rougis ma parole ! C'est adorable !"

* * *

Après avoir taquiné Harry pendant encore dix bonnes minutes, la dame au tableau lui avait indiqué la direction de la bibliothèque.

 _Il va falloir que je demande à Tonks des explications concernant sa façon de parler de moi aux inconnus._

 _On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter du fait que des gens arrivent à nous reconnaître grâce à cette description, non ?_

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione donnait un cours de soutien à une dizaine de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors. Elle remarqua tout de suite Harry quand il rentra, mais il se contenta de lui faire un petit salut de loin avant de s'enfoncer dans les rayonnages. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver ses marques et trouver la section botanique.

 _Une encyclopédie générale devrait suffire... un dictionnaire aussi... et pourquoi pas un herbier... oh, et aussi..._

Il finit par quitter la section avec une demi-douzaine de livres dans les mains et parti à la recherche d'une table à l'écart de la zone de travaille, comme celle qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois, mais il eut beau refaire le même chemin que dans son souvenir, il n'en vit pas l'ombre d'une. Il finit par abandonner et jeta son dévolu sur un canapé miteux -mais néanmoins confortable- planté sous une arche entre les sections histoire des forêts de pin du Nord de la Bretagne et chaussures de sorciers célèbres du 17e siècle. Au moins ici il espérait avoir un peu de temps au calme pour_

"Bonjour monsieur Potter."

 _Quoi encore ?_

Un garçon que Harry n'avait jamais vu se tenait près de lui. Il ne portait les couleurs d'aucune maison, juste des robes de sorcier grises.

 _Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça._

 _En même temps, personne n'a jamais dit qu'il y avait un uniforme, que je sache._

 _Mais ils ont fait tant d'efforts pour que chaque maison se démarque des autres que ça m'a paru évident._

 _Ne jamais croire aux évidences tant qu'elles n'ont pas été testées._

 _Tu me dis ça maintenant alors que__

"Je m'appelle Frank. Frank Noble." Dit le garçon en tendant la main à Harry

"Euh… Enchanté Frank."

"Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer à vous, je peux voir que vous êtes occupé, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous avez grandi chez les moldus ?"

"C'est bien le cas."

 _Il s'est donné tout ce mal juste pour vérifier une rumeur ?_

 _Tu es surement le seul qui considère le fait d'aller parler à un inconnu comme se donner du mal._

Frank hocha la tête.

"Je me suis dit que si vous n'avez pas grandi dans notre monde, vous ne deviez pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, alors je me suis dit, « Frank qu'est-ce que Merlin aurait fait à ta place ? », et là je me suis dit « Merlin ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un qui manque d'amis seul ! », alors je me suis dit « Il faut que je lui parle, juste pour être sûr qu'il va bien ! » et du coup me voici."

 _Est-ce que ce garçon vient d'avouer qu'il se parlait à lui-même ?_

 _Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir te lancer sur ce terrain ?_

 _Point taken._

"Alors, monsieur, si vous voulez bien, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait être amis ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire oui, mais je me suis dit que « Si moi je n'avais pas d'amis, je voudrai que quelqu'un vienne pour être le mien. » alors j'ai pensé « Ça vaut le coup de demander. »"

Ça devenait un peu redondant à force, mais Harry trouvait le garçon plus mal adroit qu'agaçant.

 _C'est si facile que ça ? Je veux dire, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est d'attendre pour que quelqu'un me propose de devenir son ami ? Ce type de personne ça existent vraiment ?_

 _Si la réalité fonctionnait comme ça, on s'en serait déjà rendu compte._

 _Et pourtant il est là. Je veux dire__

"Bonjour Harry." Silencieux comme une ombre, il était soudainement apparu, sorti de nulle part. Oh, tu es la Noble ?"

"B…Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy. Je…" Frank ne tremblait pas encore, mais il avait le regard d'un lapin pris dans les Phares d'une voiture. "Je dois y aller." dit-il avant de partir en courant.

 _C'est la seule personne « normale » qui nous tend la main depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce château de fous, et il le fait fuir !_

"Heureusement que je passais par-là." Dit Draco en se passant la mais dans les cheveux.

Les yeux de Harry jetaient des éclairs, mais Draco ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il souleva la piles de livres de Harry qui occupait à elle seule la moitié du canapé pour la poser sur le sol, avant de s'installer sur à leur place sans rien demander à personne.

"Tu vois ? Quand je te disais que tu avais besoin de conseils concernant tes fréquentations."

"Je m'en sortais très bien jusque-là !" lâcha Harry entre ses dents.

"Hahaha, tu crois ? Excuses-moi, mais là tu ne pouvais pas être plus loin possible de « t'en sortir », comme tu dis. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui ce gentil Frank vient faire la cour. Il est passé me voir avec la même proposition dès qu'il a mis les pieds à Serpentard."

"Et alors ? Il a le droit de vouloir des amis."

"Oh, Harry. Ne sois pas si naïf."

Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait rien contre Draco. Il se méfiait de lui -principalement c'était une brute-, ses parents étaient peut être complice de la mort des siens -ce qui n'était pas directement de sa faute mais devait quand même être pris en considération-, mais c'était tout. Maintenant il commençait à le détester.

"Toute l'Angleterre magique sait que sa famille à des dettes à étouffer un gobelin nouveau-né. Sa propre mère vend ses « services » pour une bouchée de pain, juste pour qu'ils parviennent à survivre un peu."

"Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça le disqualifie pour être mon ami. Je dirais même que maintenant j'ai envie de faire tout ce que je peux pour lui apporter mon soutien."

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Dit Draco en secouant lentement la tête. "Tu es trop gentil, c'est ce que les gens comme lui attendent. Que feras tu quand il te demandera un million de gallions pour soigner sa grand-mère malade ? Ou un autre pour empêcher les gobelins de saisir sa maison ? Ou quand il voudra une mèche de tes cheveux ?"

Harry se demandait bien ce que Frank pourrait faire d'une mèche de ses cheveux. Il avait entendu dire que les filles se faisaient des bracelets avec les cheveux de leurs amis en signe d'amitié, mais il ne savait pas que les garçons le faisaient aussi, ni que cette coutume existait aussi chez les sorciers.

"Je n'ai pas tant d'argent, mais si je l'avais je la lui donnerai sans hésiter."

"Parles moins fort, les tableaux ont des oreilles. Et pour commencer, il n'a pas de grand-mère, les trois premiers pigeons à qui sa mère a fait le coup se sont assurés de faire en sorte que tout le monde de la magie d'ici jusqu'aux frontière de l'Europe le sache, et ensuite, tu _as_ autant d'argent, je le sais, il le sait, tout Poudlard le sait, et les quatre autres héritiers à qui il a qui il a si gentiment proposé son amitié cette semaine le savaient aussi."

"Les… Quoi ?"

"Ton nouvel ami a tenté sa chance avec tous les fortunés de Serpentard à ma connaissance, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu faire dans les autres maisons."

"Je… Mais… Pourquoi ?"

"Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse."

 _Donovan Conroy. Si quelqu'un est trop gentil sans raison, c'est qu'il a une raison. Toujours._

La haine de Harry fondait comme neige au soleil, laissant place à la déception.

"La rumeur selon laquelle dès son arrivée le survivant s'est interposé, sans baguette, pour défendre de pauvres petites filles sans défense d'une paire de brutes qui leur voulait du mal a commencé à se répandre. Rassure toi, personne ne sait qui est la " _brute_ " de l'histoire, ni qui sont les fameuses demoiselles en détresse, je m'en suis assuré. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que personne ne sache qui elles sont, pour ton propre bien. Mais il a certainement entendu parler de tes exploits et s'est dit « Gentil comme il est ce sera surement une cible facile ! », et ensuite il s'est répondu « Oui, ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! » j'en mettrai ma baguette au feu."

Harry avait toujours été conscient de son manque de connaissance du monde sorcier, c'était même le sujet qui le préoccupait le plus depuis qu'il en avait appris l'existence. Mais en cet instant il réalisait que son ignorance pourrait lui coûter bien plus qu'un petit malentendu. Les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques, et le désastre n'attendra pas qu'il soit prêt pour lui tomber dessus. Mais Draco était là. Harry regarda le jeune Serpentard comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur son compte ? Draco allait il se révéler être un allié nécessaire ? Son secours inattendu ? Bien qu'il puisse déjà se figurer le sourire de Draco quand il les entendra, Harry réalisait qu'il allait devoir prononcer à nouveaux ces mots :

"Je pense que tu devrais me dire tout ce que tu sais, s'il te plait Draco, au nom de notre amitié, il faut que je sache."


	20. Chapitre 18

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivi, Draco expliqua à Harry que l'apparition d'un mage noir si puissant que personne ne pensait qu'il puisse être stoppé avait drastiquement modifié la balance des pouvoirs du gouvernement de l'Angleterre magique. Il y avait bien sur déjà eu plusieurs tentatives de coups d'état par des mages plus ou moins puissant, et chacune avait été maîtrisée avant que la situation échappe à tout contrôle, mais la menace de vous-savez-qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qui avait été vu auparavant. Tous les mages noirs de l'histoire avaient tenté d'imposer leur domination par la force, s'étaient fait connaitre du publique dès leur débuts et avaient un but simple : le pouvoir. Mais les choses avaient changé après Grindelwald ; lui avait une idéologie, un but plus grand que le simple désir mégalomane de domination, il voulait créer un nouveau monde dont il serait le maître en dominant non seulement les sorciers, mais aussi les moldus. Et parce qu'il avait une ambition derrière laquelle pouvaient se ranger ceux qui partageaient son opinion, il fut très difficile de le stopper, au point où toute l'Angleterre d'une seule voix demanda l'aide de Dumbledore.

"D'après mon père, ce fut la première erreur que fit ce pays, et ce fut celle qui provoqua sa chute."

Car une fois élevé au rang de héros national, alors qu'il n'avait jusque-là été rien d'autre qu'un professeur-chercheur, son influence est devenue si grande, que lorsqu'une menace du même niveau que la terreur de Durmstrang, c'est naturellement vers lui que se sont tournés tous les faibles, dans l'espoir qu'une fois de plus il les sauve de leur propre impuissance. Avec lui, beaucoup d'autres ont été promu à des postes simplement à cause de leurs exploits militaires ou imposée pas lui car ils avaient sa confiance. Dans le même temps, le mage noir fit ce que personne avant lui n'avait tenté. Comme Grindelwald, il était puissant mais attirait à lui pour ses idées, ses convictions. Mais contrairement à lui, il ne cherchait pas à dominer uniquement par la puissance. Par manipulation, menace et ensorcellement, il infiltra les différentes strates du gouvernement afin de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses opposants. Certains pensent qu'il aurait facilement pu prendre le contrôle du gouvernement à n'importe quel moment, seulement, l'influence de Dumbledore était telle, que rien ne pouvait se passer au ministère sans qu'il ne fût au courant. Et durant tout le règne de terreur qui s'en suivi, le doute et la méfiance régnèrent au cœur du gouvernement, chacun soupçonnant son voisin d'être sous l'emprise de l'un ou de l'autre. Leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris à divisé le pouvoir en plusieurs petites factions, chacune ayant une attirance pour l'un ou l'autre des deux camps.

"A part les gens intelligents, comme mon père, qui faisaient tout pour les fuir tous les deux et essayer de maintenir le pays à flots."

Mais très vite leur groupe s'est fait gangrener par les traîtres, et sous les coups de menaces et de manipulations, ils été obligés de se ranger sous la protection de l'un ou de l'autre. Certains en quête de pouvoir, d'autres par crainte pour leur famille, et d'autres encore, simplement pour espérer que la guerre prenne fin le plus rapidement possible, afin de mettre fin aux horreurs de celle-ci et empêcher le pays de sombrer.

"Et alors que le pays était sur le point de céder au chaos, Harry Potter fit ce que nul autre n'avait été capable de faire et devint le sauveur de l'Angleterre, de l'Europe, et peut être même du monde."

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, il n'y a pas de "et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours" dans la vie réelle. Le gouvernement était brisé et rempli de gens qui n'y avaient pas leur place, mais qui refusaient de renoncer au pouvoir qu'ils avaient acquis. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, plus de dix ans après, il y a encore des guerres de clan au sein du ministère, et ce même au sein du Magenmagot.

"Le Magen… quoi ?"

"Le Magenmagot est la plus haute instance du gouvernement, c'était à l'origine un genre de conseil des sages, où toutes les décisions les plus importantes sont censé être prises pour le bien de tous. Mais ils se sont ramollis après la guerre, et sous l'influence de Dumbledore ils ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils furent."

De plus en plus de gens sont insatisfaits de la direction que prends l'Angleterre magique, et les guerres intestines recommencent, cette fois ci avec plusieurs petits groupes qui tentent de faire pencher la balance des pouvoir dans leur propre intérêt, et Poudlard est en plein milieu de leur terrain de jeu.

"Tu comprends maintenant ? Imagine l'impact qu'a eu ta répartition ; depuis des siècles Gryffondor à une réputation d'usine à héros et Serpentard de terreau à mage noirs, et toi, le survivant, celui qui a vaincu le mal, tu leur prouves que rien n'est joué, et que la maison de Merlin à encore son mot à dire !"

"Mais je n'ai encore rien accomplis !"

"Mais tout le monde _sais_ que tu feras de grandes choses, et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte ! Le pouvoir qui est entre tes mains est convoité de tous et il feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour te mettre la main dessus."

"Je sais pas trop Draco, je ne sais pas si je peux être cette personne."

"Et qui crois-tu que tu peux être d'autre ? Harry, je ne peux qu'imaginer la pression que tu dois ressentir, mais n'oublies pas que tu es un Serpentard, et que tu es l'allié de la famille Malfoy ! Il n'y a rien qui te soit impossible ! Alors oublie un peu les gens qui ne te méritent pas. Tu es au-dessus d'eux."

"Je ne penses pas que je veuilles ça non plus. Je ne me voit pas supérieur à qui que ce soit, et je me suis fait de vrais amis, des gens qui comptent pour moi."

"Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'être Serpentard à un coup, et qu'ils vont se retourner contre toi."

L'image de Ron s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry. Puis celle de Neville. Draco avait raison, simplement parce qu'il était Serpentard, ceux en qui il croyait lui avaient tourné le dos… Non ?

"Hermione. Elle ne m'a pas laissé tomber."

"La sang de bourbe ? En effet, je veux bien croire qu'une personne qui ne connais rien du monde magique et qui ne te juge que pour toi ferai ça, mais combien sont dans son cas ? Si elle avait su comment les autres perçoivent Serpentard_"

"Le seul autre Serpentard qu'elle a rencontré a essayé de voler son animal de compagnie à un petit garçon, puis a essayé de s'en prendre à elle pour oser s'opposer, et est _aussi_ la brute qui a agressé deux filles dans les toilettes. Le tout dans la même journée."

Draco Soupira.

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes les choses les choses si compliquées ?"

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu te comportes comme ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les moldus, mais ici, soit tu es une proie, soit tu es un prédateur. Les faibles font pitance, les forts s'emplissent la pense. Pourquoi tu crois que Frank me craint ? Maintenant, tous ceux à Poudlard qui pensaient pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi avec des histoires larmoyantes savent ce qui les attends et crois-moi, ils ne veulent pas être les prochains."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce garçon ?"

Draco leva un sourcil.

"Rien de pire que ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire."

En tout cas de son point de vue.

"C'est ce que mon père appelle une démonstration de force. Après deux ou trois du même genre, qui essaiera de s'en prendre à moi ? Personne. Ils plieront tous le genou plutôt que de se retrouver dans la même position que ces _filles_ , ou que Frank."

"Vraiment ? Tu penses que tout le monde va te suivre après ça ? Ouvres les yeux, tu ne vois pas que c'est à cause de ce genre de truc que les Serpentards ont si mauvaise réputation ? Tous les gens bien vont penser que toi tu ne l'es pas."

Draco haussa les épreuves

"Père dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux avoir pour ennemi un homme vertueux qu'un homme d'ambition."

"Excuses-moi ?"

"Les _gens bien_ , comme tu dis, me craindrons. Mais ce n'est pas d'eux que je me méfie. Ils sont si attaché à leur image de gens bien qu'ils n'entreprendront jamais rien de vraiment sérieux contre moi."

"Draco, tu réalises que tu sonnes comme_"

"Harry ? Je te cherchais, j'ai fini de donner mon cours, on révise ensemble ?"

L'interruption d'Hermione mit une fin soudaine à la conversation. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle entendue ? De quel œil voyait-elle le fait qu'Harry discute ouvertement avec Draco ?

"Je vais te laisser Harry" dit Draco en se levant "Penses bien à ce que je t'ai dit, nous en reparlerons une autre fois." et il s'en fut sans un regard pour la nouvelle arrivante.

"Alors ?" demanda-t'elle quand le blond fut hors de vue.

"Bien sûr, Hermione, j'espérais te poser des questions justement." si elle ne faisait pas de remarque sur le sujet, le mieux était de faire pareil, non ?

"Avec plaisir", dit-elle en s'installant à côté de Harry, à la place que Draco venait de quitter.

"J'ai eu un… accident en vol sur balais…"

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Tonks m'a dit que tu avais été à l'infirmerie, mais que ce n'était rien de grave."

"Oh. Eh bien oui, du coup, j'ai manqué le cours de potion et _

"Je m'en doutais, je t'ai fait une fiche. Attends que je…" en disant cela elle s'était mis à fouiller dans son sac "Zut, j'ai laissé mes notes dans ma chambre. Viens, on révisera là-haut."

* * *

C'est avec plaisir qu'Harry retrouva l'atmosphère studieuse de la tour Serdaigle. En attendant Hermione, il vagabondait entre les rayonnages, lisant les titres sur les reliures, comme un enfant devant un immense gâteau qui était -on le lui avait dit- rien que pour lui, et qui le regardait avec des yeux débordant de gourmandise, mais qui n'osait pas y toucher, ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer.

 _Je me demande si je peux emménager discrètement sous une table ? Il me suffira de ne pas mettre les robes de la couleur de ma maison, et si j'arrive à mettre la main sur une provision suffisante de cookies et de thé à la menthe__

"Voilà," la voix d'Hermione le tira de sa rêverie "je t'ai noté ici tout ce que le professeur a dit d'important, et des passages que du manuel j'ai trouvé utiles. Et aussi j'ai mis le titre de livres qui pourraient t'aider à approfondir le sujet. D'ailleurs il en a d'autres que j'ai trouvé cet après-midi, tiens." dit-elle en lui tendant trois pages rédigés dans une écriture fine et précise et une liste de huit titres griffonnés à la main sur un morceau de parchemin.

"Merci. Tu me sauves la vie."

"Ce n'est rien…"

"Si j'insiste ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider."

Hermione détourna le regard, et dit à mi-voix

"Et bien… pour tout te dire… il y a bien quelque chose…"

"Oui ?"

Regagnant soudain contenance, elle éluda la question d'un geste de la main.

"On en reparlera plus tard. Viens, on va voir si on peut te trouver des références en plus, certaines plantes du manuel n'existent que dans le monde magique, je ne pense pas que tu en aies déjà entendu parler. Je crois avoir vu des manuels de botanique ce matin dans le couloir sans fin, si on fait assez vite je crois qu'on aura la chance de_"

"Hermione, pause !"

La jeune Serdaigle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers lui, l'air vaguement surprise.

"Plus de livres ? Vraiment ? Je sais qu'on ne peut jamais avoir trop de livres, mais là même moi je pense que ça fait beaucoup… Est-ce que tu les as lu tous ? En plus des manuels ? Et avec tout ça tu as encore le temps de faire tes devoirs _et_ de donner des cours particuliers ? Est-ce que tu dors parfois ?"

Son regard fut trouble pendant un moment. Elle le regardait comme s'il parlait chinois, puis articula lentement.

"Oui, bien sûr, je comprends."

Une alarme s'alluma dans le cerveau de Harry, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

"Viens, allons plutôt voir ce que je peux tirer de ceux-là avant d'en chercher d'autres, tu veux bien ?"

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et l'aida à chercher les volumes en question : l'organisation de la collection privé des Serdaigles avait plus de logique que celle de la bibliothèque, mais les directives d'un initié sont quand même nécessaires pour se repérer efficacement.

* * *

Avec l'aide d'Hermione il avançait beaucoup plus vite que tout seul. La méthode qu'elle utilisait pour réviser ne lui convenait pas vraiment (elle avait apparemment une mémoire dépassant la normale et se contentait d'emmagasiner le plus d'information possible, même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours le sens de ce qu'elle apprenait ou pourquoi les choses fonctionnait de cette façon) mais son savoir encyclopédique évitait à Harry de devoir chercher pendant des heures une réponse perdue dans un manuel de deux cent pages. Il devait souvent l'arrêter lorsqu'elle se mettait à réciter des pages et des pages de définitions et finissait invariablement par s'éloigner du sujet de base, mais il était toujours agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un de ses théories et des découvertes insensées qu'on faisait à force de feuilleter de vieux livres anciens.

"Les Serpentards ne sont pas admis dans la salle commune des Serdaigles !" aboya une voix grave derrière eux.

Harry se figea, il n'osait même pas respirer.

 _Evidemment, ça devait arriver._

 _Je m'étonne que ça ne commence que maintenant._

Un garçon aux épaules larges et à la mâchoire carrée se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son badge de préfets bien visible sur son torse. Derrière lui, l'autre préfet, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds regardait ses chaussures. Elle aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, en ce moment et cela se voyait. Toute la salle fit silence, et Harry pouvait sentir leur regard se poser sur lui.

"On ne faisait rien de mal," se justifia Hermione paniquée. Elle se leva en vitesse pour leur faire face, trébuchant à moitié sur sa chaise, "on révisait juste et_"

"Il n'y a pas d'exception Hermione, il n'a pas sa place ici." l'interrompit-il sur le ton de celui qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son autorité être remise en question.

"Mais je n'ai rien vu à ce sujet dans le règlement de l'école !"

"Hermione, c'est mieux qu'il parte. Pour tout le monde." dit d'une voix désolée la préfète.

"On ne veut pas des _gens comme lui_ ici !" renchéris son collègue.

"Mais c'est mon ami !" tenta elle au désespoir.

Harry comprit vite que la discutions n'irait nulle part. Soit Hermione n'avait pas remarqué la haine du tout Poudlard pour les Serpentards, soit elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme l'un d'entre eux et ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vit les choses autrement.

"Laisses tomber Hermione," dit-il en se levant "ce n'est pas grave."

En disant cela il avait déjà commencé empiler ses livres et s'apprêtait à partir. Pendant une seconde il se demanda si quelqu'un essaierai de l'arrêter s'il prenait avec lui des livres qu'il avait obtenus dans le couloir sans fin. Hermione se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres pincées ; elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il abandonnait aussi facilement.

 _Elle ne peut pas te comprendre, elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'être haït sans raisons, elle ne comprend pas qu'elle ne peut pas les faire changer d'avis avec de la logique._

 _Espérons qu'elle n'ait jamais à se retrouver à ma place._

 _Elle est née moldu ; si la moitié de ce qui se dit dans la salle commune de Serpentard est vrai, tôt ou tard elle sera à ta place. C'est inévitable._

Et cette révélation lui déchira le cœur. Mais Hermione n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

"Très bien !" lâcha-t'elle d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que les choses n'étaient pas _bien_ du tout, "Si on ne veut pas de nous ici allons chez les Serpentards. Je suis sûre qu'eux au moins ne trouverons rien à redire." Et sur ces mots elle leur tourna le dos à se mit à rassembler ses affaires.

Toute la salle retint son souffle. Même Harry faillit trébucher sur sa chaise. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le carnage, Hermione se jetais elle-même dans la gueule du loup ; il devait à tout prix l'en empêcher. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, la préfète sorti de l'ombre de son camarade et se planta devant elle, prête à la retenir.

"Attends, tu es folle ? Tu es une sang-de… Je veux dire une née-moldu, si tu mets les pieds chez eux ils vont te… Te… Enfin, tu sais!"

Une des première année à qui Hermione donnait des cours s'écria depuis l'autre bout de la salle ;

"Ce sont tous des racistes, tu es mieux avec nous !"

Harry se demanda une seconde s'il devait interrompre la conversation pour expliquer la différence entre racisme et eugénisme. Mais il se rappela qu'il était dans la tour Serdaigle, et qu'il était déjà en mauvaise posture. Inutile d'en rajouter.

"Pourtant Harry ici présent ne semble pas être dérangé par qui sont mes parents, qu'est-ce que vous avez à répondre à ça ?" lança Hermione sur un air de défi à toute la salle.

"C'est un Serpentard, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance !" dit le co-préfet.

"À mes yeux le seul qui juge quelqu'un d'autre sans le connaître c'est toi !"

"Mais enfin, ils sont tous…" tenta sa collègue.

"Même Harry ?" contra Hermione.

Le garçon la regardait dans les yeux en essayant de conserver son air sévère, mais Harry voyait bien que le cœur n'y était plus. Si Draco n'avait pas menti, toute l'école était au courant pour l'incident des toilettes, et à la vitesse où les nouvelles se rependent, ils devaient aussi savoir pour Neville et il pouvait imaginer le conflit interne du Serdaigle. Regarder un individu en face et déverser sur lui une haine sans fondement est plus difficile que de le considérer comme un membre d'une catégorie floue et distante à laquelle on peut apposer une étiquette. Et c'était encore plus difficile quand on savait que l'individu en question n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'appartenir à cette catégorie, et apparemment le système de pensée du jeune sorcier se heurtait à ce dilemme pour la première fois. Après avoir lutté presque quelques de seconde il lâcha dans un soupir.

"Et puis zut. Garde le ton serpent de compagnie, mais je te tiens pour responsable s'il cause du grabuge."

Et personne ne fit plus de commentaire sur le sujet. Dans les semaines qui suivent, la présence de Harry dans la salle commune des Serdaigles devint acquise et de toute façon Hermione insista pour qu'ils y révisent exclusivement, plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque.


	21. Chapitre 19

"Veuillez ouvrir votre manuel à la première page et lire à voix haute… Mademoiselle Bulstrode"

Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir le professeur Quirrell depuis la cérémonie d'entrée, et il devait admettre que l'homme au le visage pale, et à l'air gravement malade assis sur sa chaise dégageait beaucoup moins de prestance que celui qui l'avait sauvé à la gare. Ses cernes étaient si noires qu'elles auraient pu avoir été dessinées à l'encre et avait-il toujours eu les joues aussi creuses, et les yeux si enfoncés dans leurs orbites ?

Millicent Bulstrode, une Serpentard discrète qui ne parlait à personne se leva et commença à lire.

Harry avait déjà fini la moitié de son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait été —avec celui de sortilèges— le tout premier qu'il avait ouvert, et jusqu'à présent c'était le cours qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience.

L'introduction que lisait Millicent était un aperçu général de ce que les sorciers considéraient comme "les forces du mal". La dénomination était assez floue aux yeux de Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs feuilleté plusieurs manuels des années précédentes, et apparemment chaque année, pour une raison inconnue le programme changeait. Mais dans l'ensemble, le livre était surtout une encyclopédie de monstres dangereux et leurs faiblesses les plus courantes.

"Merci mademoiselle, maintenant" dit le professeur après que Millicent eu fini sa lecture. Il sorti son propre exemplaire du manuel et leva le livre en haut de sa tête.

"Je veux être certain que le message soit clair pour chacun d'entre vous."

Il se mit debout et commença marcher, s'arrêtant au niveau de la première rangée de pupitres. Le livre dans ses mains prit soudainement feu. Une langue de flamme d'un jaune éclatant le dévora, et il explosa en en nuage de cendres.

"Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, soyons clair, vous êtes ici afin d'apprendre à vous défendre contre _les forces du mal_ ! La plus part des créatures magiques que vous rencontrerez ne vous laisseront pas le temps de les approcher, à plus forte raison si vous empestez l'ail, ou si vous essayez de l'attirer à la lumière du jour ! Et, au cas où l'idée vous aurait effleuré, une liste de connaissances encyclopédique ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité dans la prochaine guerre des sorciers ! Quand le mal frappe, on ne se défend pas ! On frappe encore plus fort afin de faire un exemple ! Si possible on frappe le premier et face à un mal trop puissant pour vous la seule solution est la fuite ! Jouer les héros ne vous apportera jamais rien, votre vie est la seule chose qui compte. Alors la prochaine fois que les forces du mal viendront pour dominer votre pays, vous ne vous cacherez pas, vous ne jouerez pas les héros, vous combattrez pour gagner ou vous fuirez, mais seulement pour contre-attaquer, mieux préparés !"

Toute la salle était sous le choc. Devant leurs yeux se trouvait le professeur Quirrell que Harry connaissait, un sorcier qui dégage la puissance par tous les pores de sa peau. Harry se demandait s'il était Gryffondor.

"Puis que le manuel ne nous sera pas d'une grande utilité, nous allons voir quelles options s'offrent à vous en tant s'élève de première année. Mr Potter, j'ai ouïs dire que vous étiez le genre à vous opposer à des brutes vous dominant en nombre, et sans même prendre la peine de sortir votre baguette ? Alors je vous remercie de me donner l'occasion d'instruire toute la classe !"

Sa cicatrice le chatouillait, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"Il est vrai que déstabiliser son adversaire peut, dans certaines circonstances, se révéler la clé d'une victoire facile, et paraître plus fort qu'on ne l'est réellement est un moyen pratique pour y arriver, un moyen que même le plus stupide des animaux est capable de comprendre. Si on devait lui donner un numéro, ce serait la règle numéro Zéro d'un duel magique, un duel commence bien avant que le premier sort soit lancé."

Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers Harry. Il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

"Mais s'attaquer à des ennemis plus nombreux que vous _sans sortir votre baguette_ reviens à vous jeter nu au milieu d'une meute de loup en hivers, en ayant au préalable pris soin de vous enduire de sauce barbecue. N'importe quel adversaire sérieux aurait compris sans efforts que si vous n'avez pas sorti votre baguette le jour de votre arrivée à Poudlard, c'est parce que vous ne connaissiez aucun sort, n'hésitez pas à me corriger si je me trompe."

Silence dramatique.

"Ce fut-là votre première erreur. À présent, ce qui fait la différence entre un combattant vivant et un idiot mort, c'est la capacité à apprendre de ses erreurs. Dites-moi donc, Mr Potter, maintenant que vous connaissez quelques sortilège, quelles options auriez-vous eu contre un adversaire, en n'utilisant que des sorts trouvés dans vos manuels de première année."

 _Utiliser le sort de laçage de lacets pour nouer ses deux chaussures ensemble_

 _Utiliser_ _ **Wingardium Leviosa**_ _sur ses vêtements pour l'aveugler._

 _Lancer un_ _ **Accio**_ _sur le tapis sur lequel ils se tiennent. Si il n'y a pas de tapis, viser ses chaussures pour le faire tomber ou sur ses vêtements pour le distraire ; personne ne peut rester stoïque après que tous ses vêtements lui aient été arrachés._

 _Métamorphoser l'oxygène de l'air en monoxyde de carbone._

Les idées ne manquaient pas, mais les Mot étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

 _Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !_

 _Pas avec autant de monde qui me regarde !_

 _C'est justement la raison principale pour laquelle il faut que tu parles; ils attendent que tu prennes la parole._

 _Et si j'ai tords ? Je n'y connais rien à la magie et si mes idées sont peut-être stupides ou irréalisables !_

 _Au pire qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?_

 _Ils vont se moquer de moi le professeur, va enlever des points à Serpentard et tout le monde va m'en vouloir._

L'inconvénient avec les souvenirs auxquels on ne veut pas repenser c'est que la quantité d'énergie utilisée pour les oublier ne sert qu'à le renforcer, et qu'il finit toujours par revenir et souvent aux pires moments.

"Je vous écoute Mr Potter."

 _Ne pleures pas idiot !_

 _Facile à dire !_

"Auriez-vous besoin d'un peu de motivation ? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas hésité autant pour voler au secours de vos camarades en détresse. Soit, j'enlève un point à Serpentard pour chaque seconde qui passe où vous ne parlez pas."

Harry failli d'étranger avec sa propre salive

"1."

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"2."

La panique et les larmes devenaient impossibles à contenir.

"3."

Sa cicatrice le lançait, comme si elle essayait de sortir de son front.

"4."

 _Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

"5."

Et au milieu du maelström, du tumulte d'émotions contradictoires, l'œil du cyclone. La paix. La panique s'en fut aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée et Harry put, pendant cette seconde, penser de façon rationnelle.

"6."

Il y avait un moyen de s'en sortir. Un moyen un peu risqué, mais au point où il en était.

"Si_" commença Harry, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

"Mais encore ?"

"…"

"Mr Potter, si ce mot était censé contenir une vérité secrète connu de vous seul, je vous conseille de _"

"Je perdrais l'avantage."

"Comment arrivez-vous, avec plus de mots à avoir encore moins de sens ? Cherchez-vous a… Oui Mr Malfoy? Sachez cependant que votre interruption faut d'ores et déjà perdre 5 points à votre maison et qu'elle en prendra cinq autres si je ne la juge pas utile. Je vous écoute"

Draco se leva et dit d'une voix calme :

"Je pense que ce qu'il veut dire c'est que s'il livre tous ses secrets ici, il perdra l'effet de surprise, et donc l'avantage sur son adversaire lors de son prochain combat contre des brutes."

"Est vraiment ce que vous vouliez dire Mr Potter?

Harry hocha la tête.

"Je vois. Mr Malfoy fait gagner 10 points à Serpentard pour la justesse de son raisonnement, anticiper ce que pense la personne en face de vous, amie ou ennemi, est essentiel dans un affrontement. Et me Potter, pour votre sens tactique vous lui fait gagner dix autres points. Je comptais en mettre plus mais votre faible capacité à réagir en temps de crise vous aurai fait tuer vous et tous les gens autour de vous vingt fois sur un vrai champ de bataille. Oui Mlle Abbot ?"

"Si ça c'est la règle zéro, C'est quoi la règle numéro un ?"

"N'est-ce pas évident ? Règle numéro un face à un ennemi plus fort que vous, transplanez !"

La dénommée Abbot rougit.

"Je me doute bien que vous ne savez pas encore transplaner, mais toute personne ayant la capacité d'apprendre à le faire et qui refuse est un imbécile. D'autres questions ? Bien, ceci étant réglé, vous allez tout me faire comme devoir un exposé d'une page sur les différentes façons dont vous pouvez vous défendre en utilisant des sorts de votre manuel de première année. Mais avant que je vous enlève à tous 30 points je vous dirai ceci : vous ne devez en aucun cas utiliser la métamorphose en combat avant votre troisième année ! Qui peut m'expliquer pourquoi ?"

Draco leva lentement la main.

"Je vous écoute."

"Un sortilège qui oblige à rester immobile pendant plus d'une demi seconde est un sortilège de suicide."

"Exactement monsieur Malfoy, 10 points pour Serpentard ! "

Durant le reste du cours, le professeur narra différentes grandes batailles de l'histoire de la magie et détailla les différentes stratégies utilisées. A en croire son point de vue il n'y avait pas eu de grand stratège sorcier depuis Merlin.

* * *

Harry ressorti du cours un peu nauséeux. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, dans ce genre de situations il avait toujours l'impression qu'une catastrophe imminente allait arriver.

Mais puis que toute l'Angleterre magique connaissait son nom, il fallait qu'il se prépare à attirer souvent les regards. Cette réalisation lui donnait le vertige. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il soit exceptionnel, mais il n'était que… Lui ! Juste un garçon comme les autres à qui il était arrivé un accident quand il était petit. S'il était tombé dans un chaudron de potion magique à la rigueur, mais là…

Quelqu'un comme Hermione méritait plus d'attention que lui. On pouvait facilement la sous-estimer ; elle n'avait rien pour la distinguer des autres, elle était jolie mais il y en avait beaucoup qui l'était plus qu'elle rien que parmi les premières années, ne faisant pas partie du monde magique à la naissance on s'attendrait même moins d'elle que des autres, et pourtant en une semaine de cours elle était déjà bien au-dessus du niveau de n'importe qui.

Et pourtant c'était vers Harry Potter que les regards convergeaient dès qu'il franchissait le seuil d'une pièce.

 _Nous plaindre ne sert à rien, autant préparer une stratégie._

C'était vrai. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il n'était pas mauvais en magie. Juste dans la partie inférieure de la moyenne, et encore, avec l'aide d'Hermione et des manuels de Serdaigle il parvenait toujours à rattraper son retard. Il avait juste l'impression de devoir faire plus d'efforts que les autres pour arriver au même résultat. Mais si tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il réussisse, juste dans la moyenne ne suffirai pas, il devait faire mieux que tout le monde. Hermione Granger comprise.

Et pour ça il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

"Entrez !"

Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau mal éclairé.

"Bonsoir, professeur."

L'homme ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder le nouvel arrivant d'un regard vide sans l'inviter à s'asseoir.

 _Peut-être que je le dérange ? Autant aller droit au but._

"Euh… Voilà. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre en cours, il y a pas mal de termes que je ne comprends pas et… J'ai l'impression que je passe à côté de quelques chose…"

"Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? N'est-ce pas votre rôle d'étudiant : _étudier_? La voix roque du professeur de potion grinçait comme des ongles frottés sur un tableau noir. Vous pensez peut être que la connaissance viendra à vous sans efforts de votre part ?"

Ce n'était pas le genre d'accueil auquel Harry s'attendait.

"Non ! Non… Bien sûr, non, mais voyez-vous, j'ai été élevé par des modus et donc…" il détestait avoir à se justifier, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un petit garçon surpris en train de faire une bêtise "Il y a des choses évidentes pour un sorcier que… Enfin, si vous pouviez m'indiquer où chercher pour_ "

"Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il y aurait un raccourci ? Une voix facile ? Un manuel qui vous ferai devenir un grand sorcier rien qu'en le feuilletant ?"

"Non… Mais… Ce monde n'est pas le mien, je viens de l'Angleterre normal… Je veux dire module et…"

 _Ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas !_

"Et vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas. Pour tout vous dire, vous n'êtes même pas le seul dans cette pièce. Croyez-vous que qui que ce soit d'autre soit pourtant venu demander un traitement de faveur ?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il venait peut être d'insulter son directeur de maison, la personne dont dépendait son avenir pour les six prochaines années.

"Je ne voulais pas… Je vais… Non… Je…"

"La seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour rattraper votre retard c'est d'étudier plus !" L'ordre sonnait comme un coup de fouet.

"Oui, vous avez raison, je suis désolé, je vais étudier, je suis_" balbutia Harry tandis qu'il battait en retraite vers la sortie.

"Vous ai-je autorisé à vous en aller ?"

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

"Asseyez-vous."

Les trois pas qu'il eut à faire pour atteindre le tabouret en face du bureau lui en parurent cinquante. Le siège en question aurait pu être en granit qu'il n'aurait pas été moins inconfortable.

"Je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait que mes Serpentards **devaient** travailler plus dur que les autres ? Peut-être cette partie de mon discours vous a échappé ? A moins que vous pensiez que votre célébrité suffirait pour vous ouvrir toutes les portes ?"

Le jeune Serpentard ouvrit la bouche mais son aîné ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de placer un mot.

"Vous êtes la pire insulte qui ai jamais été faite au nom de Salazar Serpentard, je ne sais pas ce que le Choixpeau a pu voir en vous pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous aviez votre place chez nous." un coup de poing dans le visage aurait fait moins mal "Quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, c'est au moins la preuve que l'époque de ces traditions est révolue. Un seul échec et c'est tout Poudlard qui s'effondrera. Est-ce donc là vôtre but ? Provoquer la ruine de Poudlard ?"

Harry fit non de la tête. Les larmes qu'il retenait coulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le sol de pierre.

"Alors disparaissez et tachez de vous humilier sans impliquer l'illustre nom de _ma_ maison !"

Il courut jusqu'à la porte comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

* * *

En temps normal Harry se serait caché dans son placard pour pleurer, mais son placard était à Privet Drive, chez les Dursley, et il préférait retourner voir Rogue plutôt que remettre les pieds chez les Dursley.

 _Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on essaye de demander de l'aide on finit comme ça ?_

Harry ne répondit pas, dans son esprit il n'y avait qu'un sentiment de honte et de colère. S'il ne pouvait compter sur personne, il se débrouillerait tout seul.

 _"Je ne sais pas ce que le Choixpeau a pu voir en vous pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous aviez votre place chez nous."_

Les mots continuaient d'hanter son esprit. C'était vrai. Il ne nourrissait aucune grande ambition. S'il avait atteint la grandeur en détruisant le plus grand des mages noirs étant bébé, quel sommets était-il sensé viser pour à l' avenir ? Que pouvait il faire de plus impressionnant que ça ? Avait-il ne serai-ce que la capacité de reproduire un exploit de ce niveau ? Serpentard était pour "ceux qui se destinent à la grandeur" après tout. N'était-il pas censé s'atteler à un but de ce genre ? Mais avec ses résultats le seul avenir qu'il se voyait était celui de magicien de seconde zone. Peut-être qu'Hermione aurait besoin d'un assistant quand elle deviendrait un grand mage ?

 _Peut-être que Rogue te fera renvoyer de Serpentard s'il trouve que tu fais trop honte à sa maison._

Harry s'arrêta de marcher.

Rogue avait-il ce pouvoir ? C'était probable.

 _Il te renverra sans hésiter chez les Dursley._

La tête lui tournait.

 _Tout mais pas ça !_

Il l'entendait déjà. Le rire des Dursley quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Il imaginait les rictus d'hilarité qui déchireraient leur visage. Ils étaient là, il les voyait, les doigts tendus vers lui, riant à gorge déployée. Ils tendaient vers lui des mains crochues, prêtes à le saisir, leurs bouches ouvertes, leurs lèvres retroussées dévoilant des dents pointus derrière des sourires carnassiers, prêts à le dévorer.

Harry failli crier devant l'hallucination.

Il chassa le cauchemar de son esprit et recommença à marcher.

Ça n'allait pas se terminer comme ça. _Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !_

Il ferait tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir, mais il ne remettrait jamais les pieds là-bas ! Peu importe à quel point il lui faudrait étudier, peu importe à quel point ce sera difficile, peu importe la quantité d'efforts qu'il faudrait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé de Serpentard, mais désormais il avait un but pour lequel il était prêt à tout.

Il marchait d'un pas déterminé, prêt à commencer son ascension vers le pouvoir. Et ses pas le menèrent vers la tour de Serdaigle.

* * *

Chaque maison avait un portrait qui gardait l'entrée de sa salle commune. Il s'agissait d'une figure illustre qui dans le passé avait été élève à Poudlard et avait fait l'honneur de sa Maison. Si les élèves devaient entrer il devait donner un mot de passe qui changeait toutes les semaines. Mais pas pour Serdaigle.

"J'arrive toujours mais je ne suis jamais là, peu importe l'heure, j'aurai toujours au moins une seconde d'avance sur toi." demanda le portrait.

"Demain." répondit Harry sans hésiter.

Le portrait lui souris et la figure peinte se retourna pour ouvrir l'image de la porte qui figurait sur le tableau. L'immense toile tourna sur elle-même, révélant l'entrée de la maison du savoir. Harry ne savait pas qui était l'idiot qui avait décidé qu'il fallait "résoudre une énigme" pour entrer à Serdaigle, mais il était la preuve que l'intelligence n'était pas répartie équitablement à Poudlard et certainement pas chez les bleus.

La salle était déserte, à cette heure-ci tout le monde était en cours.

"Potter !" ou pas. Harry n'était visiblement pas le seul à sécher le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits vaguement étrangers avait sursauté à son apparition. Elle bondi de son fauteuil et tenta de cacher le livre qu'elle lisait derrière son dos.

"Granger est… Euh… Je_" Elle se tût brusquement en voyant le regard de Harry.

La détermination qu'il affichait lui donnait un air sévère, presque méchant. Avec les rumeurs qui courraient sur la nature maléfique du survivant, elle se demanda s'il n'était pas venu pour s'en prendre à elle.

Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il la regarda fixement, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds avant de se diriger sans un mot vers le couloir sans fin.

 _J'aurai juré qu'elle était à gryffondor celle-là._

* * *

Les mains pleines de nouveaux livres, Harry descendait les escaliers en direction des dortoirs de Serpentard. Il avait pris un exemplaire de chaque année du manuel de Potion. Certains étaient vraiment usés, surtout celui de sixième année —Harry ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait traiter un livre de cette façon— mais le plus important était qu'au prochain cours, il serait prêt, et il montrerait à Rogue ce que c'est que * travailler plus dur que les autres*.

"Mais dis-moi chère ami, ne serait-ce pas Goldric Gryffondor en personne qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence parmi nous simples mortels ?" sonna une voix mielleuse et dégoulinante de sarcasme derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit deux élèves beaucoup plus âgés que lui qui marchaient dans sa direction.

Sa cicatrice se mit à le chatouiller.


	22. Chapitre 20

"Non, très chère camarade regardes mieux ! C'est juste une sale vipère qui as oublié ou était sa place !" répondit l'autre.

"Oh, mais tu as raison ! Dis-moi, n'est-ce pas notre devoir d'aînés de la lui rappeler ?" dit le premier en sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement délibérément lent.

"En effet, il serai dommage qu'il se fasse du mal en allant là où il ne devrai pas, ne crois-tu pas ?" répondit son camarade, s'armant sa propre baguette.

"Certainement ! C'est un sacré service que nous lui rendons là ! Hey, Potter, tu devrais être reconnaissant tu sais ? C'est pour ton propre bien après tout."

Harry senti ses entrailles se tordre. Toutes les alarmes s'allumèrent en même temps dans son cerveau. La surprise fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de passer en mode panique total et de courir en rond en agitant les bras.

 _Commence à courir._ Dit la voix qui apparemment s'exprimait pour toutes les autres.

 _Leurs baguettes sont déjà sorties, il est trop tard pour ça._ Pas toutes visiblement, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau fonctionnait toujours.

 _Alors sors la tienne !_ Tenta la première voix, qui commençait à présent à céder à la panique.

 _C'est trop tard pour ça aussi, si ils nous voient tenter quoi que ce soit ils vont faire feu, immédiatement. Notre meilleure option est encore d'occuper leur attention assez lentement pour sortir notre baguette. J'ai l'impression que les sorciers rangent toujours leur baguette dans leurs robes, donc ils ne s'attendent surement pas à ce que la nôtre soit dans notre manche. C'est le seul avantage qu'il nous reste._

"Alors _Monsieur le survivant_ tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu veux peut être qu'on te supplie de nous accorder ton attention ?"

"Laisses tomber Archie, il ne va pas s'abaisser à parler à _des gens comme nous_ , il vaut bien mieux que ça."

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser mon vrai nom !"

"A oui ! C'est vrai, désolé j'ai oublié."

"Parce que tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose maintenant ?"

 _C'est le moment où jamais !_

"Maintenant qu'il sait qui je suis, il va aller se plaindre à Dumbledore et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi !?"

Harry avait aussi lentement que possible glissé la main dans sa manche pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette, mais il avait tant bougé dans la journée qu'elle s'était enfoncé plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

 _Et zut…_

 _Tu n'as pas mieux ?_

 _Serres les dents et protège tes organes vitaux._

 ** _Accio !_**

L'élastique cassa net, et la baguette de Harry fila si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle quitta sa manche et en un éclair fut dans la main de son futur agresseur.

"Voyez-vous ça, mais c'est qu'il a plus d'un tour dans la manche le petit serpent!"

La panique commençait à gagner Harry. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Même s'il savait d'avance que ça n'allait pas marcher mais il devait au moins essayer.

"Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour…"

"Il ne sait pas ! C'est la meilleur celle-là, tu entends Archie ?"

"Mais fermes la toi !"

"Je l'ai déjà dit une fois, tu crois vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose maintenant ?"

Archie ne releva pas, il tourna plutôt son attention vers sa victime.

"Potter, tu as peut être cru que ta célébrité allait faire de toi un dieu ici, mais le Choixpeau a révélé ta vrai nature, inutile de faire semblant d'être ce que tu n'es pas, plus personne ne croit en toi ! Et pour te le rappeler, on va s'assurer que tu te souviennes de comment on traites les traîtres à Merlin dans ton genre !"

"Mais je n'ai jamais_"

 ** _Silencio !_**

Et la gorge de Harry ne produisit plus aucun son.

"J'aurai aimé t'entendre supplier, mais on ne peut pas risquer qu'on nous surprenne, même si je ne pense pas que quelqu'un _te_ viennes en aide." dit Archie alors qu'un rictus carnassier s'étalait sur son visage.

Harry avait envie de fuir, mais cela voulait dire que les attaques viendraient de son dos et qu'il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de les éviter. La priorité était de récupérer sa baguette et ensuite… Il avisera à ce moment-là, mais ce serai surement quelque chose dans le champ lexicale de la fuite.

"Je n'aime pas son regard, il n'y a pas assez de peur à mon gout."

"Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne va pas tarder"

Les secondes s'étiraient, dans un instant, ou peut-être le suivant, les coups allaient pleuvoir, mais ce ne serait pas des coups de poings ou des coups de pieds -ceux-là Harry y était déjà habitué grâce à son oncle et son cousin- mais des sorts méticuleusement créés dans le but de faire souffrir, et ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre rendait la dite attente encore pire. La main d'Archie bougeait presque au ralenti quand il prononça

 ** _Accio_**

Mais Harry s'y attendait. Il bondit sur le côté pour éviter le tir.

 ** _Locomotor Mortis_**

Le sortilège le cueillit au vol, le camarade d'Archie avait prononcé son incantation si vite qu'Harry n'était même pas sur de ce qui l'atteint. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il dut se réceptionner qu'il remarqua que ses deux jambes étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Il s'étala lourdement sur le sol, à moitié sonné. Il n'entendit pas le sort suivant, il senti juste ses vêtements le comprimer et le tirer vers le haut. Il fut mis sur pieds de force, puis s'éleva dans les airs, et fut tracté par une force invisible vers ses bourreaux.

"Tu veux déjà nous fausser compagnie ? On vient à peine de commencer pourtant !"

"Je mourrais d'envie d'essayer le sortilège de découpe sur une vrai cible, merci de te porter volontaire, Potter."

Son bras droit se tendit en angle droit et se verrouilla dans la position. Lentement, alors qu'Archie gardait sa baguette pointée sur lui pour maintenir la lévitation, son camarade commençait à tracer dans l'air le mouvement du sortilège et dit presque dans un murmure

 ** _Diffindo_**

La peau lutta, se tendit sous l'effet de la magie, puis lentement se déchira. Le flux énergie était doux, presque hésitant au début, puis il augmenta peu à peu en intensité à mesure qu'il dévorait la chair. Une lame de magie perforait le muscle et tranchait, un mouvement saccadé et régulier, la douleur se déversant par vague dans le corps du Serpentard impuissant. Harry aurai voulu hurler. L'air quittait ses poumons et faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales jusqu'à les déchirer mais pas un son n'en sorti. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela rendait la chose pire, insupportable. Il ne regardait pas le visage de ses tortionnaires, il était parcouru de spasmes et se débattait comme un possédé. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour que la souffrance s'arrête. Elle s'insinuait en lui comme une armée de vers, rongeant sa chair et se repaissant de ses entrailles, puis une fois en lui se déchaînait comme un ouragan, balayant toute forme de pensée cohérente, s'insinuant au plus profond de sa raison. Plus rien n'existait d'autre que son membre qu'on mutilait.

Puis tout cessa. Le calme fut si soudain que Harry ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Son bras lançait toujours des vagues de souffrance, mais le supplice s'était arrêté. Dans son état, il ne put se retenir de ressentir autre chose que de la reconnaissance ; ses bourreaux avaient décidé de faire preuve de clémence, ils allaient l'épargner, il lui avait pardonné. Il aurait pu embrasser leur pieds tant il était heureux, il _désirait plus que tout_ leur baiser les pieds, ils étaient si bon envers lui !

Mais l'œil du cyclone passa, et l'enfer repris. Et le sentiment de honte fut pire que la douleur, Harry ne parvint plus à respirer pour un moment, étouffé par ses propres cris silencieux. Il supplia, pria, marchanda, mais la plus part du temps ce qu'il laissait échapper n'était qu'un chaos incohérent que ses tourmenteurs n'entendaient de toute façon pas.

Il appela à l'aide. Il implora Tonks, Agrid, Hermione, Ron, ses parents, n'importe qui. Draco, Voldemort, la mort elle-même, n'importe qui mais plus ça.

Et ses prières furent exaucées.

Il ne vit pas clairement le visage de son sauveur, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, mais il reconnut le nez aquilin, la longue robe noir, les cheveux encadrant, la mine sévère. Le professeur de potion passa à l'angle du couloir. Harry vit la surprise sur son visage, vite remplacée par une expression indescriptible. Il était sauvé. Il oublia même la douleur pour une seconde, rien au monde ne comptait plus que les yeux noirs qui le regardaient avec tant d'intensité.

Puis il cligna des yeux, et le couloir était vide.

Les épines qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur lui rappelèrent où devait se porter son attention, et le monde ne fut plus que ténèbres. Sa conscience vacillait. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour, les années de violences quasi quotidiennes allaient l'endurcir, ou au moins qu'il allait finir par s'habituer à la douleur. Mais ses espoirs avaient encore une fois été en vain. Il se demanda si c'était ce que ressentait les victimes de "Doloris" le sortilège interdit sensé causer des tourments tels qu'elle plongeait dans la folie. Quelle ironie, il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, mais était si faible qu'un sortilège mineur était suffisant pour venir à bout de lui.

"Mais dis-moi ma chère Flora, ne serait-ce pas une brute sans cervelle qui se permet d'agresser un fier Serpentard ?" énonça une voix claire et calme, trop calme pour être réelle.

"Non, très chère Hestia regardes mieux ! C'est juste une larve qui essaies de se rendre plus important qu'elle ne l'est vraiment."

Harry comprenait à peine les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Comme une marionnette dont on tranche les fils, il se laissa choir sur le sol quand la force qui le maintenait dans les airs disparu. Des explosions retentirent autour de lui, mais à ce stade il s'en fichait. Il roula en boule et serra les dents, laissant ses larmes chaudes lui caresser les joues, et pria pour que, quelle qu'elle soit, la raison de sa délivrance fasse fuir la douleur à tout jamais.

"Sale garces ! Vermines impures ! Attendez que je raconte à tout le monde ce que vous avez osé faire !" Archie n'était pas content. Harry serra sa tête plus fort entre ses bras, espérant qu'il ne déchaîne pas sa furie sur lui.

"Oh, mais tu as raison Flora, on dirait même qu'il a hâte que toute l'école sache qu'il a été vaincu par deux petites filles de première année !" Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voix se parlait à elle-même. Était-il finalement devenu fou ?

Il décida qu'il ne voulait plus entendre, qu'il ne voulait plus écouter. La réalité avait été trop cruelle avec lui, mais il ne faisait pas encore confiance à la folie. Il s'enfui dans le seul endroit où il se savait encore en sécurité et ferma la porte de son esprit derrière lui.

Le temps passa. Il ne sut pas combien.

"Tu crois qu'il est mort ?"

"Non. Regardes, il respire."

"Alors pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ?"

"Il n'est peut-être pas conscient ? Ou maudit ? Je n'en sait pas plus que toi !"

"Doucement Hestia. Excuses-moi. Je ne voulais pas te_"

"Ça va."

Encore la même voix. Une fille, qui se parlait à elle-même. Harry voulu qu'elle s'en aille, il ne voulait plus voir d'autres êtres humains, ils pouvaient tous mourir pour ce que ça changeait. Il se senti sombrer peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Son heure était-elle enfin arrivée ? Étrange, il aurait pensé éprouver plus de regrets, mais en ce moment il était simplement en paix, prêt à accueillir le repos éternel.

* * *

Quand il reprit conscience, il faisait nuit. Il le savait car la lumière des torches au travers de ses paupières closes était plus douce que celle du soleil.

La déception vint la première. Il était en vie. Il devrait encore souffrir.

Puis ce fut la honte. Il avait été faible. Il était faible. La magie n'avait rien changé, il restait faible.

Et enfin vint la douleur. Pas son bras, pas tout de suite, simplement la réalisation simple des deux premières émotions qui l'avait accueilli.

Des larmes percèrent la barrière de ses paupières, l'obligeant à laisser la réalité s'introduire dans son havre de paix.

"Harry ?"

Il n'était pas seul. Evidemment, pourquoi la réalité lui laisserait une seconde de répit ? N'avait-elle pas depuis longtemps été claire concernant ses intentions à son égard ?

"Il est réveillé ! Oh, Harry !"

Hermione se jeta littéralement sur lui, forçant pour l'entourer de ses bras.

"Harry, j'étais si inquiète !" ce fut le tour de Tonks de s'y mettre. "J'ai eu si peur ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu as encore mal ? Laisses le respirer Hermione : Oh, Harry…"

"Mais toi aussi tu le… Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !"

"Vous allez laisser ce pauvre garçon respirer ma parole ! J'ai été bien gentille de vous laisser rester à l'infirmerie, mais si vous importunez mes malades je vous met à la porte sur le champ."

Harry fut enfin libéré du poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et pris une seconde pour observer les alentours. Il était bien à l'infirmerie, Hermione et Tonks encadraient son lit, chacune d'un côté, et au pied du lit :

"Neville ?" Harry fut surpris par le son de sa voix propre voix, elle croissait.

"Je… Si tu veux que je partes, je comprends…"

Harry ne dit rien, il ne faisait pas confiance à ses corder vocales, et de toute façon il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. Ou plutôt… En fait, non. J'aurais dû… Quand même…"

"Neville, c'est OK." c'était déjà mieux, mais pas encore tout à fait ça.

"Non ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie et moi je ne te dit même pas merci ! Je suis désolé Harry, le Choixpeau a eu raison de ne pas m'envoyer à Gryffondor ! Je mérite même pas Poufsouffle, j'ai laissé tomber mes amis, je mériterai d'aller à_"

"Serpentard ?" l'interrompit Harry, devinant la direction que prenaient ses pensées.

Neville pâlit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il sous entendais.

"Je… Je… Non ! Enfin, oui ! … Non, je…"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais le regretta quand son hilarité fut interrompue par une quinte de toux qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

"Tu vas devoir ménager tes cordes vocales mon garçon." dit Madame Pomfresh depuis son bureau. "Et vous autre c'est mon dernier avertissement, mon patient a besoin de repos !"

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent en se retenant de rire. La situation était assez comique, ils étaient tous réunis pour la première fois depuis le Poudlard Express, parce que l'un d'entre eux avait été retrouvé inconscient dans les couloirs, et la seuls chose qui comptait pour l'infirmière était le silence de son lien de travail.

"Tout va bien Neville, je ne t'en veux pas.

"Je… Merci…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?"

"Hein ?"

"Il y a une chose que tu ne dis pas, je me trompe ? Tu te retiens depuis tout à l'heure."

"Je… Est ce que tu veux toujours qu'on soit amis ?"

"Je viens de te le dire Neville, je_"

"Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu es un Serpentard, on va se moquer de toi si tu traînes avec un Poufsouffle. Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrait surement pas que tout le monde t'embête avec ça et je t'ai laissé tranquille, mais Hermione dit que je doit te demander avant de prendre ce genre de décision, alors…"

Harry n'en revenait pas, durant tout ce temps il avait mal jugé son ami. D'un seul coup, la réalité se dit qu'elle lui avait donné assez de coups de pied dans le visage et décidait de lui faire un câlin. La réalisation que tous les gens autour de lui s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui, tenaient vraiment à lui, le frappa si fort qu'il crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Il avait une famille.

Peut-être pas par les liens du sang, mais des gens pour qui il comptait vraiment avaient tenus à être là pour lui quand il se réveillerait. Il ne chercha pas à cacher les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Contrairement à celles qu'il avait versées plus tôt, il était fier de celles-ci.

"Bien sûr que je veux de toi comme ami, Neville !"

Harry Potter était aimé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute à ce sujet.

* * *

Sur la table de chevet de Harry, sur un morceau de parchemin fin, une note dans une écriture calligraphiée à l'encre violette lisait

"Nous sommes quittes."


	23. Chapitre 21

D'après madame Pomfresh, étant donné qu'il ne souffrait plus d'aucune blessure, Harry pouvait retourner à son dortoir, à condition qu'il revienne le lendemain pour subir une auscultation plus détaillée. Il avait essayé de justifier le fait qu'on l'ai trouvé inconscient devant la porte de l'infirmerie avec des traces de magie émanant de lui en prétendant qu'il avait bu ce qu'il croyait être une potion pour colorer ses cheveux.

 _On n'est définitivement pas doué pour inventer des excuses en situation de panique._

L'infirmière n'insista pas, mais lui fit la morale sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas boire des potions en dehors de la surveillance d'un adulte, même si on est sûr d'avoir respecté la recette à la lettre, et surtout pas si c'est un autre élève qui l'a préparé. Puis elle commença à raconter l'histoire d'une élève trop sûre d'elle qui avait bu une potion de métamorphose qui avait été contaminée par un corps étranger, mais qui s'était caché dans les toilettes quand elle avait remarqué que la transformation ne marchait pas correctement. Quand on l'a finalement retrouvée, elle était au bords du comas et jusqu'à ce jour on n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire retrouver totalement son apparence, ni sa santé mentale. Quand Tonks comprit qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas si on ne la forçait pas, elle prétexta qu'il était tard et qu'il tous besoin de repos et ils s'en furent.

"Bon, maintenant, la vérité Harry."

"Pardon ?"

"Ne prends pas ta cousine pour une idiote. Une potion pour se colorer les cheveux ?"

"C'est vrai Harry" ajouta Hermione "on sait tous que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour faire quelque chose d'aussi… stupide !"

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…"

"Ne me ment pas !" s'énerva Tonks "j'ai horreur de ça !"

"Pourquoi tu te tiens le bras ?"

Harry sursauta. Les autres aussi.

"Désolé." dit Neville "Je ne le fait pas exprès."

Harry profita de la confusion pour cacher son bras dans son dos, espérant que la diversion inattendue suffirait à faire les autres oublier de quoi il était question.

"Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais aller me coucher." et il leur tourna le dos, marchant dans ce qu'il croyait être la direction des donjons.

"Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as dormi toute l'après-midi !" rugit Tonks.

Harry n'osait se retourner, il ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux, il avait peur de voir sa colère.

"Tu ne nous fait pas confiance, Harry ?" demanda Hermione, d'une voix où le sentiment de tristesse et de trahison était audible.

Harry s'arrêta.

"Non. Enfin, si. C'est juste que…"

"Harry," Tonks posa la main sur son épaule "quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux nous le dire. Je ne sais pas ce que tes parents adoptifs t'on fait pour que tu craignes autant de t'ouvrir aux autres, mais ici, il y a des gens qui sont prêt à être là pour toi."

A la mention des Dursley, Harry se figea.

"Si tu voulais que ça reste un secret je suis désolée. A Poufsouffle on voit arriver chaque année des enfant ayant subi des violences. A force, on finit par reconnaître les signes."

"Harry ?" la voix d'Hermione tremblait.

"Toi et Neville, c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez vous dans le train. J'aurai tellement aimé que vous soyez tous les deux répartis à Poufsouffle…"

"C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été envoyé à Gryffondor ?" s'étrangla Neville.

Tonks fit non de la tête. "Le Choixpeau ne t'envoie pas là où tu as besoin d'aller, il t'envoie là où tu es à ta place. C'est ta capacité de compassion et ta loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes qui t'on désignés comme l'un des nôtres."

"Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ?" demanda Hermione, même si au fond, elle savait déjà quelle était la réponse.

"Tu n'as pas à en parler si tu ne te sent pas prêt. Ça fait du bien, et on sera toujours là pour t'écouter, mais on ne te forcera pas."

Harry sentait les larmes venir.

 ** _Arrêtes imbécile ! Regardes-toi, tu es pathétique !_ **Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix. **_Tu n'as pas fini de pleurer ? Tu n'en a pas mare que tout le monde te prennes en pitié ? Pauvre petit Harry, si faible, si fragile, les autres sont si méchants avec lui, il ne pourra jamais rien faire par lui-même._**

Elle avait raison. Il n'avait fait que compter sur les autres depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre vienne le sauver. Il éprouvait une sincère reconnaissance envers Tonks, Hermione et Neville, mais il ne pouvait pas leur demander de résoudre tous se problèmes, ils faisaient déjà tant pour lui !

"Merci. Vraiment. Mais_"

"Monsieur Potter ?" La voix roque de Crabbe sonnait comme un disque rayé. Tout le monde se retourna vers le Serpentard, planté comme un piquet à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie.

 _Depuis combien de temps il est là ?_

"Le jeune lord Malfoy souhaite vous faire savoir qu'il aimerai s'entretenir avec vous dès que vous serez disposé à accepter son invitation."

L'occasion était trop belle.

"Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, il ne me laissera pas tranquille sinon." dit-il à ses amis, qui lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

"Harry, ne_" commença Hermione.

"D'accord." Dis Tonks "Mais n'oublies pas, nous sommes là."

"Promis." Et il partit à la suite de Crabbe.

* * *

"Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir !" explosa Hermione

"Il n'est pas prêt, le forcer serait contre-productif."

"Parce que le laisser avec une brute le sera plus ? D'autant qu'à mon avis, il n'est pas étranger à la situation."

"C'est là que tu te trompes."

"Pardon ?"

"Serpentard n'est pas la seule maison où il y a des brutes. Les _exploits_ de Harry lui ont attiré pas mal d'ennemis."

"Quoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens !" insista Hermione à mi-voix, mais elle ne parvint pas à se convaincre elle-même.

"Vraiment ?"

Hermione, incrédule, se tourna vers Neville. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

"Sans le savoir, Harry a offensé un certain groupe de personnes. Des gens qui considèrent qu' _ils_ sont des héros, des gens pour qui un Serpentard qui se permettrait de s'approprier la gloire qui leur est dû est un affront impardonnable. S'il avait été à Gryffondor, Harry aurait été loué pour ce qu'il a fait, mais il est Serpentard, et je te conseille de ne pas sous-estimer la haine que certains portent à cette maison."

"Ça n'a pas de sens…" insista Hermione à mi-voix, mais elle ne parvint pas à se convaincre elle-même.

"Vois ça comme une question de fierté. Tant qu'il se fera remarquer ou tant qu'il sera dans la _mauvaise maison_ , quoi qu'il fasse, ça se retournera contre lui."

"Qui ferai un truc pareil ?"

"J'ai bien une idée, mais sans preuve…"

"On doit bien pouvoir protéger Harry !"

"Là aussi, je crois que j'ai une idée, mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous les deux."

* * *

"Attends là." lui dit Crabbe avant de frapper deux coups secs à la porte puis d'entrer.

Draco avait aussi des appartements privés. Les familles nobles avaient une aile privée des donjons de Serpentard où chaque héritier avait une chambre réservée à sa naissance. Goyle montait la garde devant la porte et jetait des regards durs à tous ceux qui passaient, mais -vu qu'ils étaient seuls- surtout à Harry.

Après assez de temps pour que ce duel de regard devienne gênant, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

"Le boss va te recevoir"

* * *

La chambre de Draco n'était pas aussi grande que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. Elle était assez grande pour contenir un grand lit deux placer, un bureau de ministre, deux fauteuils individuels et avoir sa propre cheminée, mais restait de taille à peu près normale comparée à l'image de luxe que Draco dégageait en permanence. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était surement l'effet recherché.

"Bonsoir Harry, je suis ravi que tu aies accepté mon invitation." Il lui désigna l'un des fauteuils "assieds toi, je t'en prie."

Il s'assit et Draco s'assit en face de lui. A y repenser, Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Draco tenait à lui parler. Il avait juste accepté parce que cela lui donnait un moyen de fuir l'interrogatoire de ses amis, mais maintenant il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça.

"J'irai droit au but, que comptes-tu faire ?"

"A quel sujet ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je te parle de faire payer à ces va-nu-pieds leur audace ! Ils ont osé lever la main sur toi, tu dois bien avoir commencé à concocter un plan ?"

"Draco, je viens de me réveiller !"

"Bien sûr, excuses moi. J'avais dit à Vincent de te livrer mon message à la seconde où tu quitterais l'infirmerie, mais je ne pensais pas que tu en sortirais si vite."

"Attends, combien de temps tu comptais le laisser attendre ?"

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Autant que nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que tes alliés sont indifférents à ton sort."

C'était… Harry ne trouvait pas les mots à mettre dessus, mais à sa façon, Draco le traitait en ami. Ses méthodes n'était pas aussi _pures_ que celles de Tonks, Hermione et Neville, mais cela ressemblait vraiment à de l'amitié.

Harry hocha la tête "Merci."

Draco chassa la question d'un geste de la main. Harry n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée que Crabbe ai dû l'attendre toute la nuit s'il avait décidé de rester à l'infirmerie, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Draco. Il enchaîna donc sur le sujet en cours.

"Dois-je comprendre que tu connais les coupables ?"

"Ne me sous-estime pas." répondit Draco avec un sourire fier aux lèvres.

"Dans ce cas je préférerais que tu ne leur fasses rien."

Le sourire de Draco disparu.

"Si tu veux t'en charger toi-même je comprends, mais réfléchis-y ; tu ne pourras plus utiliser l'influence du survivant si tu t'en prends à eux publiquement. Alors qu'avec mes ressources je peux faire ça discrètement."

Draco lu le choc sur le visage de Harry, mais se trompa dans sa signification.

"Harry, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te les offre sur un plateau. Je peux les avoir à genoux devant toi dans dix minutes si tu le demandes. Je peux te laisser leur faire payer toi-même, ou trouver quelqu'un de très doué pour ça, quelqu'un qui s'assurera qu'ils souffrent sans discontinuer pendant aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je t'offre ta vengeance."

"Je ne sais pas trop Draco…"

"Crois-moi, si tu laisses passer cette fois-ci, ils reviendront plus nombreux la prochaine. Penses-y ; chacune de tes actions est un message que tu leur envoies, si tu veux qu'ils te craignent, il faut que tu leur fassent savoir ce qu'il en coûtera de s'en prendre à nouveau à toi."

"Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas juste tabasser des gens simplement parce qu'ils ne me plaisent pas ! Si tu connais leur nom, pourquoi tu ne vas pas prévenir le directeur ?"

Draco leva un sourcil.

"Plutôt briser ma baguette que de me reposer sur lui, je règle mes affaires par moi-même."

Il soupira.

"Harry, tu es top naïf. Jouer les gentils ne te mènera jamais à rien ; ces gens ne jouent pas dans les règles, il n'ont aucun code moral qui les retiens, et tant que tu en auras un, ils auront un avantage sur toi."

"Je ne deviendrai pas une brute !" explosa Harry.

"Et tu crois que ça te protégera ?" répliqua Draco sur le même ton "Regardes ce que ça donne avec tes moldus !"

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle. La douleur se lisait sur le visage de Harry, et cette fois-ci Draco ne pouvait se méprendre sur sa signification.

"Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention d'espionner. Crabbe et Goyle ont pour instruction de me rapporter tout ce qu'ils entendent."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun préférant éviter le regard de l'autre. Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence.

"Les moldus sont faibles, et nous avons du pouvoir. C'est normal qu'ils nous craignent, et lorsqu'ils ont peur, ils tentent de détruire l'objet de leur peur. Harry, s'ils le pouvaient ils nous détruiraient dans la seconde, tu sais que c'est vrai."

"Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça."

"Ne fais pas semblant. Tu n'as pas à cacher ce que tu ressens vraiment avec moi, je ne te jugerai pas parce que tu n'es pas le parfait petit ange de Dumbledore. On est pareil toi et moi, regardes."

Draco se leva et, avec des gestes inutilement théâtraux, déboutonna sa chemise.

"Wow, que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" paniqua Harry.

Il l'ignora.

"Draco, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais_"

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Le torse de Draco était couvert de cicatrices.

"Père voulait que je les fasses enlever, mais j'ai toujours refusé."

On pouvait voir très clairement la forme des semelles qui lui avait martelé la cage thoracique. Des semelles d'enfant.

"Draco, qu'est-ce que…"

"Toi et moi, nous sommes pareil."

* * *

Harry obtint de Draco qu'il ne s'en prenne pas aux brutes qui l'avaient attaqué et alla se coucher. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui occupaient déja ses pensées et une de plus venait de s'ajouter à la pile.


	24. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 - Qui a peur du grand méchant mage noir ?

Harry se réveilla avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était assis dans un fauteuil très confortable. Le rembourrage épousait parfaitement son dos, comme si le dossier voulait lui faire un câlin, et les accoudoirs faisaient des massages à ses bras. Il était sur de s'être endormi dans son lit, mais pourtant l'incongruité de la situation ne le dérangeais pas. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était juste en train de rêver, et il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller pour l'instant, alors autant profiter d'un bon fauteuil tant qu'il le pouvait.

"Bonsoir, Harry."

Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, il n'en avait _vraiment_ pas envie, mais il réalisait qu'il aurait été impoli de ne pas répondre. Et il devait admettre que le ton familier de la voix du directeur avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

"Bonjour, monsieur Dumbledore"

"Je suis désolé de te convoquer à une heure aussi tardive, mais j'ai eu vent de l'incident de cet après-midi et je tenais à m'entretenir avec toi. Je suis sincèrement navré que tu aies eu à subir ce genre de mauvais traitement. Quand j'ai pris la tête de cet établissement, j'ai espéré qu'il puisse être un lieu où mes élèves soient en sécurité. Mais peu importe les efforts que je fais, je ne parviens pas à protéger tout le monde. Je te demande pardon pour mon incompétence."

Le ton du vieil homme était sincère, mais ses mots parvenaient à Harry de loin, comme s'il lui parlait depuis une autre pièce. Il avait tant sommeil.

"Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser."

"Et pourtant je le dois, en tant que directeur, tout ce qui se passe dans mon école est ma responsabilité, la tâche qui m'a été confié est de prendre soin de chacun d'entre vous et pourtant_"

Les remords du vieux sorcier le fatiguaient. Il voulait se rendormir.

"Vous devriez apprendre à ne pas vous reprocher de ne pas être Dieu, personne n'attend de vous que vous soyez parfait."

"Héhéhé, on dirait bien que tu m'a rapidement cerné." le rire de l'homme sonnait comme une tasse de chocolat fondu. "Mais soit, si tu m'accordes ton pardon, il serait mal poli de refuser. Je te remercie humblement Harry Potter."

"De rien. Bonne nuit." et il s'abandonna à l'étreinte si douce du fauteuil et du sommeil.

"Pas si vite jeune homme, il y a encore un autre sujet dont je voulais te parler."

Reporter son attention sur le vieux sorcier donna à Harry l'impression de s'extirper d'une mare de mélasse.

"Je pourrai retourner me coucher après ?" demanda t'il d'un ton suppliant.

"Promis."

Harry hocha lourdement la tête et attendit la suite, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Tu as reçu beaucoup de lettre depuis ton arrivé."

Harry fut pris de la panique d'un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise. Il n'en avait répondu à aucune allait on le gronder ?

"Mais je les ai intercepté avant qu'elles ne te parviennent."

Ouf, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

"Cependant il s'agit de ta correspondance et je me doit de t'en parler."

"Brûlez tout." problème réglé, il pouvait dormir à présent.

"J'ai bien peur que le sujet ne soit trop délicat pour que la question puisse être esquivé si facilement."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry au bord des larmes, pourquoi ne le laissait on pas dormir ?

"Comme tu le sais, ton statut fait de toi la cible de nombreuses convoitises, et nombreux sont ceux qui voudrait pouvoir utiliser ton influence à leur propre fins, c'est pourquoi j'ai jugé bon de t'épargner pour un temps leurs manigancer en te tenant éloigné de leur griffes."

"Merci." La gratitude était sincère. Même avec moins d'une moitié de cerveau éveillé il était capable de réaliser que le vieux monsieur lui avait épargné beaucoup de contrariétés. Il décida qu'il aimait bien Dumbledore. Il lui offrirait des chocolats à noël.

"Cependant, tôt ou tard, il sera temps pour toi de faire ton entré dans le monde, et quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras venir me trouver, et je te remettrai ce qui te reviens de droit. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est te présenté à l'entrée de mon bureau, et dire à la gargouille _ami du Phœnix_."

" _Ami du Phœnix…_ " sa conscience était une bulle de savon glissant sur les bords de la réalité.

"En parlant de ce qui te revient…" Harry n'écoutait plus. Il Dormait déjà.

* * *

A son réveil, dans son lit cette fois-ci, Harry était persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quoi.

"Hey, Potter ! C'est ta maman qui t'envoie des cadeau ?"

Harry sorti la tête de ses draps regarda autour de lui. Son lit était beaucoup moins confortable que le nuage sur lequel il rêvait qu'il était allongé.

"Excuses le Harry, c'est un imbécile."

"Imbécile toi même !"

Harry ne les écoutait pas, sur sa table de chevet était déposé un paquet enveloppé dans du papier rouge. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit qu'il y avait une carte avec :

 _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir, elle n'a eu de cesse de réclamer ta présence depuis quelque jours, et je crois que tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Fais en bon usage._

"Mon père m'a légué une couverture ?"


	25. Chapitre 23

_Bonjour à tous, et merci de me lire._

 _Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre (un petit mois) mais je n'ai pas abandonné la série! J'ai du la mettre en pause pour des raisons de santé, mais me voila de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour^^). Je vous remercie vraiment de votre patience, et j'espère que cette troisième partie vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

Séverus Rogue regardait à la fenêtre d'un air songeur. Habituellement il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans son bureau, puisqu'aucun de ses murs de ne donnait sur la façade extérieur du château, cependant la pièce avait l'amabilité de s'accorder à son humeur contemplative et lui offrait la vue paisible du lac de Poudlard.

La semaine avait été longue et pleine de complications surtout depuis que lu fils de James s'était mis dans la tête de jouer les Gryffondor et de s'attirer tous les ennuis possible et imaginables.

Il soupira, des rides de lassitude se creusant sur son visage. En une semaine il avait trouvé le moyen d'atterrir deux fois à l'infirmerie, se faire agresser, et plus généralement devenir le centre d'intérêt principal du moulin à rumeur de Poudlard, où tous les élèves et même quelques professeurs parlaient de lui comme la réincarnation de Voldemort. Les préoccupations des idiots avaient toujours eu le don de l'agacer. Ne se souvenaient ils plus de l'horreur qu'avait déchaîné _le maître_ ? La peur et la souffrance qu'il avait réussi à instaurer avait déjà disparue de leurs cœur ? Comment pouvaient ils croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ce jeune geignard pouvait abriter l'esprit de celui qui avait imposé sa domination sur tout un pays et dont le seul nom glaçait d'effroi ? L'alternative était encore pire, certains restaient persuadés que le jeune Potter était un genre de messie. Ils étaient moins nombreux mais c'était ceux qui avaient les arguments les plus rationnels. Si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit de rationnel dans l'idée que le nouveau jouet de Dumbledore fut une machine destructrice de mage noir.

Et maintenant le vieux sénile voulait faire de lui le gardien attitré du gamin, tout ça sous prétexte qu'un vieux bout de toile bon à jeter au feu l'avait envoyé dans sa maison. Nouveau soupirs.

En parlant du directeur, il était bientôt l'heure d'aller lui faire son rapport…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la même pièce, le maître de potion avait été celui à qui on livrait des comptes, un changement de rôle qui donnait au sorcier l'impression qu'il contrôlait encore quelque chose de sa vie, et qu'il n'était pas juste le garçon de course d'un vieillard facétieux.

"Mon chère Draco." La voix du directeur de Serpentard était traînante, comme à son habitude, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions.

"Maître Severus." Répondit le jeune garçon sur le même ton. C'était un rituel entre eux ; Rogue appelait Draco _Jeune maître Malfoy_ en présence de leurs amis communs et _chère Draco_ en privé, et Draco lui appelait Séverus Rogue, m _aître_ en toutes circonstance, à part en contexte scolaire, et n'utilisait son prénom qu'en privé. Pour l'héritier de la noble maison Malfoy, les réunions tardives avec le vieil ami de la famille étaient la preuve qu'il faisait partie du monde des "grands", de ceux qui tiennent des conciliabules dans de riches salons privés et fomentent des plans secrets : des choses d'adultes. Et maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour en faire partie cela voulait dire que lui aussi était adulte.

"Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre intérêt pour le jeune Potter."

Ce n'était pas une question, nier n'aurait eu aucun intérêt, même si l'idée ne serait jamais venue à l'esprit de Draco de tromper Severus Rogue. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

"La question qui me taraude est donc la suivante, qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser le prochain héritier de la maison Malfoy à déclarer sa famille amie du dernier des Potter ?"

Draco s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui pose cette question, et il avait déjà réfléchi à ce qu'il devrait répondre.

"La réputation du survivant est un avantage considérable pour mon ascension au pouvoir, et en le poussant à attester devant témoins qu'il approuve une alliance avec moi permettra d'adoucir dans l'opinion du commun certains des aspects les plus… _épineux_ de la réputation qui vient avec le nom des Malfoy."

Rogue ne dit rien, il se contenta regarder son élève avec la même expression neutre. Draco se retint d'avaler sa salive et poursuivit.

"Et quand _le Maître_ reviendra dans sa gloire, comme il l'a promis, je lui livrerai son ennemi sur un plateau. Il me prendra à sa droite, et rendra à ma famille la place qui lui revient de droit et dont le survivant nous a privé."

Le professeur ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis sorti sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sorts de détection d'intrus, d'annulation de sorts d'invisibilité et de brouillage d'écoute à longue distance, avant de jeter une demi-douzaine de sorts anti-écoute. Il fit ensuite de la pièce un caisson insonorisé et inviolable de sorte que personne ne pouvait y entrer ou en sortir sans son consentement.

"Certains mots ne devraient jamais être prononcés à voix haute dans l'époque à laquelle nous vivons. Vous pouvez bien imaginer l'embarras dans lequel se retrouverait votre père si ce que vous venez d'affirmer devait sortir de ce bureau."

"Et vous sous estimez de beaucoup l'influence de mon père, qui, vous vous en doutez s'étant jusque dans les murs de cette école. Mais votre inquiétude est compréhensible, et même s'il pourrait faire taire n'importe quelle rumeur d'un claquement de doigt, il a surement mieux à faire, je vous le concède. Je tacherais de me montrer plus prudent à l'avenir."

Jamais, même devant un ami de la famille, même devant Rogue, jamais Draco ne devait se laisser rabaisser. Père avait été très clair là-dessus.

"Je reconnais dans votre discours l'influence de votre père." encore une fois, inutile de nier. "D'où la question qui s'impose ; croyez-vous vraiment dans le retour du _Maître_ ?"

Le retour prochain du _Maître_ était la raison pour laquelle les mangemorts étaient restés unis après tant d'années. C'était aussi l'argument principal qui permettait au père de Draco de garder le contrôle au sein de ce groupe de tueurs. Pour la plus part, ils n'y croyaient plus, même si personne ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant les autres. Cependant ils savaient, tous, il savait en leur for intérieur que leur foi s'était éteinte, qu'ils avaient cessé d'attendre. Mais proclamer ne plus avoir foi dans _le Maître_ , c'était trahir _le Maître_. Et il n'y avait pas de traîtres chez les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, on était soit un mangemorts fidèles soit un mangemorts morts. C'est pourquoi Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, même devant Severus. Le professeur de potion avait ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux gris de son élève. Le piège était évident, mais Draco avait appris à se défendre.

Il rendit son regard au professeur.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher un légiliment parfait de sonder votre esprit à part d'être un occlument parfait. Mais père avait appris à Draco qu'il y avait plusieurs façons de les piéger. Celle qu'il lui avait appris était censée marcher à tous les coups et lui permettre de se tirer de la plus part des situations.

Il imagina Severus Rogue la gorge tranchée.

"J'ai foi en notre M _aître_."

Il visualisait très clairement la chair déchiquetée et le sang rouge couler à flots de la plaie béante tout en récitant mentalement la liste des maléfices qu'il connaissait qui s'attaquaient à la chair et les visualisa ronger au ralenti le corps du sorcier. Il avait déjà assisté à des tortures opérées par les Carrow, et il avait gardé en mémoire les cris de la victime, et l'odeur du sang. Il puisa dans ses souvenirs pour donner plus de vie à l'image, et projeta sur le visage de sa victime imaginaire, l'expression de terreur absolue qu'il avait vu ce jour-là, l'expression de la crainte d'un mort qu'on sait certaine.

"Je sais qu'il reviendra."

D'après son père, personne ne peut rester insensible face à l'image de sa propre mort. Et puis que les légiliment sont obligés de traverser vos pensées actuelles avant de pouvoir atteindre des niveaux plus profonds de votre conscience, il fallait protéger ses pensées derrière cette image brutale, afin de détourner l'attention du légitiment, ne serai ce qu'une seconde, c'était suffisant. Et on guettait le moindre signe, la moindre hésitation dans l'attitude de son opposant. Et quand il la verrait, Draco devait s'offusquer et l'accuser d'avoir illégalement pénétré son esprit. Père lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait même pas à se justifier de penser à commettre un meurtre, car il pouvait ensuite témoigner sous véritasérum avoir volontairement imaginé un faux meurtre afin de piéger son un assaillant, puis que c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais Rogue ne cilla pas, il ne montra aucun signe, son visage restait un masque impassible. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"A son retour prochain." dit-il gravement.

"A son retour prochain." approuva Draco.

* * *

Le maître de potion soupira à nouveau et repensant à l'entrevue, ce soir-là il avait reçu confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Lucius Malfoy avait déjà des pions placés à l'intérieur de l'école de Poudlard, qu'il pouvait les manipuler comme bon lui semblait. Il était temps d'en avertir Dumbledore, quant au reste, cela ne le concernait pas.

* * *

"J'ai bien peut que le petit Harry ait eu à subir le prix de sa gloire…"

"Que voulez-vous dire Albus ?"

"L'ivraie et le bon grain croissent ensemble, et il n'y a pas assez de lumière pour tout le monde. Les mauvaises herbes tentent donc d'étouffer la concurrence afin de se faire une place au soleil."

"Quelqu'un s'en est pris à Harry ? Albus, vous devez faire quelque chose !"

"Ma très chère Minerva c'est bien là mon intention, sois en certaine, seulement… _soupir._ J'ai des yeux dans tout Poudlard, et pourtant ils arrivent à échapper à ma vigilance. Je soupçonne des forces extérieur d'être à l'œuvre en ces murs."

"Attendez… Le professeur de défense ?"

"Minerva, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu prêtes foi à ces ridicules superstition ?"

"C'est ce que vous aviez dit aussi pour le dernier, et l'avant-dernier, et celui encore avant. Si vous ne comptez pas vous en charger, je dois m'assurer que Quirinus n'est ni visé ni impliqué."

"Ma chère, je porte le plus grand intérêt à la sécurité de tous ceux qui sont sous ma responsabilité, élèves et professeurs, cependant, je ne crois pas que notre chère professeur Quirrel ai quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire, je pensais à une autre force, bien plus redoutable qu'une prétendue malédiction. N'as-tu pas remarqué l'intérêt du jeune Malfoy pour le fils de Lili et James ?"

"Le jeune Draco ? Il est vrai que de sombres rumeurs courent déjà à son sujet, mais de là à agresser Harry… Je veux dire, il semblait vouloir le corrompre et pas s'en prendre à lui."

"Mais quel meilleur moyen aurait-il de se rapprocher de quelqu'un ?"

"Je ne vous suis plus… Il aurait provoqué l'attaque... afin de..."

"Afin de montrer patte blanche, et de gagner la confiance de sa proie."

"Vous pensez sérieusement qu'un garçon de onze ans pourrait faire une chose pareil, cela me parait un peu…"élaboré" comme plan."

"N'oublies pas que ce garçon de onze ans est sous l'influence de Lucius. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il suive à la lettre les indications de son père. A ton avis, quel enfant a envoyé et reçu le plus de lettre depuis son arrivé ici ?"

"Albus, vous n'auriez quand même pas_"

"Ne te méprends pas ma chère, je ne me permettrai pas de lire les lettre de nos élèves, mais un hibou qui fait autant de va et viens fini forcément par attirer l'attention."

La directrice de Gryffondor n'aimait pas les jeux de Serpentard auxquels se livrait son mentor et ami, pour la Gryffondor qu'elle était une bataille devait se livrer en face à face, pas assis derrière des bureaux et surtout pas avec des jeunes enfants comme intermédiaires, mais elle avait foi en Albus, et avait depuis longtemps appris à considérer ses méthodes comme un mal nécessaire. Pourtant… Non, elle lui confierait sa propre vie sans hésiter, elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour prendre soin de Harry. Cependant elle avait attendu trop longtemps, il était temps pour elle de faire honneur à la mémoire de ses vieux amis et qu'elle s'introduire auprès de leur fils comme elle aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait en direction du bureau du directeur, Severus continuait de méditer sur les événements des derniers jours. Il avait déjà accepté le fait de n'être qu'un pion dans une partie à grande échelle que se livraient Lucius et le vieux fou, mais il avait espère que l'école reste une zone neutre, son dernier bastion de paix où il pourrait se construire une illusion de tranquillité. Mais une nouvelle pièce était arrivée sur le plateau, une pièce qui portait des lunettes un éclair grave sur le front et qui attirait la convoitise des deux parties. Le jeu prenait une tournure chaotique et même s'il avait des oreilles dans les deux camps il y avait longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus prévoir quel joueur prendrait l'avantage. Soupirant une fois de plus, mais résigné à son sort, il comprit que le seul choix qui restait entre ses mains était de décider, à la fin, à quel camp irait sa loyauté.


	26. Chapitre 24

Dès qu'il fut seul dans le dortoir avec sa nouvelle couverture, Harry fit ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait (en tout cas, de son point de vue) ; il la renifla longuement. Malheureusement, il n'y découvrit aucune odeur familière qui aurait pu faire resurgir le souvenir d'un lointain passé.

Le tissu était si fin qu'il ne pesait presque rien, et au toucher il était aussi doux qu'une brise fraîche caressant sa peau. Ses parents s'étaient-ils endormis réchauffés par cette couverture ? Avait il lui même été bordé par les mains affectueuses de ses géniteurs avec elle ? Ce fut plus fort que lui.

 ** _Wingardium Leviosa_**

Il maintint la couverture déployée au-dessus de lui et s'allongea les yeux fermés, puis laissant la gravité le border, s'imagina ses deux parents l'entourant et lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Mais il était seul dans le grand dortoir, et les figures sans visages qui l'entouraient n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Dans la vrai vie, les choses ne se passent pas comme dans les romans, et même si la scène était suffisamment dramatique pour l'histoire d'un héros orphelin qui renouait avec un héritage de ses parents, allongé seul recouvert d'un drap froid, il ne ressentait pas de vrai différence avec ses nuits d'angoisse sous l'escalier.

Déçu, il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa routine, quotidienne quand il se rappela qu'on était Samedi et qu'il avait la journée de libre. Il ne lui fallut pas réfléchir bien longtemps pour réaliser que peu importe la façon dont il allait la remplir, il finirait tôt ou tard tôt à la bibliothèque, mais le fil de ses pensées fut interrompus par une réalisation soudaine, que son cerveau mit un moment à traiter. Assis sur son lit, il regardait l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver ses jambes, mais il ne voyait que son lit. La partie inférieure de son corps avait totalement disparu.

Dans un mouvement de panique, il sauta hors du lit, avant de réaliser que cette action aurait dû lui être impossible sans ses membres inférieurs et de s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol. Sa partie rationnelle essayait tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation, mais tous son système interne était passé en mode panique.

 _Si tu n'avais plus tes jambes tu n'aurais pas mal aux genoux !_

Lentement, la réalisation de l'évidence parvint à s'imprimer dans son esprit, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il baissa les yeux …

Ses jambes étaient revenues. Ou plutôt la moitié ; ses mollets manquaient toujours à l'appel, mais ils étaient toujours là, il les sentait entravés par quelque chose qui l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour oser toucher le vide sous lui, et y découvrir le reste de son anatomie, présente mais invisible à ses yeux.

 _Voilà qui est intéressant…_

* * *

Quelque minutes plus tard, c'est en courant que Harry quittait les donjons de Serpentard, revêtu de sa nouvelle "cape d'invisibilité" et aussi débordant d'énergie qu'un enfant qui a reçu un cadeau encore meilleur que celui qu'il espérait à noël (bien qu'il ignorait que les enfant étaient censé recevoir des cadeaux à noël puis qu'il n'en avait lui-même jamais reçu et que son cousin en recevait de toute façon à longueur d'année, faisant du 24 décembre un jour de plus où il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la cave). A la seconde où il avait compris la nature de la chose qu'il avait entre les mains, les idées de ce qu'il pourrait accomplir avec ce nouveau pouvoir n'avaient cessé de fuser. Et seules les cinq première concernaient des livres ; la bibliothèque interdite étant _par définition_ le premier endroit où il avait voulu se rendre (celui qui avait mis les mots "livre" et "interdit" dans la même phrase avait dû oublier qu'il y avait des Serdaigles à Poudlard), mais il y avait un endroit qui attirait sa curiosité depuis plusieurs jours, et si la bibliothèque serait toujours là le lendemain, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci.

* * *

Le club secret de duel de Gryffondor était (comme son nom l'indique dédié à la pratique de l'art ancestral du duel, mais contrairement à ce que son nom pouvait laisser supposer :) connu de tout Poudlard. Le principe de secret entre ces murs, signifiait plutôt que tout le monde voulait en être, mais peu étaient admis, les laissés pour compte en faisant un sujets de rumeurs, augmentaient l'intérêt du public sur le sujet. Il y avait deux règles pour être admis au club de duel : être réparti à Gryffondor, et être au minimum en troisième année, les première et seconde année étant autorisés à regarder mais pas à participer. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il lui était possible d'assister à de vrai duels, et pas à la version édulcorée dont il avait été témoin dans le train, il avait décidé que tôt ou tard, il trouverait un moyen, peu importe lequel, de devenir membre. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise, il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il ne se permettrait pas d'y jeter un œil. Le seul problème était que le lieu de rendez-vous changeait à chaque séance.

En quittant les sous-sols, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione et Neville assis dans des escaliers. Il pensa immédiatement à leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais… Quelque chose lui disait qu'avertir les autres du fait qu'il pouvait se rendre invisible retirait de son intérêt à la chose. Et après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir (une seconde entière !) il décida qu'il garderait son secret pour lui. Il s'approcha donc d'eux à pas de loups, cédant à la tentation d'écouter leur conversation. Mais réalisant qu'Hermione lui expliquait juste les différents moyens d'enchanter un sifflet, il continua son chemin et se rendit aux étages supérieurs. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour tomber sur deux Gryffondor de première année qui se faufilaient dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer (provoquant inévitablement l'effet opposé) qu'il suivit donc en silence, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans la partie instable du château.

* * *

Trois long tapis rouges avaient été installés dans l'immense salle, éloignés les uns des autres de plusieurs mètres. Ils avaient la forme d'un rectangle allongé, et les duellistes s'y faisaient face, chacun à un bout différent. De là où il se trouvait, assis par terre dans un angle de la salle, cela ressemblait plutôt à un match d'escrime ou les opposant essayaient de s'embrocher à coup d'estoc au moyen de très longues épées invisibles. Il y avait une certaine technique dans leurs gestes, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, quelque chose clochait. Il s'était attendu à autre chose quand on lui avait parlé de "duel de sorciers", devant lui il voyait plutôt deux personnages de RPG qui se tenaient bien droit en attendant leur tour pour tenter d'attaquer. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir son journal, qu'il avait amené en espérant prendre des notes de tactiques avancées.

"Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire quelle est cette farce à laquelle vous vous livrez ? Et pour l'amour de Merlin, ne me dites pas que cette mascarade est supposé être un duel !"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le professeur de défense, adossé au mur juste à côté de Harry, qui dut se retenir de faire du bruit en sursautant ; il n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver ni remarqué sa présence avant qu'il ne s'exprime.

 _Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?_

"Mais professeur, nous avons respecté toutes les règles de la fédération officielle de duel !" tenta de se justifier une Fille que Harry ne connaissait pas.

"Votre nom mademoiselle ?"

"Moi ? Katie Bell…"

"Vous venez de faire perdre 10 points à gryffondor. Je devrai en enlever 10 de plus par élève présent entre ces murs, puis qu'aucun d'eux n'a trouvé à redire concernant cette… choses, quel que soit la manière dont vous voulez l'appeler, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas courant pour les idiots de remettre en question les schémas préétablis auxquels ils ont été exposé pendant trop longtemps."

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. Harry avait déjà entendu les élèves parler des traditions des sorciers d'Angleterre, et ils avaient l'air particulièrement attachés à celles-ci, surtout pour un truc qu'ils appelaient _Quiche-d'Iche_. Et à en juger par les regards qui se posaient sur lui à présent, insulter la pratique ancestrale du duel et traiter d'idiot ceux qui la pratiquaient venait de lui attirer pas mal d'ennemis.

"Donc, je vais vous donner une chance de me prouver que vous serez capable de survivre lors de la prochaine grande guerre ; je décernerait 100 points à celui qui me dira pourquoi vous êtes tous entrain de creuser votre propre tombe."

En une phrase, le professeur venait de renverser l'atmosphère de la salle. Il s'était servi de l'orgueil naturel des Gryffondor pour transformer une insulte en défi, et c'était maintenant eux qui devaient prouver quelque chose. Et une frénésie nouvelle s'empara de la salle, les propositions fusèrent, allant de "on devrait autoriser les sorts mortel" à "on devrait entourer les tapis de puits de lave" et autres absurdité. Harry se demandait si tous les Gryffondor avaient un désir de mort inconscient… avant de se rappeler que ses parents avaient à leur époque été répartis à cette maison. Après deux minutes à écouter les propositions sans rien dire, le professeur frappa dans ses mains. Un coup de tonnerre retenti et toute la salle fut à nouveau plongée dans le silence.

"Je vois à présent que vous êtes tous capable d'un minimum de réflexion, même si la plus part de vos idées étaient… soit _irréalisables_ , soit trop dangereuses pour un simple duel d'entrainement."

Harry eu l'impression que le professeur se retenait de les traiter d'idiot une seconde fois. D'un signe de tête il interpella Fred.

"Vous, sur quoi vous tenez vous ?"

"Un tapis réglementaire de d_"

"Et vous pensez vraiment que tous vous duels prendront place dans des couloirs rectilignes ou dans des allées étroites ? Que ferez-vous si vous devez affronter un ennemi sur une place publique ? Ou en forêt ?"

Fred sembla confus un instant, puis ouvrit la bouche mais le professeur l'interrompit.

"Si vous me dites que ça ne change pas grand-chose, je vous jure que j'enlève 200 points à Gryffondor."

Le rouquin ferma la bouche si vite qu'on entendit ses dents s'entrechoquer. Le professeur lâcha un profond soupir. Il joignit ses mains, puis tourna ses paumes vers le bas avant de lentement écarter les doigts tout en gardant ses pouces l'un contre l'autre. Les trois tapis furent parcourus de tremblement et leur image devint légèrement floue, puis ils changèrent tous de forme. Le premier se transforma en cercle de quatre mètres de rayon, le second en un rectangle de quatre mètres sur six, et le troisième garda ses proportions initiales (deux mètres sur douze) mais se courba en angle droit à son milieu.

"Et pour faire bonne mesure," dit le professeur avant de claquer dans ses doigts.

Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant, puis Fred, qui était resté immobile sur son tapis, lâcha un "ouch". Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et se fut au tour de Katie de lâcher un cri en s'attrapant la jambe.

"Si vous restez immobile plus de cinq secondes sur un tapis, vous attraperez une crampe, et la douleur s'intensifiera jusqu'à ce que vous bougiez." précisa le professeur.

Tout le monde sauta hors des tapis. Le professeur se retourna et parti en direction de la sortie, tout en parlant par-dessus son épaule ; "Et j'espère que vous en serez pas assez stupide pour croire qu'un "duel" se pratique toujours en un contre un, ni assez suicidaire lors de la prochaine grande guerre pour attaquer un ennemi seul, même s'il a l'air plus faible que vous."

Dès qu'il fut hors de la salle, des regards de méfiance se portèrent sur les tapis, tandis que les murmures recommençaient à emplir l'atmosphère. Mais personne n'osa reprendre de duel. Personne sauf_

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de froussards à Gryffondor !" dit Ron suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, mais assez bas pour qu'on puisse penser qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Il monta sur le tapis en face de lui et balaya la salle d'un regard circulaire, un air de défi gravé sur le visage (avant de faire un pas sur le côté, histoire d'éviter la crampe). Une sorcière de première année aux longs cheveux parcourus de boucles brun clair s'avança la tête haute face à lui. Ron lui lança un sourire fier avant de commenter. "Il faut croire que les première année sont plus courageux que toutes les autres ! On y va quand tu veux Lavande !" Et ils prirent tous les deux leur posture de combat.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déchaîner la foule.

Tous les tapis furent remplis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Un première année à la peau foncée rejoignit Ron et Lavande sur le tapis en forme de cercle et ils s'engagèrent dans une escarmouche à trois, Fred remonta sur son tapis, avec son frère et ils se lancèrent dans un deux contre d'autres élèves de leur année, et sur le tapis en coude, une fille aux cheveux couleur aile de corbeau et aux yeux gris clair affronta une autre à l'air étranger et aux longs cheveux lisses ( _Elle était pas à Serdaigle celle-là ?_ ) dans une duel qu'on pouvait au mieux qualifier d' "acrobatique". Certains parlaient de ramener d'autres tapis, d'autres s'improvisaient des arènes en dessinant des cercles à la craie sur le sol. En quelque phrase, le professeur Quirrell avait transformé un groupe d'enfant jouant aux sorciers en une armée de combattants prêts à se défendre au péril de leur vie. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait sur le fait qu'une guerre allait forcément éclater dans un futur plus ou moins proche, mais il devait admettre que sa méthode était redoutable.

Il resta assis dans son coin encore une demi-heure, mais il était plus absorbé par le ballet des duellistes que par ses notes. Quand il quitta le club de duel, il avait plein de nouvelles idées qu'il était impatient d'essayer.


	27. Chapitre 25

"Bonjour, monsieur Potter."

Harry se figea. Il n'avait parcouru que quelque mètre avant que la voix caverneuse du professeur de défense ne résonne derrière lui.

 _Mais comment fait-il pour apparaître de nulle part comme ça ?_

 _Peut être qu'il a sa propre cape ?_

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il était toujours invisible. Alors comment le professeur savait-il qu'il y avait quelqu'un présent dans et couloir, et surtout comment diable avait-il deviné que c'était Harry ?

"Voulez-vous bien apparaître ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous."

Inutile de prétendre ne pas être là, Harry sentait que cela ne servirait à rien contre quelqu'un comme le professeur Quirrell. Cependant…

"Vous-voulez bien vous retourner ?"

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais s'exécuta sans protester. Harry devait se dépêcher d'enlever la cape. Il tenait à garder son existence secrète, même pour les professeurs, mais réalisa vite qu'il y avait une faille dans son plan.

 _Si j'apparais avec une boule de tissus sous le bras, surtout après lui avoir demandé de se retourner, il va tout de suite comprendre…_

Pendant un instant il envisagea de la dissimuler dans un coin, mais se ravisa vite ; cela voulait dire revenir la chercher plus tard, et prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre la trouve entre temps. Il n'avait pas non plus de sac ou la ranger.

 _On aurait dû y penser_

 _Si seulement la cape pouvait se rendre elle-m__

Il n'avait même pas fini ce formuler sa pensée que la magie de la cape répondit à son appel, et elle disparus de ses épaules. Il pouvait toujours sentir le tissu frotter contre ses vêtements en bougeant, mais elle était complètement transparente. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa.

"C'est bon."

"Ai-je tort de supposer que vous n'utilisez pas une méthode conventionnelle pour vous désillusionner ?"

Harry avala sa salive de travers. Évidemment. Il allait devoir apprendre à réfléchir plus vite face à des gens vraiment intelligent.

"Je n'ai rien à ajouter sur le sujet. J'aurais tout aussi bien avoir voulu vous cacher ma position jusqu'au dernier moment."

"Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que vous avez pris la peine de camoufler le bruit de vos pas ?"

 _J'ai fait quoi ?_

 _Sûrement la cape._

"Pourquoi poser la question si la réponse est évidente ?"

"Parce qu'il est assez rare, même à Poudlard, que les portes s'ouvrent d'elles même, et quand elles le font, elles ne prennent pas la peine de se refermer toutes seules."

Il avait commis une erreur de débutant. À quoi bon être invisible s'il indiquait lui-même sa présence.

"Bref, passons. Je pense que ce que j'ai à dire devrai se révéler d'un certain intérêt pour vous."

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez récemment été confronté à un adversaire que vous n'aviez pas pu battre avec vos méthodes habituelle ?"

L'homme soupira longuement.

"Du temps de ma scolarité, j'ai moi aussi été confronté à ce genre d'individus. Les générations se succèdent dans ces murs, mais les idiots restent une constante… En tant que professeur, je suis peiné de constater que certains puissent se livrer à des pratiques aussi basses, et je me sent d'autant plus atteint dans mon orgueil, que ces individus osent s'en prennent à un de mes élèves. Je sens qu'il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que vous soyez en mesure de vous protéger contre _les forces du mal_ lorsque celles-ci vous font face, et ce sous quelque forme que ce soit. Alors si Poudlard ne peut pas vous protéger, permettez-moi de vous offrir **ma** protection."

 _Attends, quoi ?_

"Sachez cependant qu'accepter mon aide n'est pas un aveu de défaite ou une preuve de faiblesse, je vous offre simplement un moyen temporaire, en attendant que vous appreniez à vous protéger par vos propres moyens."

 _Attends, QUOI ?!_

"Puisqu'il établi que faire de vous un combattant aguerris est mon rôle, il est tout naturel que je prenne la responsabilité de votre ignorance actuelle, et que je m'assure que vous n'ayez pas à en payer le prix tant que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accomplir la tâche qui m'a été désignée. Une fois que vous aurez reçu mon instruction, ce qu'il adviendra ensuite ne dépendra que de vous, de votre capacité à appliquer mes enseignements et de votre talent. Mais avant que ce jour n'arrive, pourquoi ne pas acceptez la main que je vous tend ? Vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher de la vue de tous, vous pourrez vous déplacer à votre guise, sans avoir besoin de vous en remettre au pouvoir d'un autre."

Trop. Trop vite.

"Que se passera t'il si la personne qui vous a ensorcelé est éloignée de vous pour une trop longue période ?"

Harry ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma aussi tôt. Le professeur pensait avoir percé le secret de son invisibilité, il n'y avait aucune raison de le laisser savoir qu'il se trompait.

"Réfléchissez-y jeune Serpentard."

L'offre était tentante. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait Harry sentait, au plus profond de lui qu'il ne devait pas accepter. Une impression sinistre se reprendrait en lui à cette seule pensée. Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Depuis qu'il avait été la cible des tentatives de manipulation de Draco et de Frank, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si chaque personne qui lui parlait n'était pas entrain de jouer un rôle. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui voulaient s'attirer les faveurs du survivant, mais… Le professeur Quirell ? Si quelqu'un méritait qu'on lui fasse confiance c'état bien lui, non ? Quelle raison y aurait il de mettre sa parole en doute ?

"Les jumelles."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"À combien d'élèves avez vous fait cette proposition ?"

"Je ne vous suis pas."

"Je ne suis pas le seul élève à être victime des brutes cette année. Avez vous aussi proposé votre aide aux autres ?"

"Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris monsieur Potter, je vous fait cette grâce simplement parce que _"

"Parce que votre orgueil de professeur a été atteint, oui, mais je sais qu'il y a d'autres élèves de première année qui pourraient tout aussi bien avoir besoin de votre aide. Pourtant, la leur avez-vous proposée ?"

"Dois-je prendre votre réponse pour un non ?"

"Je vous remercie quand même de votre intérêt."

"À votre convenance… Je vous laisserai cependant du temps pour considérer la question. Mais ne traînez pas trop."

Sur ces mots l'homme se retourna et s'en alla.

"Vous m'avez dit comment vous aviez su que quelqu'un était présent malgré mon invisibilité, mais pas comment vous avez si que c'était moi !"

L'homme ne dit rien pendant un moment.

"Marchez avec moi Potter."

Et il parti en direction des escaliers.

 _Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de le suivre ?_

 _Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ?_

Le jeune sorcier s'élança à la suite de son aîné.

* * *

"Votre sens de la loyauté est louable, mais aurai-je tord de soupçonner qu'il y ait une autre raison à votre refus ?"

"Heu… oui ? Mais… je croyais qu'on marchait pour que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez su que j'étais présent ?"

"Vous aurez vos réponses en temps voulu, n'en doutez pas, et je dirais même que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour les obtenir."

"Humm… c'est évident à ce point-là ?"

"Tout dépend de ce que vous définissez comme _ce point-là_ , mais je suis sure qu'avec un peu de réflexion et peut être en vous orientant légèrement vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver la réponse par vous même."

"Donc, la raison de votre refus ? Obtenir d'un sorcier plus puissant que vous qu'il vous prenne sous son aile est une chose rare, et je ne peux pas voir ce qui pourrait vous pousser à refuser les avantages que vous pourriez en tirer."

"En réalité vous n'êtes pas le premier à tenter de nouer une alliance avec moi, ou en tout cas d'autres l'on prétendu dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose de moi."

"Et vous pensez que c'est ce que je fais."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous faite, mais je remarque une opposition entre vos but annoncés et vos actions, ce qui me pousse à m'interroger sur vos réelles motivations."

"Mais si j'avais proposé à vos amis mon aide, vous auriez accepté ma proposition…"

"Je lui aurai accordé plus de crédit."

"Je vois."

"Bien sûr, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, même si vous décidiez soudainement de prendre soin de tous vos élèves, cela n'ôtera pas complètement les doutes que j'ai à votre encontre."

"…"

"Donc, puis-je supposer que cous ne me direz pas quelles étaient vos vraies raisons ?"

"Pourquoi poser la question quand la réponse est évidente."

"Humm… évidente pour vous où pour moi ?"

Soupir. "Potter, y a t'il quoi que ce soit que je pourrais vous dire qui vous ferait soudainement abandonner tous vos doutes envers ma personne ?"

"Oh… Evidemment…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Et donc, comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?"

Le professeur laissa échapper un petit éclat rire ressemblait à une petite toux légère.

"Ha, ha, je crois que n'importe qui aurai pu le deviner."

"Heu… Alors là je ne vous pas comment."

"Seul un élève de première année venant du monde moldu aurait fait l'erreur de refermer la porte derrière lui."

"Donc je serai le seul étudiant de première année ayant une raison d'espionner l'entrainement des Gryffondor ?"

"Le seul ayant une raison de le faire ? Non. Le seul qui essayerai de le faire ? Peut-être pas. Mais compte tenu de la réputation de votre père, et de celle que vous vous êtes-vous même forgé en une semaine, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une forte probabilité."

"Donc, vous n'étiez pas sûr que c'était moi ?"

"Sûr ? Non. Plutôt… Comment l'expliquer… Un secret est une arme à double tranchant… Dans une situation comme la votre, protéger les siens tout en cherchant à percer ceux des autres est exactement ce que je ferai. "

"Oh !"

"En effet."

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, arpentant en silence les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment Harry demanda.

"Est ce que les sorciers croient au destin ?"

Sans paraître surpris, le professeur répondit sur le ton de la conversation.

"Les sorciers sont capable d'obtenir par l'intermédiaire de voyant des prophéties venues du futur. Peut on vraimetn parler de croyance quand on est mis face à une destinée avéré ?"

"Hum… Sans vouloir vous contredire, quel est le niveau de précision de ces prophéties ? Les moldus ont des tas de charlatans qui prétendent avoir des pouvoirs, ils donnent des prévisions volontairement vagues, avec très peu de détail et après coup, inventent une interprétation de leur propre prophétie pour donner l'illusion qu'elle correspondait parfaitement aux fais. Personne n'a jamais pensé à remettre en question les prophéties ?"

L'homme Jeta un regard dédaigneux sur son élève.

"Vous comparez une confirmation magique à un vulgaire numéro de diseuse de bonne aventure ?"

"Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez jamais remis en question *un schéma préétabli auquel vous avez été exposé trop longtemps* ?"

"Dois-je vous rappeler qui est le _professeur_ et qui est _l'élève_ ?" Le ton du professeur n'était pas vraiment agressif, mais la menace sous-jacente suffit à hérisser les fils de la nuque de Harry. "Tous les sorciers croient dans les prophéties, bien qu'il soit rare de trouver un vrai voyant, de plus ceux ci ne choisissent pas quand leur vient une prophétie, ils sont plus des medium que le destin utilise à sa guise. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une prophétie énoncée par un véritable devin tout qui ne soit pas avéré."

"Peut être que c'est précisément parce que les personnes impliquées croient dur comme fer dans la véracité de la prophétie qu'ils provoquent son accomplissement ; sans qu'ils ne s'en rendre compte leur croyance influence leur comportement dans un sens qui aboutit à l'accomplissement de la prophétie ?"

"D'autre avant vous ont remis en cause leur prophétie, surtout quand le présage ne leur convenait pas, et pourtant leur manque de foi n'a jamais empêché une vrai prophétie de se réaliser. J'ai déjà vu des gens tout faire pour provoquer l'accomplissement d'une prophétie, d'autres tout faire pour l'empêcher. Mais à chaque fois le résultat a été le même. J'ai même vu deux personnes, l'une faisant tout pour provoquer l'accomplissent d'une prophétie, et l'autre faisant tout pour l'empêcher. Au final tout c'est passé comme l'avait déclaré le voyant, mais la prophétie n'aurait jamais pu s'accomplir sans l'interaction de leur deux tentatives. Dans un sens vous avez raison, connaître son futur altère inévitablement le cours du temps ; celui qui entend une prophétie devient, qu'il le veuille ou non, un jouet du destin, prisonnier de sa fatalité. Mais s'il suffisait de _croire_ suffisamment fort en quelque chose pour en faire une réalité le monde dans lequel nous vison serait bien différent. Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre intérêt soudain pour le sujet ?"

"Il y a un moment que ça me tracasse ; est-ce qu'on est destiné à une maison au moment de sa naissance, ou est-ce que ce sont les circonstances dans les quelles on a grandi ou les choix qu'on a fait qui définisse le type de sorcier qu'on est ?"

"Hum… Question intéressante. Mais j'en ai une autre pour vous : à quoi cela vous avance t'il de le savoir ?"

Harry pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de l'homme sur lui. Il préféra continuer de marcher en silence en regardant devant lui.

"Vous baisseriez grandement dans mon estime si vous deviez me dire que vous regrettez d'avoir été reparti à Serpentard."

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il sentait que quelle que soit sa réponse, elle devait être la bonne.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que cela signifie que d'être Serpentard. Je n'ai pas de grande ambition, et je n'ai pas envie de diriger. De plus, je ne vois pas ce qui me rapproche de mes camarades de maison ; quand j'entends ce qui se dit dans les autre maisons sur la mienne, quand je constate la façon dont se comportent les autres Serpentards… Je n'ai rien en commun avec eux, et je n'ai clairement aucune envie de leur ressembler."

Le professeur médita sur ces mots en silence.

"Pourquoi ce serait vous qui ne seriez pas à votre place et pas eux ?"

"Heu… Comment je ferai pour être le seul vrai Serpentard ? Et si j'en crois ce que j'entends cela fait plusieurs générations que les Serpentards sont les moutons noirs du monde de la magie… Tous les mages noirs ne venaient pas de cette maison ?"

Le professeur soupira longuement. Un soupire de fatigue et d'exasperation, mais Harry sentait qu'il n'en était pas la cible, ou en tout ça pas directement.

"Merlin aussi venais de cette maison."

"Merlin ? Genre, le Merlin ? Celui des légendes Arthuriennes ?"

"Lui même. Mais il ressemblait plus à un mage guerrier qu'au gentil sorcier loufoque de Walt Disney."

"Je… Wow. Si je m'attendais à ça…"

"Et où pensiez-vous qu'un grand sorcier tel que lui aurait été mieux à sa place ?"

"Ce ne sont pas les Gryffondor qui sont supposés être des héros ?"

Encore ce petit rire. Ou une quinte de toux, Harry ne pouvait pas être sûr.

"Qu'est ce qu'un héros pour vous ?"

"Hum… Quelqu'un qui… Combat les forces du mal ?"

Nouveau silence. Celui-ci plus long que tous les autres, au point d'en devenir gênant. Harry se demandait s'il devait ajouter quelque chose. Avait il déçu le professeur par sa réponse ? C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, la réponse lui avait toujours semblé évidente. Était-ce encore un schéma préconçue qu'il devait remettre en question ?

"Vous placez la barre beaucoup trop bas." Le professeur, soupira profondément. "Ne laisser pas les limites mises en place par d'autres définir votre avenir à votre place. Vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre sous mon enseignement… Mais vous avez apparemment choisi de faire autrement."

L'homme s'arrêta en face d'une gargouille en plein milieu d'un mur de pierre.

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent d'autres affaires m'appellent. Permettez moi toutefois de vous offrir le peu de sagesse que j'ai pu acquérir au fil des années, et même si vous décidez de ne pas me faire confiance, reconnaissez au moins un conseil utile : l'attrait pour la grandeur n'est pas la seule déterminante pour être un Serpentard, il ne tient qu'à vous de faire meilleur usage de qualité que Salazar à vu en vous que vos camarades. Trouvez votre propre voie."

L'homme se retourna ensuite de façon théâtrale, et s'adressant à la gargouille, prononça une suite de mots dans une langue que Harry ne connaît pas. La figure de Pierre hocha la tête, et en réponse à l'ordre s'écarta en faisant la révérence, révélant un passage menant à un grand escalier dans lequel l'homme engouffra.

"Dans quelle maison avez-vous été reparti ?" demanda Harry tant que l'homme était encore à portée de voix.

Celui-ci s'arrêta. Après un court silence il lança par-dessus son épaule.

"Pourquoi poser la question quand la réponse est évidente ?"

Et la gargouille repris sa place.


	28. Chapitre 26

"Bonjour Harry, as tu repensé à ma proposition ?"

Quand il entendit la voix de Daphné l'appeler, Harry regretta de ne pas être resté caché sous la cape.

Il avait fini par rejoindre la bibliothèque. Le désir d'explorer la section interdite le démangeais, mais il voulait avant tout se renseigner sur le type de système de sécurité qu'il allait rencontrer. Il avait donc cherché des livres sur l'histoire de Poudlard, la magie d'invisibilité et sur les sortilèges de détection, mais de fil en aiguille son attention s'était détournée du sujet principal pour se diriger sur les origines de sa cape. Les capes d'invisibilité sont connues pour avoir une durée de vie très courte : après quelques années d'usage elles finissaient toujours par perdre leur pouvoir et ne devenaient que de simples vêtements tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pourtant la sienne était censée avoir appartenu à son père, elle avait donc au moins onze ans d'activité et pourtant elle continuait de fonctionner comme au premier jour.

Et c'est donc assis sur une cape roulée en boule, au pied d'un des innombrable étagères de la jungle des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, qu'elle le trouva. Elle ne prit pas la peine de demander la permission avant de prendre au pied des rayonnages en face de lui, et s'assis dans un mouvement fluide, plein de grâce et d'élégance.

"Je sais que les règles de la bienséance voudraient que j'attende que ce soit toi qui viennes à moi, continua-t'elle mais j'ai toujours trouvé que ces règles avait été dictées par de vieux sorciers grincheux qui ont la baguette bien trop en foncée là ou je pense."

"Jolie image." commenta-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

Daphné rougit légèrement, mais sourit néanmoins.

"Désolée, mon père me dit toujours que je dois faire attention à mon langage quand je représente l'image de la famille, mais parfois je me laisse un peu aller."

"Pas la peine de t'excuser, je ne suis pas un grand fan du langage protocolaire non plus."

"Tant mieux, soupira-t'elle alors que sourire s'élargissait, je préfère franchement qu'on se parle normalement."

Daphné était la seconde personne à vouloir obtenir quelque chose de Harry aujourd'hui; essayait elle de créer une atmosphère amicale simplement dans le but de l'amadouer, ou était elle vraiment telle qu'il la voyait ?

"Mais revenons en à nos moutons, ça te dis de faire alliance avec moi ? Enfin, ma famille quoi."

 _Je me suis déjà fait avoir avec Draco, je préfère éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs avec toi._

 _Ça c'est la manière intelligente de réagir, mais la chose Serpentard à dire c'est :_

"J'aimerais beaucoup que nous soyons amis."

Le sourire de Daphné rayonnait. Il dégageait plus de sincérité que celui de Draco. Soit Daphné était vraiment une fille bien, soit elle était meilleure actrice que le blondinet.

Évidemment Harry avait vérifié dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à un code pénal pour le monde des sorciers, et non, se déclarer verbalement l'allié de quelqu'un n'avait aucune valeur juridique : il n'appartenait donc pas plus à Daphné qu'à Draco. Ce qui était toujours rassurant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il pouvait se permettre de s'allier à n'importe qui, il fallait qu'il sache si Daphné n'était qu'une opportuniste qui voulait profiter de l'influence du survivant.

"Bien sûr," continua-t'il, "je ne connais pas plus ta famille que je ne connais celle de Draco. Et donc, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous valez sur le plan politique."

L'appât était placé, et l'hameçon lancé.

Daphné hocha la tête.

"Évidemment, dit elle en fronçant les sourcils Nous n'interagissons pas vraiment avec le monde moldu, il y a peu de chance que tu aies entendu parler de nous auparavant."

"La question que je me pose, est surtout : quelle genre d'aide ta famille espère obtenir de la part de la Maison Potter. Je n'ai pour l'instant pas d'argent que je pourrais investir, et je ne pense pas que la voix d'un garçon de onze ans ait un quelconque poids sur l'échiquier politique de Grande-Bretagne."

"Je… C'est vrai. Mais il faut que je mette une chose au clair, je ne veux pas de ton argent. Ma famille est suffisamment riche pour ce débrouiller de ce côté là. Et pour le reste, tôt ou tard tu entrera en possession de l'héritage de ta famille, ce qui fera de toi officiellement le détenteur du titre de noble, et en tant que survivant il y aura beaucoup de gens prêts à écouter ce que tu as à dire, ce qui implique que ta parole influencera l'opinion publique en bien ou en mal. Ce que nous voulons c'est que tu acceptes d'entendre ce que nous pourrions avoir à dire et que tu nous fasses confiance. Nous n'essaierons pas de t'influencer, seulement de t'apporter un point de vue différent. Nous voudrions aussi que tu penses à nous lorsque tu auras besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, et que tu acceptes de nous entendre si nous venions à avoir besoin de ton aide. Et aussi, lorsque tu décideras de placer ta fortune, que tu penses à nous pour_"

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de mon argent ?"

"C'est le cas, mais tôt ou tard tu vas devoir le dépenser, et selon la quantité d'or que tu décidés d'injecter dans l'économie de ce pays, tu risques de faire pencher la balance du marché dans un sens qui pourrait nous être favorable ou au contraire, qui avantageraient nos concurrents. Nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de te dire quoi faire de ton argent, ni de nous en emparer, simplement nous voulons nous assurer que tu n'essaieras pas de nous nuire, volontairement ou non."

Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pourrait avoir autant de pouvoir, ni que ses actions pourrait avoir ce genre d'implications, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait cela devenait évident. Ajoutez un joueur à la partie et tout ce que vous avez mis du temps à construire peut s'écrouler devant vos yeux. Il était même étonnant que plus de gens n'ai pas essayé de s'attirer ses faveurs. Pendant, un instant, le souvenir d'un rêve vint flotter à la limite de sa conscience, mais il s'en alla aussi tôt, lui laissant simplement une forte envie d'aller vérifier son courrier.

"Je vois. La question maintenant est de savoir pourquoi moi je voudrai m'associer aux Greengrass. Je ne sais toujours rien de vos activités, et je me doute que je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu as fait cette proposition cette année n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il faudrait que je voie qui sont vos alliés actuels ; vous avez forcément une influence politique, directe ou indirecte, je me trompe ? Alors Daphné, si je me renseigne sur ta famille quels squelettes je risque de découvrir enterrés sous l'herbe verte de vos jardins ?"

Elle avait beau dire parler librement, Harry sentait qu'elle avait répété son discourt. Et sa remarque fit mouche, Daphné semblait soudainement hésiter.

"En politique, il faut savoir choisir ses alliés, et allié ne veut pas toujours dire ami. Il faut parfois ravaler sa fierté et se lier avec des gens qu'on apprécie gère, mais qui partagent des buts communs ou proches des nôtres ; surtout avec les adversaires qui nous font face."

" Et par adversaire, tu fais bien évidemment reference_"

"A la maison Malfoy."

Elle n'essayait même pas de cacher son mépris.

 _À quelles extrémités les Greengrass ont ils dû se résoudre pour contrer l'influence des Malfoys ?_

"Jouer sur l'échiquier politique de l'Angleterre magique c'est prendre en compte leur présence. Alors il faut parfois faire des compromis, continua-t'elle sur un ton diplomate, essayer d'éviter le pire et se contenter de ce qu'on peut avoir pour l'instant."

"Je remarque que tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question. Y aurait-il des choses que ta famille a fait dont tu aurais honte ?"

En un instant elle fut sur ses pieds. Le visage fermé, la gorge rouge elle jetait sur Harry un regard glacial. Il devait lever les yeux pour la regarder. Si l'effet recherché était de le faire se sentir minuscule, c'était réussi. Sa réaction eut sur Harry l'effet d'une douche glacée.

"Essaierais-tu de m'insulter Potter ?" Le volume de sa voix restait aussi bas que le réclamait le lieu, mais la colère contenue dans son ton glacial ne faisait pas le moindre doute.

Il s'était efforcé de paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était réellement, après tout il n'avait qu'une vague idée de la portée réelle cette conversation, alors que son interlocuteur semblait attendre beaucoup de lui. Il avait simplement essayé de paraitre en contrôle, mais visiblement il s'était trop laissé emporter par son rôle et l'avait offensée. La paniquer le gagna en un éclair; ses premiers pas en politique semblaient mal amorcés. Venait-il de se mettre à dos une alliée importante pour l'avenir ? Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, et vite ! Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

"Je ne vais pas essayer de te caresser dans le sens du poil ; j'aimerai que nous aillons des relations cordiales, mais je ne sais rien de toi. J'ai entendu parler la façon dont tu t'es comportés envers Neville et les sœurs Carrow, et tu t'affiches ouvertement avec des sang-mêlé et des nés modus, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vraiment ta façon d'agir normale ou si tu joue un rôle juste pour te faire bien voir. Après tout tu as aussi accepté de t'allier aux Malfoys."

" Un rôle ? Je n'aurai jamais_"

"Inutile de nier, je ne t'accuse de rien, je dis juste que si c'était le cas je n'aurai aucun moyen de le savoir." Elle poussa un long Soupir. La tension dans ses épaules se relâcha ."Écoutes, tout ce que nous voulons c'est le bien du plus grand nombre. Nous avons évidemment des intérêts personnels à voir cette nation unie, et nous avons, comme tout le monde, notre propre idée de la meilleure façon d'y parvenir, mais tu sois savoir que depuis des décennies les puristes de sang ont entretenu un climat de division au sein de l'Angleterre magique, et ce sont ces divisions qui nous ont affaiblis. Et aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de la nation forte que nous fument autrefois. Si nous visons le même but, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à nous mettre des battons dans les roues, je me trompe ?"

 _Elle s'efforce de rester calme uniquement parce qu'elle veut obtenir quelque chose de nous. Tout ceci ressemble trop à une mascarade, ses mots, ses actes, tout est trop calculé._

 _Est ce que ça veut dire que c'est une ennemie pour autant ?_

 _N'oublie pas qu'elle a été réparties à Serpentard._

 _Moi aussi._

"Daphné, j'ai envie de te faire confiance, mais tu veux faire de moi ton allié avant de chercher à savoir quel genre d'objectif je me suis fixé. À aucun moment tu ne m'as demandé de quel côté de la balance j'allais me placer, ni ce que je ferai des ressources que je pourrais rassembler grâce à l'aide de ta famille. Peu importe tes intentions, tu agis, pour le moment, exactement de la même façon que Draco. Excuse moi si je t'ai insulté, ce n'était pas mon but, simplement ; si je demandais à Draco s'il se considère dans le camp des gentils dans cette histoire, il me dirait certainement que oui, simplement parce que pour lui ce que sa famille fait est juste, il a grandi avec des gens qui l'ont éduqué à penser de cette façon et n'a jamais remis en compte leur idéologie. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que la même chose s'applique à toi."

Il marqua une pause pour lui laisser le temps de le contredire, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

" Je me trouve dans une position où_"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?" l'interrompit-elle.

"Euh… Je… Quoi ? "

"J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, alors sautons les longs discours et venons en directement au faits : quel est ton but ? Pour quelle ambition démesurément grande un Gryffondor, fils de Gryffondors à t'il été reparti à Serpentard ?"

 _Qu'est-ce que_?_

" Ne fait pas cette tête, tu te doutais bien que ça allait se remarquer ? Ou alors tu penses vraiment que tous les sorciers sont assez stupides pour croire les rumeurs de Tracey ? Le jour de ton arrivée tu te dresse contre des brutes pour défendre des gens que même des Poufsouffles ne prendrai pas en pitié, et dans la même semaine, tu manques de te casser le coup pour sauver la vie d'un Poufsouffles auquel personne ne fait vraiment attention, si ce n'est pas du Gryffondor, je ne c'est pas ce que c'est."

Encore une chose à laquelle Harry n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait l'habitude d'être transparent dans le monde moldu, et s'était attendu à subit le même traitement dans le monde sorcier. Draco avait beau le lui répéter, il oubliait toujours que les regards étaient braqués sur lui ; chacune de ses actions était déjà un message politique qu'il envoyait. Et maintenant ils avaient tous des attentes du survivant, qui insistait déjà pour se faire remarquer en tant que héros en devenir. Il pouvait tenter d'expliquer la vérité à Daphné, lui dire qu'il n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça, mais elle ne le croirait sûrement pas. Il pouvait sentir que sous son masque de politesse, elle lui en voulait encore pour ses propos et il ne tenait pas à tester les limites de sa patience.

 _Après tout pourquoi pas ? Si tout le monde pense qu'on deviendra un héros, qu'est ce qu'on risque à s'essayer au rôle ? Si c'était ça ma propre voix ? Le genre de Serpentard que je suis sensé devenir ?_

"Harry ? Tu comptes me répondre ou je dois deviner ce que tu penses en me basant sur tes expressions ?"

"Excuses-moi, je me perds facilement en pensées."

"Et donc ?"

 _Elle s'est déjà forgé son opinion, mais dans un sens ses aprioris sont à notre aventage._

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon plan ce fasse remarquer si vite. Mais tu as raison, j'ai bien un but. Cependant rien ne dis qu'il te plaira."

"J'écoute."

"Tu l'as dit toi même, je suis le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondor et pourtant le Choixpeau m'a reparti à Serpentard, ce n'est pas un hasard. J'ai l'intention de renverser l'ordre établi. Au moins à Poudlard."

 _J'espère que tu sais où tu vas avec ça !_

 _Je l'espère aussi._

"Je vais prouver qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être Gryffondor pour être un héros."

"…"

"…"

"Tu es fou. Ou trop Gryffondor pour ton propre bien."

Elle se retourna comme si elle était sur le point de s'en aller, mais lança quand même par dessus son épaule.

"J'aimerais beaucoup que notre alliance soit fondée sur une vraie amitié, mais même sans ça, tant que tes actions feront avancer les choses vers le meilleur, tu pourras compter sur mon soutien même pour des entreprises… Perdues s'avance."

"Accessoirement je vais faire cesser les actes de brutalisassions entre maisons rivales."

Elle commença à marcher vers la sortie, et sans prendre la peine de le regarder elle dit après un soupir agacé :

"Je se sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais aux yeux de tout le monde ici c'est nous les méchants."

"Très bien, alors il va falloir que je change ça aussi."

Elle s'immobilisa brutalement, son pied à un centimètre du sol. Pendant un instant elle paru considérer l'idée de s'en aller sans rien dire, mais finit par lui faire face et le regarda intensément.

 _Ne cille pas…_

En deux pas elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et se baissa, prenant appui de sa main gauche sur le rayonnage juste derrière la tête de Harry avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, leurs visages étaient si près qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum doux de son haleine quand elle dit dans un murmure.

"Harry Potter, si tu parviens à faire ce dont tu parles, je ne serai pas ton alliée mais ta débitrice, moi et toute ma maison, présent et futur te seront à jamais redevable."

Harry se sentit comme hypnotisé par son regard, ses yeux étaient verrouillés, comme magnétisés sur ses prunelles à l'intensité électrique, encadrées d'un vert profond.

"Saches-le, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, si tu prévois de changer le monde, tu auras les Greengrass de ton côté."

Et d'un mouvement aussi fluide que gracieux, elle se releva lentement, brisant le charme qui le retenait prisonnier, se détourna de lui et s'en fut de sa démarche gracile.

 _Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu arrives à peine à lancer un sort correctement et tu veux jouer les justiciers ? Et il va se passer quoi quand elle va réaliser la supercherie ?_

 _Ne l'écoutons pas, il panique encore pour rien. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est trouver une façon intelligente de régler le problème. C'est notre spécialité, non ?_

 _Et si tu échoues ? Elle ne va pas juste être déçue quand elle comprendra que tu es plus proche du Clark Kent que de Superman. Elle va croire que tu t'es moqué d'elle ! Et là tu va sûrement te faire comme ennemi une des prochaines fortunes du monde de la magie !_

 _Encore des prédictions pessimistes basées sur rien. Un grand sorcier nous a dit qu'il voyait du potentiel en nous, et on a_ ** _toujours_** _su qu'on était destiné à être plus qu'un triste orphelin martyrisé, qu'on se l'avoue ou pas._

 _Parce que maintenant les fantasmes de grandeur sont un signe du destin ? Dans ce cas__

Harry ne prêtait aucune attention aux vois qui se disputaient dans sa tête. En ce moment il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

 _Menthe… Elle sentait la menthe._


End file.
